


La carezza di un'altra illusione

by star_kiara



Series: La leggenda di Nygis [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gender Bender, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, Sentimental, fem!Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kiara/pseuds/star_kiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Si narrava che in un tempo lontano, un tempo di cui nemmeno le Norne conoscevano le trame, in un luogo sospeso nello spazio, si consumò l’amore fra Nygis, colui che diede alla luce le stelle, e Sigyn, la più bella di tutte le sue creature...</em><br/>* * *<br/>“Quando l’urlo riecheggiò nel palazzo reale, ogni orecchio si tese in ascolto. Era acuto, quasi provenisse dalla gola di un’aquila in volo, ma le aquile, si sa, non sanno parlare lingua comprensibile agli Aesir, e l’urlo che risuonò una seconda volta con furia, sorreggeva un nome, un nome noto, un nome che quasi non stupì nessuno.<br/>«Il principe ne avrà combinata un’altra delle sue.»"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor;  
> Il titolo è preso da un verso della canzone “ _Il mondo dei sogni_ ” di Marco Masini.

 

  
Era appena sorta l’aurora e tutta Asgard ancora dormiva cullata da sogni dorati, solo la servitù era sveglia, intenta ad eseguire ogni ordine impartitole.  
Quando l’urlo riecheggiò nel palazzo reale, ogni orecchio si tese in ascolto. Era acuto, quasi provenisse dalla gola di un’aquila in volo, ma le aquile, si sa, non sanno parlare lingua comprensibile agli Aesir, e l’urlo che risuonò una seconda volta con furia, sorreggeva un nome, un nome noto, un nome che quasi non stupì nessuno.  
«Il principe ne avrà combinata un’altra delle sue.»  
La piccola Linn alzò la testa dalle sue braccia piegate sul tavolo, dove era caduta vittima del sonno del primo mattino.  
«Spero non di nuovo ai danni della povera Lady Sif.»  
Udì le due donne parlare ma non capì. Piegò la testolina e tornò a chiudere le palpebre.

*

«LOKI!!!!!!»  
Aprì un solo occhio e lo rivolse al bagliore fastidioso del sole.  
«Accidenti» borbottò coprendosi la testa con la coperta. Troppa luce, troppo rumore, troppo sonno e lui voleva solo continuare a dormire.  
La porta fu aperta con forza e sbatté contro il muro con un fracasso sgradevole.  
Passi esagitati a cui Loki non volle dare ascolto.  
«Loki, che cosa mi hai fatto?»  
Continuò a dormire - a fingere di farlo.  
Si sarebbe stancata e sarebbe andata via, al massimo, l’avrebbe fatta evaporare con due sole dita.  
Non si disturba mai un dio che dorme, disturbare il dio degli inganni equivale a un suicidio.  
«Maledetto, svegliati!» La coperta sparì e il suo piede sinistro venne colpito dalla gelida aria della balconata.  
«Sif, sparisci, sto dormendo» sibilò pacato sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino.  
«Non sono Sif, idiota!»  
«Ahi!» Un pugno? Gli aveva dato un pugno su una coscia? Forse aveva deciso veramente di perdere tutta la testa questa volta.[1]  
Si voltò con un gesto seccato del busto. I capelli scomposti e una luce omicida ad illuminare gli occhi.  
Scrutò la figura che si stagliava davanti al suo letto con la sua coperta stretta nella mano destra ed un respiro affannato che avrebbe potuto essere quello di un lupo a caccia.  
Una tunica esageratamente corta da cui scendevano gambe neanche troppo lunghe. Risalì con lo sguardo e lo portò al suo viso: vi trovò specchiata la sua stessa collera ma in iridi azzurre.  
«Tu sei...?» Giusto per sapere il nome della donna a cui avrebbe tolto ogni possibilità di vita futura, ma lei lo guardò furente aggrottando la fronte e gli rifilò un altro pugno, o almeno ci provò, visto che riuscì a bloccarle il polso in tempo. «Donna, ti avviso che la mia pazienza ha un limite.»  
«Anche la mia, fratello!» Il secondo che sprecò per decifrare l’ultima parola, gli costò una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo per percepirne il dolore che si ritrovò due mani a scuotergli le spalle. «È uno scherzo orribile, Loki! Fammi tornare come prima! Subito!»  
«Come osi?!» Le scostò entrambe con poca gentilezza e si massaggiò una scapola indolenzita.  
Ormai il sonno era andato, ma ciò che aveva più importanza era che quella femmina rumorosa aveva chiaramente osato intrufolarsi nelle sue stanze ed aveva iniziato ad abbaiare irritanti demenze.  
Si alzò e la fronteggiò abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua statura di poco più bassa. «Ti ordino di uscire da qui oppur-»  
Ancora prima di concludere la sua minaccia si ritrovò nuovamente spalle al materasso ed una serie feroce di pugni a colpirlo in ogni dove.  
Riuscì a fermarne alcuni prima di muovere le dita e lasciare che una leggera polvere verdastra cingesse il corpo di quell’essere molesto.  
Subito dopo la donna iniziò a fluttuare per aria dove restò continuando a ringhiare insulti che sarebbero risultati sconvenienti anche sulla bocca di quel uomo mancato di Sif.  
Loki fece affidamento a tutta la sua pazienza per non farla volare giù dalla balconata, perché se c’era una cosa che lo faceva imbestialire più dell’essere disturbato, era il non sapere il motivo di quel disturbo, giusto per calcolare correttamente il numero delle frustate che le sarebbero toccate come punizione.  
Si mise a sedere sistemandosi alle meglio i capelli e, all’ennesima sfilza di maledizioni, tappò la bocca della ragazza con un semplice gesto della mano.  
Alzò lo sguardo sull’ospite indesiderato che aveva deciso di gesticolare in aria per sopperire alla mancanza di voce. Il suo viso si tingeva sempre più di porpora per la foga con cui stava tentando invano di muovere le labbra.  
Quegli occhi azzurri parevano volerlo fare in mille pezzi eppure... Sì, era come se li avesse già visti prima.  
Scosse la testa e prese un respiro.  
«Sei ugualmente molesta, donna. Smetti di muoverti, smetti di colpirmi e renderò il tuo castigo meno doloroso.» Non avrebbe mai mantenuto fede a quella parola, come ogni volta.  
Aspettò qualche attimo prima che quella furia in gonnella si decidesse a collaborare.  
Doveva essere una cortigiana che suo fratello si era portato in camera la sera prima, probabilmente un’altra con seri problemi mentali come quella che aveva gridato: “ _Frustami, dio del tuono_ ”, per tutta una notte impedendogli di chiudere occhio.  
Che fossero dannati entrambi!  
Ma questa aveva qualcosa di diverso. La studiò ancora senza però riuscire a capire cosa fosse.  
I lunghi capelli biondi le avevano coperto una parte del viso che però poteva ancora notare furente.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito e la fece scendere fino a toccare con i piedi nudi il suolo. Tenne l’incantesimo di stasi però, perché quella lì aveva la mano pesante, nonostante la figura esile per nulla da guerriera. Forse era una valchiria. Forse.  
Troppi dubbi. Voleva vederci chiaro e liberarsi di quel problema quanto prima.  
«Ti consentirò di parlare ma appena la tua lingua pronuncerà una frase _sgradevole_ , ti getterò da quel balcone senza esitazioni.» Le indicò la balconata aperta alle sue spalle con un ghigno che avrebbe dovuto spaventarla ma che ebbe come unico risultato quello di farle roteare gli occhi, poi lo fissò per qualche attimo ed annuì. «Sai chi sono, non temere che non mantenga fede a ciò che prometto.» E con quelle parole fece dissolvere la nebbiolina che le teneva bloccate labbra e gambe ed aspettò che facesse un passo falso.  
Era certo che l’avrebbe fatto e in quel caso sarebbe stato più che felice di farle fare un bel volo.  
La ragazza però restò ferma e in silenzio. Le spalle si alzarono ed abbassarono con un ritmo frenetico poi lentamente si stabilizzarono.  
«Tu...» Ma il ritmo riprese quasi subito e Loki alzò un angolo delle labbra.  
«Io, cosa?»  
«Tu. Sei. MORTO!» Un attimo dopo il suo palmo si fermò ad un soffio dai seni di lei mentre tornava a bloccarla.  
«No, tu lo sei.» Ecco cosa ci voleva per risollevare quella giornata iniziata nel peggiore dei modi.  
«Provaci e giuro su nostro Padre che ti prendo a calci in quel tuo sedere ossuto!»  
«Mi hai stancato, donna. Goditi l’aria mattutina dei giardini di Asgard.»  
La fece sollevare di nuovo in aria.  
Quel gioco era durato troppo.  
«Sei tu che hai stancato con i tuoi scherzi infantili! Fammi tornare come prima!»  
«Smettila con questa storia. Stai offendendo non uno, ma due principi con le tue parole ingiuriose ed ora allietami con la tua dipartita.»  
Ma prima che potesse spedirla fra i rovi delle amate rose di sua madre, quella lo guardò dritto negli occhi ed urlò: «IO SONO THOR!»  
Forse fu la convinzione con cui lo disse, forse voleva sapere perché una stupida cortigiana o chiunque ella fosse, stesse mettendo su un teatrino come quello.  
«Non so se il tuo cervello sia sviluppato abbastanza, ma vorrei farti presente che per poter vantare una simile affermazione dovresti come minimo essere un uomo e, da quel che vedo, hai qualche mancanza e qualcosa di troppo per essere tale.» Portò divertito gli occhi su un seno che sbucava dalla tunica e poi di nuovo al suo viso arrossato.  
«Sono stanco di giocare, Loki. Poni rimedio a questa stregoneria e non ti farò troppo male!»  
Una risata salì dalla sua gola. «Sei coraggiosa, te ne do atto, però sei anche stupida per cui -»  
«Ubbidisci e spezza questo incantesimo!»  
«Io non ho fatto nessun incantesimo e di certo non avrei sprecato tempo ed energie per farlo su una come te, stupida femmina arrogante!» Perse un po’ di calma e decise che bastava così. «Ed ora sparisci!»  
«Fratello, aspetta! Se non sei stato tu, allora chi è stato?» Per le Norne, perché continuava a darle ascolto?  
«Io non sono tuo fratello» sospirò grattandosi un sopracciglio. Scoprì di avere più pazienza di quel che credeva.  
«Sono io: Thor! Stamattina mi sono svegliato così! Ma sono io!» Aveva smesso di dimenarsi e lo fissava con una luce diversa che lo fece sospirare di nuovo: adesso pretendeva di impietosirlo?!  
Se non avesse fatto una simile intrusione, l'avrebbe perfino trovata graziosa.  
«Quindi tu sei mio fratello Thor e stamattina ti sei svegliato donna. È corretto?»  
«Sì! Esatto! E se non è opera tua deve essere stato qualcun altro a osarmi un tale affronto.»  
Le sue labbra si piegarono all’insù. «Quindi se adesso vado in camera sua non lo troverò addormentato come un pentapalmo gravido dopo un'abbuffata. È corretto anche questo?»  
«Io non dormo come un pentapalmo!»  
Riuscì perfino a strappargli un risolino.  
Sì, aveva fatto un egregio lavoro, quell’uscita era proprio degna di suo fratello.  
Buttò uno sguardo alla porta ancora aperta decidendo che poteva anche levarsi quella curiosità, in fondo la vendetta andava gustata lentamente.  
La lasciò volteggiare in aria e si diresse verso le stanze che fronteggiavano le sue.  
«Non andare scalzo, ci sono cocci rotti a terra!» Non sprecò tempo ad ascoltarla e continuò il suo percorso.  
La porta era aperta. Entrò e-  
«Ahi!» Qualcosa gli punse una pianta del piede. Abbassò gli occhi stizzito e vide frammenti di ceramica bianca sparsi un po’ in ogni dove.  
Si tolse la scheggia con una smorfia infastidita e gli bastò passare le dita sulla ferita per farla richiudere all’istante.  
«Bel tentativo, donna» sospirò fra sé mentre cercava suo fratello sul letto.  
Era vuoto, sfatto e in disordine - come di prassi- ma lui non c’era.  
«Thor?» lo chiamò avviandosi nelle stanze da bagno. «Fratello, sei qui?» Neanche stavolta ricevette risposta.  
Thor non era mai stato un tipo mattiniero e si alzava di buonora solo se era giornata di caccia o era in programma qualche duello, perché in quel caso destinava la mattinata ad allenarsi strenuamente. Era sempre stato un tipo noiosamente prevedibile.  
Cercò ancora nella stanza ma, al nulla che ebbe come risposta, tornò nelle sue, stavolta facendo attenzione a scansare i cocci a terra.  
«Mi credi, ora?» Fu la frase che lo accolse quando rientrò nelle sue stanze. Chiuse la porta senza dire nulla e le si avvicino. «Allora?»  
Con un gesto della mano sciolse l’incantesimo che la teneva legata facendola cadere crudelmente a terra da un'altezza di sei piedi circa.  
Al tonfo che ne seguì represse un altro sospiro annoiato.  
«Potevi essere più delicato!?» brontolò la ragazza sollevandosi in modo così rozzo che a Loki venne il dubbio che quella non fosse davvero una donna.  
«Dov’è mio fratello?» domandò serio con una nota di irritazione appena accennata.  
«Ma vuoi capirlo che sono io tuo fratello?!» In pochi passi gli fu di fronte con quei fastidiosi occhi azzurri incollati ai suoi. «Come devo convincertene?»  
La situazione iniziava ad essere davvero irritante e lui non aveva ancora fatto colazione né aveva avuto modo di rilassarsi nell’abbraccio di un caldo bagno, per cui "irritante" era un aggettivo limitativo.  
«Se non sei stato tu allora devi aiutarmi a capire chi è stato!»  
«Chi è stato a fare cosa?» chiese solo per indispettirla, sapendo bene che avrebbe continuato con quella farsa.    
«A farmi questo!» rispose prevedibile allargando le braccia.  
Loki percorse con uno sguardo nuovamente il suo corpo e sorrise.  
«Fossi in te non mi lamenterei. Con un po’ di grazia e di buone maniere saresti anche una donna passabile.»  
«Smettila di scherzare, Loki!» Ma quando le sue mani gli agguantarono le braccia la fulminò con un’occhiataccia. «Aiutami... Sono io, devi credermi... Ti prego, fratello.» Quella supplica gli fece passare spazientito due dita sulla fronte.  
Una pazza che lo svegliava urlandogli nelle orecchie e millantando storie assurde su incantesimi che lui avrebbe lanciato ma soprattutto sull’essere suo fratello Thor: un inizio di giornata troppo impegnativo anche per lui.  
«Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa, qualcosa che posso sapere solo io!»  
Ghignò scuotendo la testa e si allontanò verso il balcone. «Che stupidaggine...» alitò divertito.  
«Quando eravamo bambini dormivamo sempre insieme nel tuo letto.»  
«Tutti i fratelli lo fanno. Ritenta.» La guardò superbo e lei serrò la mascella.  
«Nostra madre ci raccontava leggende dei Nove Regni ma io mi addormentavo sempre prima di ascoltare la fine.» Il sorriso sul suo viso sfumò gradualmente mentre assottigliava lo sguardo sul suo viso. Quel particolare non poteva davvero saperlo. «E la mattina ti tormentavo perché mi dicessi come terminava la storia.»  
«Ed io cosa rispondevo?» Cercò un’ultima conferma.  
«“La prossima volta resta sveglio”... Ti avrei preso a pugni.»  
Sorrise. «Lo facevi.» Per la prima volta vide un sorriso anche sul suo viso e non poté più avere dubbi.  
Annuì quasi più a se stesso.  
Quel babbeo si era cacciato in un altro casino e stavolta sarebbe toccato a lui tirarlo fuori.  
Quale ironia.

«Ero con Fandral e gli altri alla taverna di Burgdt. Abbiamo bevuto e abbiamo riso. Null’altro.»  
La solita serata di spessore condita dai rutti di Volstagg... «Stamattina mi sono svegliato ed ecco cosa ho trovato.» La faccia di Thor era un misto fra il disperato e l’iracondo, la sua fra il divertito e il divertito. Sì, la situazione, ora che era chiara, era tremendamente divertente.  
Suo fratello continuava a grattarsi la testa - neanche avesse un esercito di pulci - e continuava ad essere incurante dei suoi seni al vento che si intravedevano dal taglio centrale della tunica.  
Fece un piccolo gesto con l’indice e due legacci chiusero la sconveniente apertura.  
Thor si guardò addosso e poi guardò lui.  
«Se come uomo sei classificabile sotto la definizione "grezzo", come donna non sei proprio classificabile.»  
«Di’ piuttosto che ti cadeva l’occhio, fratello.»  
Rise di gusto. «I miei occhi sono caduti su ben altre bellezze, credimi.»  
Thor gli restituì la risata. «Permettimi di dubitarne.»  
«Lo vuoi il mio aiuto?» lo ammonì subito, infastidito da una tale allusione.  
Solo perché non andava in giro a sbandierare le sue conquiste come quel pavone di Fandral, non voleva dire che non ne avesse avute.  
Di nessuno si curava ma quando era Thor a farsi beffa di lui, non poteva mai impedire ad una piccola lama di tagliuzzargli l’orgoglio - e il cuore.  
«Non puoi semplicemente annullarlo?»  
«Non funziona così, Thor» sospirò sedendosi sul letto. «Un incantesimo può essere annullato solo dal suo autore o, a limite, dovresti conoscere la matrice mistica da cui è stato creato.» E dalla sua faccia capì che non aveva compreso nulla. Non gli andava di spiegargli altro che quella sua testaccia avrebbe fatto fatica anche solo ad ascoltare. «Dobbiamo trovare chi lo ha lanciato - ammesso che sia un incantesimo e non altro.»  
«Altro?» Avrebbe passato tutta la giornata solo ad illustrargli due semplici concetti e no, non aveva voglia ma soprattutto, Thor avrebbe continuato a non capire.  
A lui non era mai interessato nulla di ciò che non implicasse una spada o qualsiasi altra arma. A Thor non interessavano i suoi _passatempi_ , non interessava sapere quanto quel suo disinteresse in realtà lo ferisse.  
«Ora non preoccupiamoci di questo.» Si alzò dal letto e i suoi occhi lo seguirono finché non raggiunse il tavolo. Poi si voltò e si poggiò contro il legno intarsiato incrociando le braccia.  
Thor restava a fissarlo seduto sgraziatamente sul suo letto ancora sfatto.  
«Raccontami ciò che è accaduto ieri sera. Chi hai visto, con chi hai parlato, cosa hai bevuto e con chi. Se hai giaciuto con qualcuna devi dirmi il suo nome e- »  
«Eravamo io, Fandral, Hogun e Volstagg. Sif è rimasta all’arena ad allenarsi con Brunilde. Idromele e cinghiale. Tutto qui. Nessuna donna. Ora fai funzionare il tuo bel cervello e liberami da questo sortilegio!» Come sempre, Thor perdeva la calma con un niente.  
Lui stava solo cercando di avere ogni elemento utile per capire se almeno esistesse una soluzione, perché, come aveva preferito non rivelargli, c’era anche la possibilità che quel cambiamento non potesse essere invertito.  
Prese un profondo respiro mentre suo fratello borbottava qualcosa a denti stretti continuando a spostarsi  capelli da una spalla all’altra.  
Sul suo viso riusciva a trovare con facilità linee e luci che ricordavano quello di sua madre. Quelle linee e quelle luci che invece non aveva mai scorto sul proprio.  
In Thor convivendo la forza e l’impetuosità di Odino e la bellezza eterea di Frigga.  
Loki si era chiesto spesso cosa avesse ereditato lui.  
“ _L’intelligenza del Grande Padre, la grazia e l’eleganza di Vostra Madre_ ”, gli aveva risposto una delle sue balie quando era ancora fanciullo. Si era aggrappato a quelle parole con tutta la sua forza ed ancora lo faceva quando quel senso di inadeguatezza si impossessava della sua anima ed Asgard non sembrava più così dorata.  
«Resterai nelle mie stanze finché non avrò deciso il da farsi. Dirò a Madre e Padre che sei partito per una battuta di caccia.» Lo vide, o meglio la vide annuire con un velo di rabbia repressa malamente celato e sogghignò. «Non essere così corrucciata, non si addice al viso di una principessa.» Il cuscino non gli arrivò imprevisto e lo evitò facilmente spostando la testa da un lato. «Hai perso velocità, sorellina.»  
«Smettila!» Stavolta se la ritrovò addosso ma non gli servì neanche la magia per bloccare ogni tentativo di colpirlo. L’afferrò per un polso sottile e la gettò con facilità sul pavimento.  
«Lo sai, potrei abituarmi ad essere l’unico Odinson.» Ma il sorriso beffardo sul suo viso sfumò appena quando vide il corpo a terra tremare visibilmente.  
«Se Padre sapesse, se mi vedesse in questo stato... Non mi riterrebbe più degno di essere suo figlio.» Quella trasformazione gli aveva portato via tutto ciò che lo rendeva Thor, il più forte, il più agile, il più perfetto e valoroso dei guerrieri di Asgard, colui che un giorno avrebbe ricevuto Mjolnir.  
Gli aveva portato via tutto ciò che lo rendeva migliore, agli occhi di Loki, agli occhi di Odino stesso.  
 _Essere l’unico Odinson._  
Per un solo istante Loki ebbe la sensazione che non fosse solo una battuta, ma un desiderio che aveva covato nel suo cuore quasi senza accorgersene.  
Allungò una mano ma Thor la ignorò e si alzò da solo - _sola_?  
«Ho fame. Fammi portare da mangiare ed anche un abito che possa indossare senza urtare la tua sensibilità.» Si gettò sul letto dandogli le spalle e cercando di tirarsi quanto più giù possibile la tunica ma senza risultati soddisfacenti.  
Loki sospirò con un sorriso e si avvicinò.  
«Torno presto, fratello.» Coprì le sue gambe con un lenzuolo e si avviò alla porta.  
Era meglio cercare di porre rimedio alla cosa quanto prima, anche se non poteva ignorare quella brama nera che lo aveva sfiorato pocanzi.  
«Grazie.» Era stato poco più di un sospiro ma riuscì comunque ad udirlo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
[1] Il riferimento è al famoso episodio in cui Loki taglia la bionda chioma di Sif.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La leggenda narrata è ovviamente di mia invenzione.

***

  
«Dove stai andando?» Gunhild fermò la piccola domestica prima che potesse uscire dalla cucina.  
«Porto la colazione al principe Loki» rispose la bambina guardandola con due enormi occhi azzurri.  
«Chi ti ha dato quest’ordine?» Solitamente erano Knut e Stian gli incaricati di tale compito e il principe non amava che ci fosse un via vai di facce diverse nelle sue stanze. Più di una schiena era stata marchiata dalla carezza di una frusta per aver contraddetto a quell’ordine.  
«È stato il principe. Stavo lucidando le anfore nel corridoio del Drago e mi ha chiesto di portare la colazione nelle sue stanze. Ha detto di andare sola. “Lascia tutto sul tavolo e non alzare gli occhi su altro che non sia la porta.” Se disobbedirò ha promesso che me li farà cavare.» Gunhild sospirò. La sua lingua non si fermava neanche davanti ad una bambina.  
«Fa’ come ti è stato detto.» Le poggiò il vassoio fra le piccole mani e la guardò con sguardo severo. «Qualsiasi cosa tu veda o senta, dimenticala non appena avrai varcato la soglia di quella stanza. Sono stata chiara, Linn?» La testolina incorniciata da tanti boccoli ramati annuì più volte.  
Gunhild pregò per tutto il tempo in cui la bambina sparì dalla cucina. Pregò per non dover udire le urla di un innocente che non dovrebbe ancora conoscere il dolore.  
Quando la vide riapparire sperò che le Norne le avessero dato ascolto.  
«Lady Gunhild?» Si abbassò verso il suo viso. «Ho dimenticato quello che ho visto.»  
«Brava.» Le accarezzò la testolina e non volle neanche chiedersi cosa fosse, ma da quel piccolo sorriso, forse nulla di spaventoso.

*

«Una battuta di caccia? Thor non sarebbe mai andato da solo.»  
«È ciò che ha detto Loki. Non vedo perché non dovremmo credergli.»  
Odino respirò a fondo scuotendo il bicchiere ancora pieno fra le dita stanche. «Perché conosco la sua passione per le menzogne, mia adorata, e perché so che sarebbe in grado di disegnare una vite su un muro e di convincere Thor a raccoglierne le pigne.»  
La mano di Frigga si posò sulla sua. «Prova a fidarti per una volta, non aspettarti che ti deluda sempre.»  
«È ciò che ha fatto finora.» Odino mandò giù tutto il boccale e Frigga lo guardò silente. «Vorrei che non fosse così infido.»  
«È solo insicuro. Non scambiare la sua richiesta di attenzioni per malvagità, rischierai di perderlo.»  
«Non credo sia mai stato mio.»  
In quel sospiro tutta una storia mai raccontata ad alta voce.  
«Lo sarà sempre e tu lo sai. Ora metti giù quel bicchiere e va’ da lui - e cerca di non mostrargli la tua diffidenza. Quell’unico occhio riesce a ferirlo per due.» Il sorriso di Frigga lo fece sospirare ancora.  
Le strinse la mano e poi la baciò con delicatezza. «Come desideri, mia regina.»

*

Loki sistemò le vesti su una seggiola di velluto e gettò un occhio a Thor che si stava abbuffando al tavolo senza riuscire a contenere neanche i suoni che salivano dal suo stomaco.  
Chi aveva fatto quell’incantesimo non era stato molto accurato: quella non poteva proprio definirsi una donna.  
«Che stai facendo?» la sentì brontolare quando si avvicinò per legarle i capelli.  
«Faccio in modo che tu non divori anche questi, sottospecie di troll.» La risposta che ricevette fu un elegantissimo rutto. «Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare.» Raccolse le ciocche bionde in una coda alta e le legò sentendola mugugnare infastidita.  
«Mi stai facendo male.»  
«E tu saresti colui che solleverà Mjolnir?!» Guardò il suo lavoro e sorrise sghembo. «Al massimo solleverai la spazzola per pettinarti, e non sarebbe un’idea malvagia.»  
«Taci!»  
Continuò a guardarla mangiare chiedendosi se la piccola serva avesse osservato i suoi comandi. L’avrebbe verificato non appena l’avesse avuta di fronte. Le labbra possono mentire, ma gli occhi raccontano sempre la verità.  
«Dobbiamo tornare in quella taverna» valutò a voce alta. Bisognava partire da lì per iniziare e poi studiare un piano consequenziale.  
Thor si pulì la bocca con un braccio ed annuì. «Andiamo» sbottò avviandosi verso la porta.  
Loki la raggiunse prima che potesse aprirla.  
«Cosa pensi di fare? Ti sei guardata?» A quello sbattere di palpebre serrò la mascella irato e la trascinò verso la sedia con i vestiti. «Indossa questi, e poi andremo stasera.»  
«Perché stasera? Loki, io voglio uscire da questo corpo il prima possibile. Non puoi immaginare come sia scomodo andare in bagno.»  
«Ti prego, risparmiami i racconti delle tue esplorazioni anatomiche.»  
«Questo come si indossa?»  
«È un corsetto e si indossa - smettila di rigirarlo!» Glielo strappò dalle mani e si chiese perché non l’avesse fatta volare dal balcone quella mattina. Si sarebbe risparmiato parecchi grattacapi.  
«Io sono bravo a toglierli, non ad indossarli.» Thor sbuffò e si sedette sulla sedia, ovviamente sopra le vesti che aveva richiesto e che ora si rifiutava di indossare. «Perché stasera?» chiese seria.  
Loki si versò del vino e ne prese un sorso.  
«Perché sei indecente, sgraziata, volgare e di certo non passeresti inosservata.» Poggiò poi il bicchiere sul tavolo su cui governava il caos del dopo colazione di suo fratello.  
«Non usare il femminile! Mi innervosisce.»  
«Oh, non sai quanto innervosisca me avere a che fare con la versione femminile di te. E dovrai farci l’abitudine. Continuerò ad usarlo finché non risolveremo la faccenda.»  
«Ma perché?»  
«Questione di morfologia.»  
Thor aggrottò la fronte sbattendo le lunghe ciglia. «Morfo-che? Andiamo, Loki, sono sempre io!»  
«E dovremo trovarti un nome diverso. Non posso rischiare di chiamarti con il tuo se c’è qualcuno nei paraggi.»  
«Non mi stai ascoltando: io non  voglio-» Loki le tappò la bocca con una mano e guardò verso la porta.  
«Sta venendo qualcuno.» Aveva udito perfettamente il rumore di passi. Avrebbe dovuto celare Thor con l’ausilio del seiðr così da evitare ogni rischio. Sentì brontolare contro il suo palmo qualcosa che gli era sembrato un _chi è_? «Non lo so.» Ma subito dopo vide i suoi occhi chiari sgranarsi quando qualcuno parlò dall’altra parte della  porta.  
«Loki, apri.» Era suo padre, di certo venuto a chiedere delucidazioni sulla partenza improvvisa e non annunciata di Thor. Si ritrovò a guardare quel viso ora delicato senza riuscire a reprimere un forte rancore. Scacciò ogni pensiero e si preoccupò di dove nasconderla dato che Odino avrebbe avvertito l’uso del seiðr. «Figliolo, apri.»  
«Un attimo, Padre» rispose togliendo lentamente la mano dalla sua bocca. «Vai nei bagni, stai ferma e fai silenzio.»  
«Loki-»  
«Shhh. Fa’ come ti ho detto. Vai!» Thor buttò un occhio alla porta poi annuì e si avviò verso la stanza alla sua destra.  
Loki prese un respiro e andò ad aprire.  
«Scusami per aver tardato.» Odino varcò la soglia senza dire nulla e subito il suo occhio scrutò l’intera camera. «Volevi parlarmi, Padre?» Provò a recuperare la sua attenzione riuscendo nel suo intento. «Immagino tu voglia ragguagli circa la partenza di Thor.»  
«No.» Rimase interdetto dalla sua risposta ma riuscì a nasconderlo. «Volevo solo discorrere un po’ con te. Se ne avessi voglia e non fossi impegnato.» Un’ondata di calore gli si versò nello stomaco che neanche fece caso al nuovo scrutare di suo padre.  
Solitamente Odino non trascorreva molto tempo con lui e neanche con Thor, se doveva essere onesto. Ma a differenza di suo fratello, Loki sentiva la mancanza di quei pomeriggi passati fra la biblioteca e la sala delle reliquie, in cui la voce di suo padre era un viaggio fra leggende e storia, fra un futuro che l’avrebbe visto re, un giorno, ed un destino che avrebbe ricordato il suo nome.  
«Padre, mi farebbe davvero pi- » Un fracasso inquietante spezzò ricordi e parole e l’attenzione di Odino fu rapita dalla porta che dava alla sala bagno.  
 _Brutto imbranato_! Chissà che diamine aveva combinato.  
«Hai ospiti, figlio?»  
«No!» Rispose frettolosamente e capì che era stato uno sbaglio grossolano poiché aveva palesato la sua menzogna. «Padre!» Ma Odino si era già avviato verso la porta. «Sarebbe sconveniente, credimi.»  
«Cosa nascondi, Loki? Un altro dei tuoi inganni? Ai danni di chi stavolta?»  
«Lascia che ti spieghi-»  
«Non insultarmi con le tue menzogne. Abbi la decenza di tacere.»  
Ingoiò un nodo e rimase silente davanti al suo sguardo severo, ammonitore... deluso.  
Quante volte l’aveva visto? Quante di quelle se l’era davvero meritato?  
Era vero che avrebbe mentito, ma l’avrebbe fatto per una buona ragione stavolta, l’avrebbe fatto per salvare il suo figlio prediletto, colui che aveva sempre avuto il suo rispetto, a cui non erano mai state regalate simili occhiate.  
Stava per scusarsi per l’ennesima volta, stava per buttare giù un’altra sorsata di veleno quando la porta del bagno si aprì.  
«Vostra Maestà, i miei ossequi.» Thor abbassò il capo intrecciando le dita davanti al corto taglio di quella tunica inappropriata.  
Non riuscì neanche ad aprire bocca, per la prima volta in vita sua, suo fratello gli aveva rubato ogni parola.  
Odino non mostrò alcun turbamento davanti a quella giovane svestita. Si limitò a guardarla severo e poi parlò: «Dimmi fanciulla, perché ti nascondevi?»  
Loki pregò che Thor non dicesse nulla perché con ogni probabilità, sarebbe stata la cosa sbagliata da dire, ma le sue labbra si mossero. Lo sguardo sempre fisso al pavimento.  
«Pensavo fosse sconveniente farmi trovare in compagnia del principe. Mi dispiace se vi ho mancato di rispetto.»  
Quello non poteva essere davvero suo fratello. Suo fratello non sarebbe stato così sagace, doveva essere un effetto collaterale di tutta quella storia. O forse Thor aveva vissuto quel momento imbarazzante altre volte, ovviamente stando dall’altra parte della barricata.  
Odino continuò a studiare la ragazza e Loki finalmente riuscì a ritrovare il governo della sua lingua. C’era sempre il rischio che quella bocca potesse dire qualche stupidaggine.  
«Padre, non avevo intenzione di mentirti, ma temevo il tuo giudizio.» Odino abbandonò la ragazza e raggiunse la porta, Loki lo seguì gettando uno sguardo a Thor che aveva deciso di rimanere in quella posizione remissiva.  
«Figlio mio, la prossima volta invece di nascondere una fanciulla come fosse un oggetto scomodo, faresti meglio a farla rivestire e a presentarla. Non è da gentiluomini un simile comportamento.»  
«Hai ragione, Padre. Mi scuserò con lei.» L’occhio di Odino viaggiò oltre le sue spalle e Loki sapeva stava guardando quella che in realtà era suo figlio.  
«Parleremo un’altra volta. Torna pure dalla tua dama... È molto graziosa.»  
Loki annuì ingoiando dell’imbarazzo e chiuse la porta alle spalle di suo padre.  
Se quella storia non l’avesse ucciso ci sarebbe andata vicino.  
Si voltò verso Thor e con poche veloci falcate le fu di fronte. L’afferrò per le spalle e la sbatté contro il muro con forza.  
«Quale parte del “stai ferma e zitta” non ti era chiara? Lo sai che abbiamo rischiato?»  
«È andata bene, però. Padre non ha capito-»  
«Questo solo perché la parte della puttana ti riesce stranamente bene!» Thor serrò la mascella e Loki le lasciò andare le spalle. «Dovevi lasciar fare a me.»  
«La prossima volta che Padre ti attaccherà me ne starò al mio posto.»  
«Non è quello che hai sempre fatto?» sibilò con un sorriso velenoso.  
Thor non rispose, si spostò dal muro dandogli una spallata e si diresse verso gli abiti che ancora giacevano sulla sedia.  
«Non ho mai capito tutto questo rancore che covi dentro, fratello. A volte ho come la sensazione che tu mi odi.»  
«Purtroppo la parte della vittima non ti riesce altrettanto bene, Thor.» Si voltò ma trovò solo la sua schiena.  
«La lascio volentieri a te.»  
La tunica fu gettata malamente a terra mentre Thor tentava inutilmente di indossare quello che era un bolero ma che ai suoi occhi doveva essere sembrato un paio di pantaloni.  
Loki sorrise divertito e restò silente a godersi la scena mentre suo fratello - sarebbe stato più opportuno dire sorella - provava con scarsi risultati ad infilare un piede in una manica.  
«Dannazione!» Anche il bolero andò a fare compagnia alla tunica.  
«Sembra che necessiti di aiuto.»  
«No! Sono capace di vestirmi! Se solo mi avessi preso degli abiti normali.» Thor si voltò senza mostrare imbarazzo per la sua nudità. «Perché non mi hai preso dei pantaloni? Sif indossa pantaloni!»  
Fu uno spillo sotto le unghie.  
«Allora chiedi aiuto alla tua cara Sif. Io mi tiro fuori.» Le lasciò un ghigno serafico e si avviò verso la porta.  
«Cos- Loki? Non puoi abbandonarmi!»  
«L’ho appena fatto.»  
Chiuse il legno alle spalle e si avviò nel corridoio.  
L’avrebbe fatta cuocere un po’ nel suo brodo. Quando sarebbe rientrato gli avrebbe chiesto scusa e l’avrebbe implorato in ginocchio di aiutarla e lui avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita. In quelle condizioni era innocua e soprattutto non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di uscire fuori da quella stanza.  
Scese nel salone centrale e si diresse verso i giardini. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di pausa da tutta quella confusione.  
Doveva dimenticare lo sguardo di suo padre e la sensazione orribile di sentirsi ancora una volta indegno davanti ai suoi occhi. Doveva dimenticarsi di Thor e dei suoi problemi, e lasciare che fosse la quiete ed il silenzio a circondarlo. In fondo la solitudine era sempre stata una buona amica, l’unica.

Si era seduto sulla panca di marmo dirimpetto alla fontana che raffigurava Sigyn.  
Da bambino aveva sentito i sospiri delle ancelle che si fermavano di fronte ai fiotti d’acqua e si chiedevano se avrebbero mai avuto lo stesso destino della bella Sigyn, per il cui amore, Nygis aveva creato l’intero firmamento.  
Era una leggenda tramandata da millenni.  
Si narrava che in un tempo lontano, un tempo di cui nemmeno le Norne conoscevano le trame, in un luogo sospeso nello spazio, si consumò l’amore fra Nygis, colui che diede alla luce le stelle, e Sigyn, la più bella di tutte le sue creature.  
Nygis era un essere senza tempo e senza storia. Era sempre esistito ancora prima dell’avvento degli dèi. Era padrone del cosmo e ne governava le leggi, ma era anche solo, perso nel buio senza fine.  
Un giorno, la sua tristezza crebbe al tal punto che Nygis pianse per la prima volta e da quell'unica lacrima nacque Sigyn, la prima stella. Nygis l’amò dal primo momento e Sigyn amò chi le aveva dato la luce.  
Il loro amore durò a lungo, ma a differenza di Nygis, Sigyn era destinata a spegnersi, in quanto nata come stella. Nygis provò ad impedire che ciò avvenisse, provò a plasmare nuovamente le leggi del cosmo alla sua volontà, ma alla fine Sigyn si spense e lui tornò nell’oscurità.  
Ma ormai Nygis, che aveva conosciuto cosa fosse l’amore, non poteva più vivere senza e così iniziò a piangere sperando di rivederla, ma ogni lacrima partoriva una stella diversa e nessuna di esse era mai la sua Sigyn.  
Ancora oggi Nygis riempie il cielo di stelle continuando a piangere per il suo unico amore, nella speranza che un dì ella possa tornare da lui.  
Era una storia che poteva colpire solo le ragazzine.  
Non esisteva un amore così, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amare così a lungo ciò che era solo un sogno fugace.  
«Guardi la bella Sigyn?»  
Sorrise a quella voce e si alzò dalla panca.  
«Ricordavo quando mi raccontavi di lei.» Posò un bacio su una guancia di sua madre. Frigga annuì dolcemente e Loki le porse il braccio. «Passeggiamo?»  
«Volentieri.»  
A differenza di suo padre, Loki sapeva di possedere un legame speciale con sua madre, un legame che forse neanche Thor poteva vantare.  
Frigga sapeva leggere nei suoi silenzi e nelle sue stesse bugie. Frigga gli parlava con un semplice tocco e sapeva ascoltare i suoi. Eppure, paradossalmente, Loki indossava le sue maschere più belle in sua presenza, quasi temesse che sua madre potesse rendersi conto di ciò che celava realmente nel suo cuore.  
Neanche lui voleva saperlo, a dire il vero, perché le semplici sporadiche ombre che aveva avvertito, riuscivano quasi a spaventarlo.  
Temeva che la verità fosse sempre giaciuta in quell’occhio deluso, forse suo padre aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
«Giornata incantevole.»  
«È la tua compagnia a renderla tale, Madre.» La sentì ridere e sorrise di riflesso.  
«È migliore di quella della fanciulla dai capelli d’oro?» Il passo si arrestò e Loki si costrinse a tenere quel sorriso.  
«Non si ripeterà più un simile episodio.» Dannato Thor e la sua imbranataggine!  
Frigga gli accarezzò il viso e fece riprendere il passo tenendosi stretta attorno al braccio di suo figlio.  
«Non c’è motivo per cui debba scusarti, Loki. Sono debolezze degli uomini.» Annuì mentre incrociava lo sguardo di qualche ancella.  
Nonostante non potesse vantare una bellezza simile a quella di Thor, aveva sempre riscosso l’interesse di qualche fanciulla, ma solitamente nessuna riusciva a riscuotere il suo di interesse. Forse cercava qualcosa che in realtà non potevano dargli, forse non sapeva neanche lui cosa cercasse.  
Un corpo caldo nel quale svuotarsi, l’aveva sempre trovato con facilità. Qualcuna che sapesse _toccarlo _ davvero, non credeva esistesse.  
«Forse è stato un po’ scortese nasconderla. In fondo neanche quel tipo di fanciulla merita mancanza di rispetto.» Ed ora anche sua madre aveva dato a Thor della poco di buono. In fondo per come si era presentata non avevano nessun torto.  
«Non è una donna di quei costumi, Madre.» Il viso barbuto di suo fratello gli sbucò fra i pensieri e non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso divertito.  
«Ah, capisco.» Ma sua madre doveva averlo frainteso.  
«No, Madre, ciò che intendevo-»  
«Loki, non servono cornici di parole in questi casi, per quanto tu ami usarne.» Un’altra carezza e lo sguardo dolce di sua madre lo obbligò al silenzio. «Posso sapere almeno il suo nome?»  
Sorrise forzatamente mentre si rendeva conto che quella situazione doveva essere risolta quanto prima. Appena avesse trovato il responsabile di ciò lo avrebbe scuoiato!  
Ma adesso un nome, serviva un nome.  
La sua mente viaggiò frenetica finché le labbra non si mossero da sole: «Sigyn.»  
«Ora capisco perché eri fermo davanti alla fontana. La tua lady indossa un nome importante.»  
«È solo un’amica, Madre.» Le prese la mano e la strinse fra le sue. «Ha bisogno del mio aiuto ed io intendo aiutarla.» _E poi strangolarla._  
«Un’amica, Loki?... Bugia poco riuscita, figlio mio.» E quando sua madre faceva _quello _ sguardo era meglio non contraddirla.  
Si limitò ad annuire addolcendo il viso e si comandò di trattenere l’istinto omicida non appena avesse messo piede nella sua stanza.  

Attraversò il corridoio con passi veloci.  
No, non poteva aspettare oltre, prima sistemava quel problema, prima avrebbe potuto prendere suo fratello a pugni suo quel suo ghigno virile!  
Spalancò la porta e la richiuse subito dopo.  
«Dove sei?» Il letto era stato messo in ordine e il tavolo pulito. Sulla seggiola non c’era più alcun vestito.    
Brutto presentimento.  
«Thor?» Raggiunse il bagno ma anche lì non trovò nessuno.  
A quel punto uscì fuori al balcone ma, come aveva immaginato, era vuoto.  
«Maledizione» ringhiò fra i denti.  
Ed ora dove era andata a cacciarsi? Non aveva intenzione di vagare per la reggia rischiando di incrociare uno di quei palloni gonfiati dei suoi compagni, o peggio, di nuovo loro padre?  
Non gli restava che andarla a cercare e sperare di arrivare prima che potesse commettere un errore che sarebbe costato caro ad entrambi.

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
Linn era nata nel palazzo reale e lì era cresciuta. Sua madre era morta dandola alla luce, di suo padre non sapeva neanche il nome.  
Linn non conosceva nulla del mondo al di fuori di quelle mura dorate, al di fuori degli inchini e dello sguardo basso.  
Era una bambina eppure aveva già capito che nella sua vita avrebbe dovuto sempre dire di sì ad ogni ordine, e che scusarsi era la risposta migliore quando non si aveva altro da rispondere.  
Stava passando il panno di lana su una grossa anfora dorata e pensava ai capelli della donna distesa sul letto del principe.  
Lady Gunhild le aveva chiesto di dimenticare e lei le aveva detto che aveva dimenticato.  
Era una bugia, perché Linn non poteva dimenticare.  
Quando era entrata nella stanza le sue ginocchia avevano tremato.  
In giro si diceva che il principe Loki praticasse arti oscure e che lui stesso fosse il figlio oscuro di Odino. Aveva avuto paura di trovarsi davanti qualche macabra magia ma poi aveva visto solo una grande stanza, una grande e luminosa stanza. Aveva poggiato il vassoio sul tavolo sentendo nelle orecchie la voce del principe e il suo ordine, la sua promessa raccapricciante. Si era voltata poi verso la porta ma gli occhi avevano incrociato quelli di qualcun altro.  
Occhi azzurri come i suoi ma su un viso di donna.  
Li aveva abbassati immediatamente ed era rimasta ferma. Il terrore le aveva bloccato i piedi e la lingua e Linn aveva avuto voglia di piangere ed implorare pietà. Non voleva che il principe le facesse cavare gli occhi.  
«Come ti chiami?» La voce era dolce e rassicurante ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca. «Loki ti avrà ordinato di non parlare con me, immagino. Tipico di lui...» La giovane donna si sollevò dal letto e si avvicinò al tavolo ma Linn ne udì solo i passi dei piedi nudi perché non aveva ancora sollevato lo sguardo dal pavimento. «Non preoccuparti, non gli dirò che mi hai parlato. Voglio solo sapere il nome della graziosa ancella che mi ha portato la colazione.»  
Il suo viso si alzò a quelle parole incrociando un sorriso così gentile che Linn sentì di potersi fidare.  
«Linn, mia signora» rispose timidamente.  
La donna rise appena e poi annuì da sotto una cascata di onde bionde.  
«Grazie, Linn.»  
Non avrebbe mai creduto esistesse fanciulla più bella di costei che vedeva riflessa nei suoi grandi occhi di bambina, eppure aveva visto tante dame eleganti a palazzo, ma nessuna era mai stata gentile come lei. Quasi mai qualcuno le aveva detto _Grazie_ , a parte il principe Thor quando aveva raccolto da terra uno dei suoi guanti. Forse per questo le era sembrata bellissima.  
Fece un piccolo inchino e andò via.  
Corse per il corridoio fino alla cucina e disse la piccola bugia a Lady Gunhild.  
Era poi tornata a lucidare le anfore con un piccolo sorriso a riflettersi sulla superficie dorata.  
  
* 

Aveva girovagato per mezzo palazzo, era giunto fino all’arena degli allenamenti ma nulla: di Thor non c’era traccia.  
Tornato a palazzo, scese da cavallo lasciando le redini ad uno stalliere e tornò nei giardini.  
Non era raro che suo fratello si addormentasse all’ombra di qualche albero, magari stava cercando un po’ di riposo come aveva fatto lui stesso poco prima.  
Ma neanche nei giardini vi era traccia di lei - di lui.  
Si ritrovò a passare davanti alla fontana e stavolta guardò la statua in ginocchio con un certo odio. Avrebbe solo voluto distruggerla, avrebbe voluto distruggere quello stupido, perché era più che certo che quello che gli era successo se lo fosse, se non meritato, per lo meno cercato.  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte prendendo un profondo respiro.  
Non aveva più idea di dove guardare.  
Forse era andato da solo alla taverna, ma a quale scopo? Thor non era portato per i fini ragionamenti, ma che andare lì senza di lui fosse una perdita di tempo lo poteva anche capire da solo.  
Decise infine che poteva solo affidarsi al seiðr e sperare che suo padre non ne avvertisse la forza giacché avrebbe dovuto espanderlo per tutto il palazzo.  
Era rischioso, ma non aveva altra scelta.  
Stava per tornare in camera quando vide la piccola ancella a cui aveva chiesto di portare la colazione, inginocchiata davanti ad un’anfora.  
Forse poteva giocarsi ancora una carta.  
Le si avvicinò con passi che la bambina non udì neppure.  
«Alzati» comandò e la vide sobbalzare. Il panno bianco le cade dalle mani mentre si rimetteva in piedi con gesti troppo agitati per chi non ha nulla da nascondere. «Hai fatto ciò che ti è stato ordinato?»  
«Sì, principe.» La voce tremò così come il suo piccolo corpo. Forse aveva un po’ esagerato con quella minaccia, ma aveva solo voluto evitare che girassero voci - anche se poi le uniche persone a cui avrebbe voluto davvero celare tutto avevano già visto e sentito.  
«So che hai visto la donna nella mia stanza.»  
«N-no, principe, io non ho visto nessuna donna.» Sì, l’aveva vista e sì, l’aveva terrorizzata.  
«Non ti farò del male.» Le alzò il volto con una mano e lesse tutta la paura che annegava in quegli occhi. «Devi trovarla per me.»  
«Ma-» La piccola ancella non ebbe però il coraggio di continuare.  
«Sapresti riconoscerla senza sbagliare?» Uno scambio di persona era plausibile visto che la metà delle fanciulle avevano capelli biondi e occhi azzurri. Anche se una fanciulla sgraziata come Thor era una mosca bianca.  
«Sì, principe.»  
«Sei sicura? Stavolta mantengo la parola se disobbedisci.»  
La bambina deglutì ed annuì tenendo poi il capo nuovamente basso.  
«Riconoscerei la vostra dama fra migliaia, principe.»  
Su “la vostra dama” si trattenne dal sospirare, ma assentì decidendo che poteva fidarsi. Quella ragazzina aveva abbastanza timore di lui da non poter mentire.  
«Va’ a cercarla e quando la trovi vieni a chiamarmi. Non farti vedere e soprattutto non dire a nessuno di quest’ordine.»  
«Sì, principe.» Dopo un inchino la vide sparire alla destra della biforcazione del corridoio.  
Di certo un’ancella che scorazzava per il palazzo attirava meno attenzione di lui, soprattutto se quell’idiota di Thor avesse deciso di nascondersi in cucina o zone attigue, in fondo non sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
Da bambino si rifugiava spesso fra la servitù e perdeva tempo a pavoneggiarsi con la sua spada di legno sui tavoli della cucina mentre ancelle e sguatteri applaudivano divertiti.  
Loki non riusciva a capire neanche da adulto il perché fossero così diversi.  
In fondo loro erano principi. Loro avevano diritto di dare ordini e di essere obbediti. Quelli erano solo servi, non erano amici, né nulla di simile.  
In tutti e nove i Regni esistevano i re ed i sudditi, anche se con nomi diversi. Era una semplice realtà.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si chiese se Thor non si fosse cacciato in un altro guaio, si chiese soprattutto perché si stava preoccupando così tanto.  
La risposta non arrivò ma stavolta nella sua testa balenò il volto di _Sigyn_.

Passarono svariate ore e Loki le trascorse nella sala delle reliquie, seduto sulle scale a guardare Mjolnir poggiato sul suo piedistallo.  
La scritta riportava: _Solo il più degno_.  
Il più degno. Suo padre aveva deciso che era Thor e lui ancora si domandava perché.  
Non eccelleva nell’uso delle armi, ma nello scontro era insidioso tanto quanto suo fratello. Un inganno ben congegnato poteva fare più danni di un fendente, eppure nessuno sembrava capirne il valore.  
Si alzò e con pochi passi raggiunse il piedistallo.  
Perché lui non era degno? Perché suo padre non lo aveva mai ritenuto tale?  
Eppure aveva sempre agito con il solo scopo di conquistare la sua approvazione.  
Allungò la mano e strinse l’impugnatura. Non provò neanche a sollevarlo. Lasciò la presa e mandò giù un groppo acido.  
L’occhio cadde sullo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni mentre sentiva i passi di una guardia.  
«Principe, c’è una piccola ancella che chiede di voi.» Si voltò all’istante e seguì l'uomo.  
La bambina aspettava in cima alle scale con i capelli scomposti ed il fiatone.  
Le fece segno di seguirlo e si allontanarono dalle due guardie che sorvegliavano la preziosa sala.  
«L’hai trovata?» le chiese senza smettere di camminare rapido. Le corte gambe della ragazzina riuscivano a malapena a stargli dietro.  
«Sì... principe... è nella biblioteca.»  
Si arrestò e la guardò sottile. «Sei certa sia lei?»  
Thor non metteva piede nella biblioteca da secoli, da quando aveva terminato gli studi a cui lo aveva costretto Odino - con scarsi risultati, fra l’altro. Era per questo che non aveva controllato lui stesso.  
La bambina annuì più volte. «Ne sono sicura. È la vostra dama.»  
Le lanciò uno sguardo truce e represse un ringhio infastidito.  
«Vieni con me. Se ti sei sbagliata non dovrò cercarti per punirti.»  
Poteva quasi sentire il brivido che le aveva attraversato la spina dorsale.

Dopo aver percorso i corridoi e i giardini che dividevano il palazzo dalla torre che accoglieva la biblioteca, si ritrovarono davanti alla grossa porta di faggio. Loki guardò un’ultima volta la bambina per assicurassi che fosse certa di ciò che aveva affermato. Di tutta risposta la piccola aprì il grande portone.  
«È lì in cima, principe.»  
Seguì il piccolo dito che puntava al piano superiore e riconobbe la coda di capelli che era stato lui stesso a stringere.  
«Ottimo lavoro.» Quelle due parole ed un accenno di sorriso bastarono per vedere la gioia spargersi sul suo viso. «Ora torna ai tuoi doveri.»  
Un _Grazie _ ed un ennesimo inchino.  
Thor non era in solitudine, ma nessuno di coloro che consultavano silenti gli antichi tomi, sembrava aver fatto caso alla fanciulla seduta sulla balaustra del soppalco. Non avrebbe mai perso quel vizio.  
Chiuse la porta che per struttura non cigolò, e si avviò alle scale.  
Poteva darle una spinta e farle rompere qualche osso. Si stupì di non trovare la cosa molto divertente.  
Solo quando le fu quasi di fronte, Thor sollevò il viso su di lui.  
Lo sguardo che ricevette aveva ben poco di amichevole.  
«Vattene. Non ho bisogno di te.»  
Uno _SHHHH _ salì dal piano di sotto. Nessuno dei due se ne preoccupò.  
Loki vide il grosso libro sulle sue ginocchia coperte da una gonna a frange rosse e nere. Era perfino riuscita ad indossare il misterioso corsetto e la cosa lo fece sorridere. Ora sembrava quasi una vera donna.  
«È al contrario» sussurrò prendendo il tomo. Lo girò e glielo poggiò ancora sulle gambe. Thor serrò la mascella e continuò a leggere, o sarebbe meglio dire iniziò, anche se era sicuro che non fosse proprio in grado di farlo. «Tu non conosci le rune, smettila di perdere tempo.» Ma Thor continuò cocciutamente ad ignorarlo tenendo gli occhi sulla pagina ingiallita dal tempo, di certo più per ripicca che per altro. «Questo simbolo vuol dire “fuoco” e questo “legame”,» aggiunse poggiandosi contro la balaustra al suo fianco. Thor non alzò lo sguardo e lui sorrise ancora più divertito. «Vuoi imparare come si crea una catena di fiamme?»  
«Lasciami in pace!»  
Altro _SHHHH _ di ammonimento.  
Loki guardò in basso ma non diede troppo peso al borbottare del vecchio maestro.  
«Hai detto che ti tiri fuori, bene, me la caverò da solo. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  
«Sì che ce l’hai.»  
«No, non ce l’ho!»  
 _SHHHHHH_!  
Stavolta fu Thor ad affacciarsi. «Che cosa vuoi, vecchio? Vuoi assaggiare la collera del figlio di Odino?»  
Loki notò gli occhi grigi del vecchio puntare interdetti su di lui, e si disse che Thor non doveva averci fatto caso altrimenti avrebbe ribadito a gran voce che era a lui (lei) che si riferiva.  
Ad ogni modo l’anziano maestro poggiò il libro su una delle scrivanie e si allontanò in direzione della porta brontolando sommessamente.  
«Andiamo, torna in camera.» Ma quando tentò di afferrarle il polso, Thor scostò la mano con un gesto brusco e scese dalla balaustra.  
«Non ho mai preso ordini da te, fratello. Non intendo farlo ora.»  
«Ed io non ho mai sopportato i tuoi capricci e non intendo iniziare ora!» Loki poteva leggere la sua stessa irritazione negli occhi della fanciulla che conteneva l’anima di suo fratello e si chiese per quale motivo desiderasse non vederla.  
«Non tornerò mai come prima. Tu non hai idea di cosa fare e non l’hai mai saputo. Mi hai mentito, come al solito. Hai detto che mi avresti aiutato ma non era vero, come non è vero nulla di ciò che esce da quella bocca! Ed io sono stanco, Loki. Sono stanco.»  
«Quindi è questo che pensi di me? Avevi solo bisogno di un viso grazioso per dirmelo... Grazie per tua di sincerità, _fratello_.» Mimò un inchino di beffa e con un sorriso le diede le spalle.  
Che se la vedesse da sola a quel punto. Non aveva davvero più alcuna intenzione di sottostare a quel suo comportamento ingrato.  
In fondo neanche di suo fratello possedeva il rispetto, chissà per quale motivo lasciava che la cosa lo ferisse ancora.  
Non fece neanche due passi che si sentì colpire alle spalle. Ne seguì un tonfo e alla sua destra vide il tomo a terra.  
Si fermò serrando la mascella. «Porta almeno rispetto per ciò che esseri migliori di te hanno voluto tramandarci» affermò stando fisso a guardare le scale che scendevano di fronte a lui.  
«Tu non sai come mi sento. Non puoi capire cosa significa essere rinchiuso in questo corpo.» Quella voce a cui aveva imparato ad associare il nome di suo fratello gli arrivò rabbiosa alle spalle.  
«Ci sono condanne peggiori. Puoi essere chiuso in un corpo che ti appartiene e sentirti comunque estraneo.»  
La lasciò lì con quelle parole ma quando stava per scendere il primo gradino sentì la sua mano cingergli forte un polso.  
«Ti prego... Aiutami, fratello.» Avrebbe voluto urlarle che non meritava né il suo aiuto né di chiamarlo fratello, ma le dita attorno alla sua pelle erano morbide, senza i calli di chi tiene una spada, senza la presa di chi si sente superiore.  
Erano dita che somigliavano alle sue, solo più calde.  
Il calore inopportuno che si estese anche al resto del suo corpo, lo obbligò a liberarsi di quella stretta.  
«Fa’ quello che dico e cerca di non irritarmi ulteriormente perché, credimi, ci riesci immensamente bene.»  
Con un sorriso Thor lo affiancò ed annuì. «Ci proverò.»  
Suo fratello era sempre stato vittima dell’ira e della collera improvvisa, ma mai era stato sfiorato dal rancore. Thor si infuriava e dimenticava quasi con la stessa velocità. Loki non poteva vantare la stessa capacità. Al contrario possedeva un autocontrollo eguagliato solo dal rancore che ne scaturiva e che gli annegava lo stomaco senza che potesse liberarsene.  
Si sforzò di non ricambiare quel sorriso perché, sapeva, avrebbe allargato ulteriormente quello su quel viso che iniziava a far fatica ad associare a suo fratello.  
Portò lo sguardo davanti e iniziò a scendere i pioli coperti dal pesante tappeto rosso.  
«Come sei riuscita a vestirti?»  
«Ho chiesto a Sif.» Ma quando con la coda dell’occhio la guardò capì che era solo una battuta. «Mi sono detto: “Non deve essere più difficile del toglierli, Thor, prova a fare ciò che fai ma al contrario”. Ha funzionato.»  
Sorrise e poi rise sentendo il suono allegro di un’altra risata.  
«L’importante è il risultato» affermò quando arrivarono alla porta.  
«E com’è il risultato?» chiese Thor allargando le braccia e stavolta Loki non capì perché trovasse la risposta difficile.  
Disegnò un altro sorriso e mentì: «Appena sufficiente.»

«Ti ho trovato un nome.» Per fortuna erano riusciti ad attraversare i giardini senza fare alcun incontro, a parte il vecchio della biblioteca che li aveva guardati male ed era tornato alla sua solitaria partita di scacchi.  
«Ti ho già detto che non voglio altri nomi.»  
«Ed io ti ho detto che è necessario, perciò adesso fa’ silenzio, Sigyn.»  
Thor si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoio e lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
«Sigyn? Come _quella _ Sigyn?» Un sorrisino sghembo bastò come risposta. «Loki, ma perché? È imbarazzante. Non potevo sceglierlo io un nome meno, che ne so, meno femminile?»  
«No, e la risposta te la sei data da sola.»  
«Solo. Da solo.» Lo corresse ma Loki riprese il passo con un ghigno.  
«No, Sigyn, sola. Tu sei una donna, non dimenticarlo.» Aspettò che lo raggiungesse e che gli desse un pugno sul petto. «Non è gentile picchiare chi ti sta aiutando, Sigyn.»  
«Smettila di usare quel nome!»  
Rise spingendo la maniglia mentre Thor continuava a borbottare.  
«Sigyn, accomoda-» Ma le parole si spezzarono quando si ritrovò davanti il viso di sua madre seduta sul bordo del suo letto. «Madre!»  
«Oh, tesoro, non pensavo fossi in compagnia. Non ti avrei disturbato.» Di male in peggio.  
Sorrise affabile e scosse la testa. Poteva sentire Thor che era una statua di gesso al suo fianco.  
«Nessun disturbo, figurati.»  
«Mia regina.» Suo fratello aveva deciso di improvvisare un inchino non troppo riuscito e Loki pensò che risultava più credibile come sgualdrina.  
C’era da rifletterci parecchio su.  
«Tu devi essere Sigyn.» Quegli occhi azzurri lo fulminarono per un attimo e poi tornarono a rivolgere lo sguardo al pavimento.  
«Sì, vostra Maestà.» Per poco non lo aveva ringhiato.  
Sua madre si avvicinò e sperò che Thor non facesse trapelare alcun disagio.  
A differenza sua non era molto abile nel celare le sue emozioni, anzi era decisamente incapace nel farlo. Era un pregio? Per Loki solo una debolezza, una delle più pericolose. Se suo fratello non avesse fatto attenzione, qualcuno un giorno avrebbe potuto usare quelle sue stesse emozioni contro di lui.  
«Non voglio rubarti alla compagnia della tua amabile ospite. Tornerò in un momento più appropriato.»  
Non aveva mai portato una sola donna nella sua stanza, preferendo consumare qualsiasi tipo di incontro in luoghi più adatti, e la prima volta che, per chissà quale motivo ancora oscuro, un ragazza metteva piede nelle sue camere, doveva finire sotto gli occhi di sua madre e, peggio, di suo padre.  
Forse le Norne stavano tentando di dirgli qualcosa...  
«Mia regina.» Thor si era orrendamente inchinata di nuovo quando sua madre era uscita dalla stanza, non prima di avergli regalato un sorriso esplicitamente divertito.  
La porta si chiuse.  
«Perché Madre conosce _quel _ nome?»  
Si era trovato spalle contro quella stessa porta senza rendersene conto.  
«Perché Padre le ha parlato del vostro incontro di stamattina ed io ho voluto riscattare il tuo onore dandoti un nome e togliendoti dallo status di prostituta.» Scansò con facilità le mani che gli tenevano le vesti e se le stirò con un sospiro. «Io uso la testa a differenza tua.»  
«Ed ora lei pensa che noi due... per le Norne, Loki!» Thor si passò le mani sul viso sbuffando avvilita.  
Non capiva perché, ma quel gesto quasi inorridito che le vide, lo infastidì.  
«Se preferivi continuare ad essere la mia puttana, bastava dirlo.» Il pugno gli arrivò dritto nello stomaco e stavolta non lo aveva previsto, ma dopo la sua ultima frase avrebbe dovuto.  
Non emise un suono. Lo incassò e guardò quel viso coprirsi di rabbia senza mostrare alcun pentimento. «Hai finito con le crisi isteriche?» sibilò freddamente mentre Thor non riusciva a perdere un velo di collera. «Ti farò portare il pranzo e nel tardo pomeriggio ci recheremo alla locanda.» La sorpassò e si diresse verso lo specchio che divideva orizzontalmente la parete per metà.  
Si sistemò la tunica gettando un occhio alla ragazza riflessa alle sue spalle che se ne stava capo chino a fumare di rabbia.  
Ormai erano diversi anni che lui e Thor avevano smesso di passare del tempo insieme. Lui troppo occupato a farsi idolatrare dai suoi rozzi compari, e Loki troppo occupato ad essere posto in secondo piano, come se nascere secondogenito fosse stata una sentenza eterna.  
Sempre secondo, sempre dietro di lui.  
Secondo nel cuore di suo padre, secondo agli occhi di Asgard.  
Neanche si ricordava più quanto fosse faticoso e snervante avere a che fare con suo fratello che, nonostante quella nuova forma, manteneva integre tutte le sue peggiori caratteristiche: arroganza, sconsideratezza e stupidità.  
«Stavolta cerca di non andartene in giro. Al mio ritorno cercheremo di mettere fine a questo fastidio.»  
Uscì senza aspettarsi nessuna risposta.

  


  


  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

***

  
«Buon appetito, mia signora.» Linn non credeva che il principe l’avrebbe cercata ancora eppure ne fu felice. Fu felice che lui le avesse sorriso e le avesse detto che aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
Non era cattivo come dicevano, a lei sembrava solo un tipo solitario. Doveva però tenere molto alla donna bionda che le aveva chiesto di cercare, e lei l’aveva cercata con una tale foga che i suoi polmoni sarebbero potuti uscire fuori dalla bocca, ma quando aveva visto il viso gentile assorto nella lettura, era riuscita ad andare dal principe senza sentire più la fatica.  
«Grazie.» Non c’era il sorriso dolce di quella mattina ed i suoi occhi sembravano spenti.  
Dov’era finito l’azzurro che aveva fatto sbiadire il suo?  
«Perché siete triste, mia signora?» _Mai fare domande_ , le era stato insegnato appena aveva avuto modo di capire cosa fosse un comando, eppure la lingua si era mossa da sola. «Perdonatemi. Non dovevo.» Abbassò lo sguardo quando si accorse dell’errore ma ciò che arrivò non fu un richiamo, ma una debole risata.  
«Non aver timore di parlare, Linn. Non amo mangiare nel silenzio.» Aveva spezzato un po’ di pane ed aveva iniziato a mangiare facendole segno di sedersi sulla sedia al suo fianco. «Mi faresti compagnia?»  
Non sapeva se doveva accettare, se  _poteva _ farlo. Era quasi certa che al principe non avrebbe fatto piacere, ma la sua dama era sempre così gentile che dimenticò ogni buon consiglio. Annuì e si sedette composta sulla sedia, notando come invece la ragazza non avesse alcun interesse nel mantenere un comportamento da etichetta.  
Forse era quella che chiamavano libertà. Lei ancora non aveva capito cosa volesse realmente dire.  
«Il principe Loki vi ha fatto arrabbiare, mia signora?»  
Lei rise ancora e le avvicinò un piatto per invitarla a farle compagnia non solo con la parola, ma Linn preferì non toccare nulla.  
«Hai indovinato, ma ti confido un segreto: lui lo fa sempre.» Il suo sorriso la contagiò e non si chiese se ridere del principe fosse giusto o appropriato. «Se dovesse far arrabbiare anche te, dillo a principe Thor, lui lo farà smettere.» Sorrise ancora anche se non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa simile, forse la dama al suo fianco voleva prenderla un po’ in giro.  
Andava bene, in fondo era felice di poterle stare accanto.  
«Loki non è come lo dipingono. È solo bravo a tenere lontano le persone... e non ho ancora capito perché lo faccia.» Il suo sguardo si era oscurato ancora e Linn si sentì triste a sua volta. «Perdona questi discorsi, piccola.» La mano le arruffò i capelli e lei sorrise anche se era ancora triste. «Credo che da grande diventerai una bellissima fanciulla con tutti questi boccoli.» Rise imbarazzata e scosse la testa guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
«Non credo che esista fanciulla più bella di voi.» Le venne spontaneo anche se non sembrava che lei pensasse lo stesso dall’espressione sul suo viso.  
«Sbagli. Io ho visto fanciulle molto più belle, te lo assicuro.» Tornò a mangiare e Linn continuò a guardarla con devozione.  
«No, mia signora, siete voi la più bella.» Lei le restituì uno sguardo dolce e le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Grazie, Linn. Ed io non credo esista bambina più gentile e dolce di te.» Si sentì arrossire e rimase silente mentre l’ascoltava chiacchierare ancora del principe Loki, a volte senza neanche riuscire a capire cosa volesse dire, ma non importava; le piaceva guardarla ed ascoltarla.  
Se lei e il principe si fossero sposati un giorno, magari l’avrebbe anche scelta come ancella personale e avrebbe potuto passare ogni giorno ad ascoltarla. Avrebbe potuto spazzolarle i capelli al mattino e lei le avrebbe sorriso e le avrebbe detto ancora _Grazie_.  
Si concesse di sognare e si chiese se anche quella non fosse libertà.  
  
*  
  
Nella grande sala si udiva solo il suono delle posate che picchiavano nel piatto.  
Loki teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla sua portata senza dire una parola. Sentiva suo padre scrutarlo silente, così come sua madre, che fu la prima a spezzare quel silenzio a cui lui aveva dato inizio dopo cortese “ _Scusate il ritardo_.”  
«Sei stranamente silenzioso. Hai qualche pensiero che ti disturba, tesoro?»  
«Nessuno, Madre. Non ho nulla da dire, tutto qui.» Prese un sorso di vino e tornò nel suo silenzio.  
«Strano. Parlare è ciò che ami di più... Quella giovane non ti avrà rubato anche la lingua oltre alle ore di sonno?» Per poco il boccone non gli andò di traverso. Prese un altro sorso e guardò verso suo padre.  
Sapeva bene che prima o poi il discorso sarebbe saltato fuori ed era anche per questo che aveva deciso di rifugiarsi dietro a un efficace silenzio, ma non pensava sarebbe stato lui a tirarlo in ballo.  
«Sigyn è solo un’amica, Padre.»  
«Non è quello che mi è sembrato di capire questa mattina.»  
«È un’amica _speciale_.»  
Odino ghignò e per la prima volta Loki intravide qualcosa che gli sembrò orgoglio. Quindi per guadagnarselo gli sarebbe bastato farsi beccare a letto con una donna? Molto gratificante...  
Ma più semplicemente era lo sguardo di un uomo ad un altro uomo, e anche quello sembrava non ricordarlo fino a quel momento. Sapeva che l’infamante accusa di  ergi aveva raggiunto anche le orecchie di suo padre, ma non credeva che gli avesse potuto dar credito.  
Chissà quante altre cose ignorava, chissà quanti altri segreti si nascondevano dietro a quell’occhio stanco.  
«Loki, non dovresti parlare così in assenza di Sigyn. Non credo sia un comportamento cortese né rispettoso.»  
«Perdonami.»  
«Loki era solo sincero... Una volta tanto.» E una lama invisibile tagliò la carne sebbene non uscì sangue.  
Sorrise, indossò la maschera ed alzò il calice verso suo padre. Poi mandò giù un vino al sapore di laudano.    
  
Prima ancora che arrivasse alla porta aveva udito la risata di Thor, o sarebbe stato meglio dire, quella di Sigyn, visto che nella sua testa stava nascendo una netta distinzione.  
Riconobbe anche la voce sottile della ragazzina a cui aveva dato più ordini quel giorno e non gli fu difficile capire il perché fosse ancora lì: Thor aveva sempre odiato mangiare da solo, se non c’era baccano sembrava che il cibo perdesse sapore.  
Restò qualche attimo con il palmo sulla maniglia lasciando che quella risata si riversasse nelle sue orecchie come non avessero voluto udire altro.  
Aprì poi la porta e tacquero risate e parole.  
«Principe!» La ragazzina scattò in piedi e si inchinò con riverenza ma lui portò i suoi occhi sulla smorfia infastidita comparsa sul viso di Sigy- Thor, sul viso di Thor.  
«Pensavo avessi finito di pranzare» esordì avvicinandosi al tavolo ed ignorando volutamente la piccola ancella.  
«Ed io pensavo saresti tornato più tardi. Come vedi condividiamo la stessa delusione... _principe_.»  
Quasi sorrise al suo sbilenco tentativo di colpirlo. «Speravo ti sarei mancato almeno un po’, mia dolce Sigyn.» Il sorriso si allargò quando il suo labbro iniziò a tremare di rabbia.  
 _È così che si fa, fratello..._  
«Lasciaci» ordinò poi alla ragazzina senza scostare lo sguardo da quelle lame celesti.  
«Si, mio principe. Mia signora.» Non appena la porta si chiuse dovette afferrarle un polso prima che lo colpisse con un pugno in pieno viso.  
«Dovresti smetterla di tentare, stai diventando ridicola, mia cara.»  
«Prima che questo giorno anneghi ti staccherò quella lingua, Loki. È una promessa.» Cercò di liberare il polso ma lui non lasciò la presa.  
«Cos’hai detto a quella ragazzina?» Con uno strattone le tirò il braccio obbligando il viso ad avvicinarsi al suo.    
«Cosa vuoi che le abbia detto? È una bambina.» Le sue labbra erano così vicine che quasi avrebbe potuto sfiorarle con le proprie e si stupì di non trovare quel pensiero inappropriato. «Non credermi così idiota, fratello.» Solo quando pronunciò quella parola si ridestò da quell’incomprensibile stallo. Sciolse la presa e le diede le spalle, così che non potesse vedere cosa bruciava davvero nei suoi occhi e stavolta non era rabbia.  
 _Che mi succede? È solo Thor, è solo mio fratello..._  
Prese un respiro e tornò a voltarsi.  
«Dobbiamo andare in quella taverna.» Si diresse a passo spedito verso l’armadio tirando fuori una mantella nera con un cappuccio che potesse nascondere la sua identità.  
«Non dovevamo aspettare sera?»  
«No, andremo ora.» Gettò una mantella anche a Sigyn - era ricaduto in quell’errore - che l’afferrò al volo.  
Loki poteva sentire i suoi occhi sulla schiena e capì che doveva mettere fine a quella follia al più presto, prima che potesse fare qualcosa di cui pentirsi, stavolta, di cui pentirsi sul serio.  
  
«Potevamo prendere due cavalli.»  
«Non dobbiamo dare nell’occhio.»  
«Perché due a cavallo dovrebbero dare nell’occhio?»  
Sospirò tenendo strette le redini «Non sono i cavalli a dare nell’occhio, ma tu. Ricordi il discorso “sgraziata, volgare e indecente”? È ancora valido.»  
E sebbene fosse stata la scelta più logica, in quel momento Loki si chiese se non fosse stato meglio rischiare, almeno avrebbe evitato di sentirsi stranamente stordito dalla sua vicinanza.  
«Attento!»  
Il cavallo si arrestò bruscamente davanti ad un tronco che tagliava di traverso la strada e di istinto lui le avvolse un braccio attorno al corpo per non farla cadere.  
«Dannazione, Loki! Non sei più capace di cavalcare?!»  
«Non l’avevo visto, scusami.»  
«Cosa?» Voltò il capo e gli sorrise. Quello era il sorriso di Sigyn, non di Thor. Il suo braccio stringeva il corpo di Sigyn. Il suo cuore stava battendo un po’ troppo velocemente contro la schiena di Sigyn.  
 _È una follia..._  
Diede un colpo di tacchi per riprendere la marcia.  
«La tua testa mi è d’intralcio» mentì cercando di scacciare quell'innaturale riflessione.  
«Questa ti è uscita male, fratello.»  
Ogni volta che lo chiamava in quel modo riceveva una doppia frustata. Una lo portava sul sentiero della logica rammentandogli chi fosse in realtà quella fanciulla, l’altra colpiva il suo orgoglio facendo nascere in lui il desiderio di zittire quella bocca nel modo più peccaminoso che conoscesse.  
Strinse forte le dita attorno ai legacci di cuoio ed aumentò l’andamento del galoppo.  
Arrivarono alla taverna nel tardo pomeriggio e lui imprecò a denti stretti quando riconobbe i proprietari dei due cavalli legati davanti al locale.  
«Sif e Fandral sono qui. Non ci voleva.» E non era stato l’unico a notarlo.  
Scese e senza neanche rendersene conto allungò le mani per aiutarla.  
«Scherzi, vero?» sbottò lei con beffa e con la stessa non-grazia che l’aveva contraddistinta da quando l’aveva vista quella mattina, saltò giù dallo stallone.  
Loki legò la bestia e si sistemò il cappuccio cercando di convincersi che quando sarebbe tutto finito, avrebbe dimenticato ogni emozione inappropriata, l’avrebbe dominata come al solito.  
 _È solo un gioco degli occhi. Devi rifuggire ogni pensiero._  
 _Sigyn non esiste._  
«Non è detto che mi riconoscano. Tu stai affianco a me e non dire niente.» Lei annuì e gli andò dietro.  
La taverna era già caotica e piena di gente, ma in quel momento era un bene, così avrebbero potuto confondersi fra la folla.  
Immediatamente individuò i due compagni di suo fratello seduti in compagna di altri soldati semplici ad un tavolo alla loro destra.  
«Vieni.» Decise che accomodarsi sul lato opposto era la cosa migliore. Controllò ancora che nessuno li stesse guardando mentre prendevano posto. «Riconosci qualcuno che era qui ieri sera?» Gli occhi da cui non riusciva a staccarsi, scrutarono accuratamente la sala ma senza successo.  
«Nessuno.»  
«Aspetteremo.»  
«E se non riuscissimo a trovare nessuno? E se fosse tutto inutile? Se non ci fosse-»  
Quando poggiò la mano sulla sua si zittì.  
«Tornerai quello di prima. Te lo prometto, fratello.» Non seppe neanche lui se fosse l’ennesima menzogna o solo la speranza che lo fosse.  
«Non mi chiami più Sigyn, adesso?»  
In quel momento fece fatica a scacciare la voglia di sfiorarle il viso.  
«Era solo una piccola eccezione, mia adorata.»  
«Ti prego, Loki, mi fai rabbrividire quando dici certe cose.»  
Sorrise e lei lo accompagnò. Anche lui rabbrividiva, però la cosa era stranamente piacevole quando accadeva.  
«Madre voleva che ti invitassi a pranzo» sospirò ricordando la chiacchierata imbarazzante mentre continuava a tenere d’occhio la calca nella locanda. «Immagino che fra un po’ vorrà prenderti le misure per l'abito da sposa.» Una nuova risata rubò tutta la sua attenzione.   
«Sai che mi ha chiesto Linn, quella piccola ancella?» Scosse la testa incollando gli occhi a quelle labbra che sorridevano. «“Mia signora, presto sposerete il principe Loki, vero?”»  
Non trattenne un risolino divertito. «E tu cosa le hai risposto?»  
«“Ancora non mi ha fatto la proposta”.»  
Stavolta rise di cuore e si sistemò il cappuccio che stava per scivolare via.  
«Guarda il lato positivo: stamattina eri una prostituta ed ora sei una futura principessa. È un bel salto di qualità per chi è donna da meno di 24 ore.» Rise anche al pugno che lo beccò su un braccio.  
«Chiamami Sigyn, cara, adorata, quello che vuoi, ma non principessa. Lo odio!»  
«Eppure è la definizione più adatta visto che sei un principe, o meglio, lo eri.»  
«Non provocarmi. Potrei ancora spaccarti la faccia, fratello.» Peccato che era una minaccia che sul quel bel viso aveva poca efficacia.  
«Cosa vi porto?» Una donna in carne con un grembiule unto e bisunto si avvicinò al loro tavolo.  
«Due boccali di idromele.»  
«Arrivano subito.» Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo ad accorgersi della sua presenza che Sigyn - _è Thor _ \- aveva già ordinato.  
Non erano lì per diletto, ma non volle replicare. Non voleva rischiare di perdere la tregua appena raggiunta, non voleva far sparire quella strana sensazione di calore.  
Non si rese conto di fissare il suo viso ormai da un po’ finché non incrociò i suoi occhi.  
«Che c’è?» Per la seconda volta non aveva parole e per la seconda volta si disse che sarebbe stato meglio gettare da quel balcone la figura che aveva di fronte non appena aveva messo piede nella sua stanza - nella sua vita.  
«Niente.» Fu grato dell’arrivo dei due boccali. Non era un amante dell’idromele però in quel momento non gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente male alleggerire un po’ la testa.  
  
Dopo i primi due, erano arrivati altri due e poi altri due ancora e Loki sentiva la concentrazione iniziare ad essere annebbiata dai fumi, nonché la risata di Sigyn - ormai non riusciva più a vedere suo fratello - impossessarsi con troppa forza della sua attenzione.  
«A quel punto gli ho detto: "non sai che provocare il figlio di Odino è un pessimo passatempo?" E gli ho dato una testata!» I racconti di Thor non erano mai stati interessanti come in quel momento, forse era l’idromele, forse quella voce, quelle labbra.  
Loki sorrise ed allontanò il boccale da sé.  
«Credo sia meglio fermarci qui.» Afferrò anche il suo boccale prima che potesse bere un altro sorso.  
«Non fare il noioso, io reggo una botte di idromele, sei tu che non sei abbastanza uomo.»  
«Non era la battuta migliore da dire, mia dolce Sigyn» ghignò.  
«È qui che sbagli.» Lei liberò il boccale e lo mandò giù con un solo sorso. «Non era una battuta.» Quando si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano scosse la testa rassegnato: no, non sarebbe ma stata una donna come le altre.  
«Guarda chi si vede nei borghi del popolino: il nostro principe cadetto.»  
La voce di Fandral arrivò come una secchiata d’acqua sulla testa. Non si era minimamente accorto che era stato riconosciuto né che lui e Sif si erano avvicinati al loro tavolo. Vide la stessa sensazione di stupore sul viso al suo fianco, il viso di Sigyn.  
«Ogni tanto amo scendere nei bassifondi anche io» rispose non troppo prontamente ma Fandral ridacchiò annuendo - era chiaramente ubriaco. Sif invece pareva aver deciso di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla sua accompagnatrice. «Non ti hanno insegnato che è scortese fissare la gente, Sif?» la rimproverò con un ghigno.  
«Mi perdonerai se trovo insolito il tuo accompagnarti a una donna che non sia tua madre.» Fandral rise sfacciatamente e lui stirò ancora le labbra.  
«Forse sei tu che ti sei accompagnata un po’ a troppi uomini. Di’ un po’, Lady Sif, quante spade hai maneggiato?» Stavolta Fandral decise di non ridere e fu la gola di Sigyn a lasciar andare un breve risolino che però non sfuggì agli occhi da lupa della guerriera.  
«Spero che abbia abbastanza denaro per pagare i vostri servigi, mia bella signora.» A quelle parole Sigyn scattò come una molla.  
«Ti conviene frenare la lingua, Sif, non costringermi a zittirti con la forza.»  
«Uh, una gattina con gli artigli affilati... Una degna compagna, non c’è che dire.»  
Loki allungò una mano per intimarle di non cedere alle provocazioni, in fondo sapeva con quanta facilità si incendiasse l’animo di suo fratello.  
«Non era la vostra compagnia che bramavamo quando siamo venuti qui, per cui liberateci dal fastidio della vostra presenza perché io e Lady Sigyn avremmo di meglio da fare.»  
«Oh, non ne dubito...» Lo sguardo di Fandral indugiò sul viso di lei un po’ troppo e Loki sentì l’istinto di ficcargli una lama nella gola all’istante. L’istinto crebbe quando lo spadaccino le prese una mano e la baciò. «Lady Sigyn, è stato un piacer-» Ma prima che potesse finire la sua sviolinata, la mano era scivolata via dalla sua e si era schiantata stretta a pugno dritta sul suo mento facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio.  
«Non osare rifarlo o ti faccio saltare i denti uno per volta!» Sigyn, letteralmente, fumava di rabbia.  
Fandral si tastò il mento con un’espressione fra lo sconcerto e l’iracondo ma poi preferì sciogliersi in una risata, forse per smorzare l’imbarazzo.  
«Che mano pesante, Lady Sigyn, spero non usiate la stessa grazia sul nostro gracile principe altrimenti farebbe meglio a farsi dare qualche lezione di autodifesa da suo fratello.» Aveva poi preso la porta senza aspettare che Sif lo seguisse, di fatto la donna era rimasta silente con i suoi occhi sul viso di Loki ed un sorriso sghembo che valeva mille parole.  
«A proposito di tuo fratello, cos’è questa storia della battuta di caccia? Sai bene che non sarebbe andato senza di noi.»  
«Siete voi a dover elemosinare la sua compagnia, non il contrario.»  
Sif fece un passo verso il tavolo dove poggiò entrambi i palmi. «La tua di compagnia, invece, pare letteralmente disgustarlo.»  
«Non -» Loki afferrò il polso di Sigyn comandandole con un semplice sguardo di tacere. Lo stesso fece lui e Sif uscì dalla locanda portandosi dietro un sorriso trionfante.  
Con uno strattone sentì la sua presa spezzarsi. «Perché mi hai fermato? Le avrei spaccato la faccia!»  
«No. Avresti tentato e lei avrebbe spaccato la tua. Per questo ti ho fermato.» Loki si alzò e sistemò nuovamente il cappuccio. «Torniamo a palazzo.» La sorpassò e si avviò verso la porta.  
Odiava dover sopportare anche solo le facce di quei vermi di cui si attorniava Thor, soprattutto di quella cagna di Sif. Odiava che quelle parole lo avessero graffiato dentro, odiava dover ammettere che erano le stesse parole che accarezzavano spesso i suoi pensieri.  
«Loki?» Non si arrestò e raggiunse il cavallo. Ormai era calata la sera, ma non aveva più la concentrazione per restare in quel posto, soprattutto perché per tutto il tempo non era riuscito a scacciare via le sensazioni inappropriate che lo avevano investito con l’ _arrivo _ di Sigyn.  
Sciolse il nodo ed afferrò le redini, solo a quel punto si voltò ed incrociò il suo sguardo preoccupato.  
«Le parole di Sif sono vergognose menzogne. Tu sei mio fratello e verrai sempre prima di chiunque altro. Lo giuro sul nome e sul retaggio di nostro Padre.»  
«Sali.» Non disse altro, freddò i suoi occhi e nascose ogni sentimento. Era l’unica arma che avesse per difendersi.  
«Loki…»  
«Sali, ho detto.» La vide deglutire e montare sul crine scuro senza dire nulla.  
Nessuno dei due parlò finché non varcarono i cancelli dorati.

  


  


  


  


  



	5. Chapter 5

***

  
«Tu l'hai vista?»  
«Nessuno pare averla vista. Ci sono solo le cialtronerie di mastro Diafal, e sappiamo tutti che ha un debole per l’idromele di prima mattina.»  
Linn ascoltò la conversazione mentre piegava con cura tutti i tovaglioli appena lavati.  
Avrebbe voluto dire che lei l’aveva vista, che lei aveva parlato con la misteriosa dama che si vociferava accompagnasse il principe, che il suo nome era Sigyn ed aveva la stessa bellezza della stella della leggenda. Avrebbe voluto dire che i suoi occhi erano come zaffiri e che la sua risata era allegra e melodiosa, ma decise di restare silente.    
«Potrebbe essere un'altra delle sue illusioni. Non sarebbe la prima volta.»  
«O una semplice cortigiana ben vestita. Nessuna fanciulla con del buon senso deciderebbe di accompagnarsi ad un'anima scura come il nostro principe.»  
«Sarà, ma io continuo a credere che quel ragazzo abbia preferenze di dubbia morale, se capisci ciò che intendo.» Quando le due donne risero, Linn strinse forte i denti e ripensò alle parole che aveva udito dalla voce triste di Lady Sigyn: “Loki non è come lo dipingono”. Anche lei aveva creduto che il principe fosse in realtà malvagio come si diceva, però se fosse stato davvero così, una dama tanto gentile non avrebbe potuto donargli il suo cuore.  
Provò rabbia ma non aprì bocca. Continuò a piegare con cura i tovaglioli uno dopo l’altro, desiderando di essere ancora in compagnia della sua bella signora.

*

Loki gettò la mantella sulla sedia ed iniziò a scogliere i legacci della sua casacca. Alle sue spalle Sigyn chiuse la porta.  
«Per quanto hai intenzione di tenere quella lingua legata? Non è da te un simile silenzio.»  
Prese un respiro e continuò a darle le spalle. «Fratell- » Quando sentì quella mano poggiarsi sul suo braccio le afferrò il polso e la sbatté contrò il muro.  
«Potrei fare molte cose che non sono da me questa sera, non costringermi a provartelo, _fratello_ » le sibilò sul viso e lesse la confusione nello sguardo chiaro che si rispecchiava nel suo.  
«Ti ho già detto che le parole di Sif-»  
«Quella stupida di Sif è l’ultimo dei miei problemi.» Ghignò fingendo una calma che in realtà non aveva. «Ora, regalami qualche clessidra lontano dalla tua presenza.» La lasciò andare dandole la schiena e tornò al suo lavoro con i legacci.  
«Come vuoi.» I passi si allontanarono. «Sono nelle mie stanze, nel caso ti venisse l’idea di setacciare il palazzo.» Avvertì chiaramente la punta di rabbia. Cercò di non badarci e sospirò solo quando la porta si richiuse con un tonfo.  
Si passò una mano sul viso guardando la mantella che giaceva in disordine sulla seggiola. Avrebbe solo voluto tirare il collo di quell’arpia con le sue stesse mani e poi fare lo stesso con Fandral e con ogni altra voce che rideva nella sua testa.  
Aveva sempre fatto fatica a razionalizzarsi con il suo cuore, per il semplice motivo che spesso non riusciva neanche a capire cosa volesse dirgli. I sentimenti che provava erano sempre disarmonici e si accavallavano fra di loro creando un tale caos che aveva deciso fosse meglio farli tacere, tutti. L’unico che riusciva sempre a prevalere sugli altri, però, era quel senso di essere fondamentalmente un estraneo. Le leggeva negli occhi di ogni suddito, nel parlottare sommesso che si levava alle sue spalle quando attraversava i giardini. Alle volte, sembrava scorgerlo anche nell’unica gemma azzurra del Grande Padre. Per tanto tempo Thor era stato il solo con cui si sentisse davvero se stesso, ma poi anche i suoi occhi si erano allontanati, e Loki aveva finito con il credere che fosse giusto così.  
Rivide il sorriso di Sigyn, il suo calore, così uguale e allo stesso tempo diverso da quello di suo fratello, ma forse era solo lui a volerlo credere.  
 _Sigyn non esiste._  
Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.  
«Avanti» comandò abbandonando momentaneamente il suo svestirsi.  
Sulla soglia comparve la figura di Knut, uno dei suoi paggi.  
«Mio principe, vostra madre desidera sapere se questa sera a cena sarete accompagnato.» Il giovane tenne lo sguardo basso e le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.  
Lasciò andare un suono stanco dalla gola. Sua madre. Non aveva per nulla voglia di provocarle dispiacere e sapeva che stavolta sarebbe stato più arduo glissare le sue curiosità. Ma seppur era conscio di quanto ella volesse solo conoscere quella che considerava la sua amica Sigyn, lui non aveva altrettanta voglia di vedere il suo viso; ormai quando lo guardava non vedeva più suo fratello, solo una fanciulla rumorosa, sgraziata e sboccata che però non riusciva a scacciare via dalla testa. Era un problema.  
Era un enorme problema lei e le sensazioni che stava lentamente scatenando nel suo animo.  
Sigyn era un problema.  
A cena avrebbe commesso qualche errore e la copertura sarebbe miseramente saltata. A quel punto una castigo senza eguali da parte di Odino era alquanto prevedibile.  
«Resta qui» ordinò al ragazzo che annuì spostandosi di lato per permettergli di passare.  
Loki raggiunse le stanze di Thor senza fermarsi neanche a bussare. Aprì la porta e trovò Sigyn seduta a terra intenta ad affilare il taglio di una spada.  
«La sabbia è già caduta tutta?» Lo accolse con un’occhiata sola mentre la pietra scorreva sibilando sulla lunghezza d’acciaio.  
«Madre ti vorrebbe a cena con noi.» Lei non fermò i suoi gesti e lo degnò di un’altra occhiata. «Saresti in grado di comportarti civilmente per la durata di qualche portata?» continuò lui freddamente cercando di non farsi distrarre dai gesti con cui le sottili dita maneggiavano l’elsa dell’arma.  
«No» gli rispose sintetica e Loki prese un altro respiro raggiungendola con poche falcate. Flesse un ginocchio e la obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi quando i loro visi furono quasi alla stessa altezza.  
«Non è la risposta che volevo.»  
«È l’unica che ho da darti. Ora, se volessi lasciarmi, ho altro da fare.» Accanto alle sue gambe un mucchio disordinato di altre spade e stiletti.  
«Stai radunando un esercito, per caso?» sospirò beffardo ma lei lo ignorò. Quell’espressione ostinata le donava anche troppo. «Ascoltami ora.» Mise la mano sulla sua e fermò il suo lavoro. «Non ho intenzione di dispiacere nostra madre, per cui adesso ti dai una ripulita e vieni con me.»  
«Ed io non ho intenzione di stare nuovamente sotto gli occhi di Padre. È un’offesa per lui e un disonore per me. Rifiuta l’invito con cortesia, le parole non ti hanno mai fatto difetto, fratellino caro.»  
Le afferrò un polso e si alzò portandosela dietro, la spada cadde a terra con un suono metallico.  
«Che stai facendo? Lasciami prima che te lo imponga!»  
Varcò la soglia e si diresse nella sua camera ignorando i pugni che cercarono inutilmente di fargli mollare la presa.  
Quando rientrò, gli occhi di Knut si alzarono su di loro per pochi secondi poi il ragazzo tornò nella sua posizione rimasta tale da quando era uscito.  
«Di’ a mia madre che Lady Sigyn ci onorerà della sua presenza.»  
«Loki!» Non abbandonò il suo polso finché Knut non li lasciò con un inchino. «Che ti è saltato in mente? Io non verrò! Scordatelo! Da quando ti prendi tutta questa libertà per decidere per me? Devo ricordati che io sono-»  
«No!» tuonò zittendola. «Non sei Thor, non sei il primogenito di Odino né mio fratello maggiore. In questo momento sei solo una ragazzina capricciosa che meriterebbe uno schiaffo ogni volta che apre bocca!»  
Sigyn tremava di rabbia ed aveva la mascella talmente serrata che le avrebbe dovuto far male.  
Loki si stirò i capelli indietro e cercò di recuperare il controllo che quella lì riusciva a fargli perdere con troppa facilità. «Ti farò avere degli abiti consoni alla serata e manderò la tua piccola _amica _ ad aiutarti-» Un secondo dopo era steso sul pavimento ed un pugno gli aveva appena spaccato un labbro. Il successivo colpì lo stesso punto un’altra volta ed un’altra ancora.  
«Sei un bastardo!» Ed ancora un pugno.  
Non fece nulla per fermala anche se avrebbe potuto. Una voce nella sua testa gli bisbigliava che in fondo se li meritava tutti.  
Aspettò che il ritmo di quel pessimo attacco rallentasse per poi terminare, a quel punto guardò il suo viso arrossato ed affannato. Guardò il pugno rimasto a mezz’aria e le lacrime ferme negli occhi solo per orgoglio.  
Un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva da un angolo della bocca lungo una guancia e lo asciugò lentamente con un pollice.  
«Ti sei sfogata abbastanza?»  
Un ultimo pugno.  
«No.»  
Sentì il peso del suo corpo allontanarsi mentre gli dava le spalle e si mise a sedere con un ghigno pulendosi ancora quella misera ferita che si sarebbe richiusa nel giro di pochi secondi. In quel momento non aveva dubbi che quel grazioso involucro contenesse l’anima di suo fratello, per sua fortuna, non ne conservava la forza, altrimenti ora avrebbe avuto ogni osso della faccia frantumato.  
Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta.  
«Userò le tue stanze. Sii pronta a breve.» Quando la serratura scattò, sentì l’infrangersi di un qualcosa contro il legno.

L’acqua di un bagno caldo era la cura ottimale per sciogliere i nervi e schiarire le idee, aveva pensato mentre si immergeva nella grande vasca. Si rese conto presto che, in realtà, sarebbe servito altro.  
Aveva un leggero mal di testa, dovuto certamente a vari boccali di idromele alla taverna, ma soprattutto al ricordo delle parole di Sif, più di tutti, allo sguardo infuriato di Sigyn. Lo rivedeva riflesso nella volta del soffitto, insieme al suo muto pianto che forse non avrebbe visto la luce neanche nella solitudine della sua stanza.  
Thor era sempre stato dannatamente orgoglioso, Sigyn aveva solo un viso più gentile, ma la stessa ostinazione.  
Perché stava continuando con quella stupida distinzione? Perché aveva deciso di dare un nome alla sua folle fantasia?  
Forse perché era una fantasia che aveva cullato da tempo, forse perché aveva trovato la risposta alla sua domanda.  
Lui aveva sempre amato suo fratello, l’aveva sempre ammirato e a volte quella forte ammirazione era divenuta anche acida gelosia. Aveva sempre amato la sua caparbietà, la sua capacità di sdrammatizzare ogni situazione, il suo essere ottuso e a tratti ingenuo. Bramava la sua vicinanza perché sentiva di essere completo con Thor al suo fianco, ma poi quella vicinanza si era consumata anno dopo anno, e lui si era sentito sempre più vuoto, sempre più freddo.  
E poi aveva visto quegli occhi.  
Sigyn possedeva tutte le qualità e i difetti d Thor ma accolti dal corpo di una stupenda fanciulla.  
La sua metà perfetta, con lei poteva essere davvero completo.  
Ma era solo una palese illusione, perché Sigyn era Thor e quindi altrettanto lontana, altrettanto impossibile da raggiungere.  
«Sei uno sciocco...» Si rimproverò passandosi più volte la mano umida sul viso.  
 _Sigyn non esiste_ , continuava a ripetersi nella sua testa, _è il frutto di un’illusione._  
Il Signore delle illusioni che rischiava di vacillare su un’illusione.  
Come Nygis che amò la sua stella.  
Ma lui non era Nygis e la  sua Sigyn era solo la creatura di qualcun altro.  
 _È Thor, è tuo fratello, neanche tu puoi arrivare a tanto._  
Rise tristemente tornando a fissare il soffitto. Gli occhi azzurri erano sempre lì.

Guardò distrattamente il piccolo arsenale che giaceva ai piedi del letto di Thor ripensando a quelle sottili dita che tutto avrebbero dovuto fare, fuorché tenere in mano una spada. Scosse la testa per mandar via altre insane idee. Aveva già speso troppo tempo a ponderare inutilmente in quel bagno e a cena era meglio arrivare in orario.  
Sperava che lei fosse pronta, sperava che procedesse tutto senza ulteriori complicazioni, sperava che quella pazzia che si stava crudelmente impossessando di lui cessasse quanto prima.  
Entrò nelle sue stanze ma vi trovò solo la piccola ancella.  
«Dov’è?» chiese sintetico.  
La bambina alzò il capo pronta a rispondere, ma alla porta alla sua sinistra scorse la figura che cercava.  
«Credo che le stringhe si siano sciolte, Linn e- Ah, sei già qui?!»  
Ma la risposta, benché inutile, si perse sulla punta della lingua. «Dobbiamo andare. È ora.» Per sua fortuna aveva abbastanza autocontrollo dal ritrovarla immediatamente.  
«Dammi il tempo di sistemare questi dannati nastri.»  
«Vi aiuto io, mia signora.» Sigyn spostò i capelli di lato mentre la bambina, salita su una sedia, le legava le stringhe del bustino.  
Gli occhi di Loki vagarono come non avrebbero dovuto sul suo corpo, sul corpetto troppo stretto, sulla veste color sabbia che le cadeva sinuosa sui fianchi, sulle caviglie strette dai legacci di scuro cuoio dei sandali, sul viso incorniciato da morbide onde bionde fermate solo da un lato con un fermaglio di giada azzurra.  
Non poteva dire che quella piccola ancella non avesse fatto un lavoro egregio. Forse per il suo equilibrio sarebbe stato meglio che non fosse stato così.  
«Grazie Linn, credo che tu possa andare.» Il sorriso che rivolse alla servetta gli diede quello che sul campo di battaglia veniva chiamato “colpo di grazia”.  
E pensare che un tempo riusciva a controllare ogni emozione... Ogni reazione.  
Linn lo sorpassò con un inchino e lui a malapena se ne accorse.  
«Possiamo andare.»  
«Sì, possiamo andare.»  
Quando lo affiancò trovò ancora della collera bruciare nei suoi occhi ma sembrava avesse deciso di collaborare senza fare ulteriori capricci.  
I primi passi furono avvolti dal silenzio più assoluto.  
«Madre, conoscendola, non farà nulla per metterti in imbarazzo e Padre non oserà accennare ad alcunché di quanto accaduto questa mattina.»  
«Lo spero, altrimenti sarei costretto a ficcarti una forchetta in una mano.»  
«Costretta. Sei una donna, non dimenticarlo.» L’ammonì con un sorriso mentre tagliavano i lunghi corridoi.  
«No, sono una ragazzina capricciosa - non è così che ha detto? Ah, giusto: “una ragazzina capricciosa che merita di essere presa a schiaffi”.»  
«“Ogni volta che apre bocca.” Sì, è abbastanza corretto.»  
Anche le sue labbra si piegarono all’insù per poi lasciar uscire una debole risata. «Ti odio, fratello.»  
«E non chiamarmi così, sarebbe alquanto pericoloso se lo facessi in loro presenza.» Le porse il braccio quando arrivarono davanti alla porta dorata che dava nella sala. Sigyn lo guardò alquanto inorridita e lui sospirò con un ulteriore sorriso. «È l’etichetta, lo sai.»  
«Le Norne devono aver deciso di punirmi...» La sentì borbottare mentre stringeva le dita attorno al suo avambraccio.  
Non doveva avvertire quella strana vibrazione nello stomaco, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di provarla.  
«Non hai mai vacillato in guerra, non puoi farlo per una cena in famiglia.»  
«In guerra non ho mai dovuto indossare un corsetto che mi strizzasse i seni - e non avevo seni, soprattutto.» Loki rise ancora e lei sospirò stringendo più forte il suo braccio. «Va bene, andiamo.»  
Guardò il suo profilo ancora una volta e poi spinse la porta.  
Ad accoglierli, una sala non troppo rumorosa ma, insospettatamente, gremita di gente. Ad una rapida occhiata, era presente la maggior parte della corte.  
«Loki...» Le dita quasi gli stritolarono le ossa del braccio. «C’è tutta Asgard! Perché c’è tutta Asgard? Avresti dovuto dirmelo!»  
«La cosa sorprende anche me.» Le sussurrò potendo notare come buona parte degli occhi avessero deciso di posarsi su di loro.  
«Voglio andare via.»  
«Non dire stupidaggini.» La fronteggiò coprendola alla vista degli altri e la guardò dritta negli occhi. «Non cambia nulla. Tu resta al mio fianco, sorridi e andrà tutto bene.»  
«Ho voglia di strozzarti, credimi!»  
«Dopo affronteremo i tuoi istinti fratricida, adesso sii Lady Sigyn e comportati come tale.» La vide mandare giù un ringhio ed annuire. Assentì a sua volta e tornò a porgere il volto alla sala.  
Ad ogni passo un nuovo paio di occhi si aggiungeva agli altri e Loki avvertì il classico bisbiglio alle sue spalle, ma stavolta era più che certo che tutti i commenti fossero per la dama al suo fianco. Attraversò la sala con un certo orgoglio che piegò le sue labbra più volte. Decise di non badare a quanto fosse patetico tutto ciò. Avrebbe conservato i rimproveri a se stesso per le ore che avrebbe tolto al sonno.  
«Non ho mai odiato essere al centro dell’attenzione come in questo momento...» sospirò una voce inquieta al suo fianco.  
«Non essere nevosa. Stanno solo ammirando il pregiato lavoro della tua ancella.»  
Riuscì a farla sorridere. «Sono felice che tu non sappia fare dei veri complimenti.»  
Sorrise a sua volta avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. «Sei molto bella stasera, mia dolce Sigyn.» Come aveva previsto lei scosse la testa con un sorriso rassegnato.  
«Ricordami di strozzarti.»  
Anche quando era sincero veniva scambiato per un bugiardo. Alquanto ironico.  
Finalmente riuscì a scorgere sua madre intenta a chiacchierare con due dame, ma quando incrociò i suoi occhi la vide abbandonarle per andar loro incontro. D’istante Sigyn si irrigidì e lui le poggiò la mano su quella che teneva legata al suo braccio per tranquillizzala.  
«Madre.»  
«Mia regina.» L’inchino che ne seguì fu stranamente decente. Faceva progressi.  
«Lady Sigyn, sei incantevole.»  
«Mai quanto voi, mia regina.» Sì, aveva fatto degli insospettati progressi.  
Sua madre sorrise e poi lo guardò dolcemente. «Tuo padre è stato trattenuto da questioni che non potevano aspettare. Ci raggiungerà fra un po’.»  
«Ne approfitterò per mostrare a Sigyn la bellezza dei giardini di Asgard fra le ombre della sera.»  
«Sono certa che lo apprezzerà.»  
«Vi ringrazio ancora per avermi concesso di essere vostra ospite.»  
Frigga rispose a quella dovuta cortesia con un cenno della testa e poi li lasciò, non prima di avergli posato un bacio materno su una guancia.

Dalla balconata arrivava il vociare confuso della sala e qualche occhiata di qualcuno che non faceva alcun mistero di voler spiare ciò che si dicevano - o facevano.  
Sigyn si poggiò contro la balaustra ed emise un lungo sospiro.  
«Non ce la faccio.»  
«Ormai il peggio è passato.» Lui l’affiancò e guardò l’oscurità che avvolgeva la vegetazione. «È stato Padre ad organizzare questo banchetto a sorpresa, Madre non mi avrebbe osato tanto.»  
«Di che parli?» Non spostò lo sguardo ma sentiva i suoi occhi sul viso.  
Sorrise sghembo. «Voleva mostrare a tutta Asgard che suo figlio non è l’ergi che si dice.»  
«Ma che scemenza è mai questa!? Nessuno potrebbe pensare una cosa simile di te!»  
Il suo sorriso non si spense. Quanta ingenuità, quanta voluta cecità.  
«Non importa, ora ha avuto ciò che voleva. Tutti hanno visto la bella fanciulla al mio fianco e il suo onore è salvo.»  
«Non parlare così di nostro padre. Avrà qualche annuncio da fare alla corte. È questo il motivo del banchetto, non certo le fantasiose congetture che stai disegnando. Non vedere sempre il marcio anche quando non c’è.»  
«C’è sempre del marcio, ma bisogna essere marci a propria volta per accorgersene.» Fu un pensiero a voce alta.  
«Ehi, ora stammi a sentire.» La sua mano gli afferrò il volto obbligandolo a guardarla in viso. «Tu non sei marcio. Perché hai un’opinione cosi ingiusta di te?» Le sue dita erano calde ma ferree contro la sua pelle fredda, e i suoi occhi quasi pieni di rabbia. «Non trasformarti in ciò che vogliono che tu sia, Loki. Tu sei migliore di tutti loro. Io lo so, Padre lo sa. Sei tu il solo che ancora non l’ha capito.»  
Avrebbe voluto crederle ma sapeva non era così. Forse sì, era migliore, ma non come pensava lei.  
Era migliore ad ingannare, a raggirare, a fingere. Ma erano tutte qualità che non gli avrebbero portato né l’affetto del suo popolo né il rispetto; se fosse salito su quel trono, avrebbe dovuto strapparlo con la forza, di questo ne era praticamente certo.  
«Grazie.» Fece quello che sapeva fare meglio: mentì ed indossò un sorriso. «Ora posso darti un bacio?»  
«Non ci provare!» Sigyn lo spintonò sul petto ridendo e Loki ingoiò la voglia di baciarla sul serio, perché stavolta no, non lo aveva detto per scherzo.

  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

***

  
Quando rientrarono in sala, Loki ebbe pochi attimi per infastidirsi della presenza di Sif e dei suoi tre compari, ché Odino fece il suo ingresso.  
«Togliamoci questo dente» bisbigliò offrendole di nuovo il braccio. Sigyn sospirò ed annuì.  
Camminando verso suo padre, poté avvertire gli sguardi dei nuovi arrivati ma negò loro ogni attenzione. Doveva tenere Sigyn lontana soprattutto da Sif che sarebbe stata capace di farle perdere il controllo senza troppa fatica.  
«Padre, volevo presentarti Lady Sigyn.» Era la cosa giusta da dire: ufficializzare quell’incontro per cancellare il precedente. Sapeva che Odino avrebbe apprezzato la sua diplomazia.  
«Mio Re.»  
Odino non rispose ché con un cenno del capo e poi lo guardò con l’unico occhio per qualche attimo.  
«Posso chiedere il perché di questo banchetto?» La gola non vibrò eppure una feroce collera gli stava scuotendo ogni nervo.  
«Devo avere un perché per radunare la mia corte? Il piacere della loro compagnia non basta?» Sorrise annuendo. Gli aveva risposto perfettamente. «Possiamo anche accomodarci. Anche la tua ospite avrà appetito, immagino.»  
Quel sorriso continuò a stirargli le labbra anche quando suo padre si allontanò verso l’enorme tavolo, poi lo diresse negli occhi chiari alla sua destra.  
 _Visto? Ecco la grande nobiltà del Grande Padre._  
«Loki...» Ma non aggiunse altro.  
«Cerca di mangiare con un minimo di decenza. Piccoli bocconi e bocca chiusa. Rifiuta vino e idromele. Non è appropriato bere per una fanciulla.» La educò velocemente mentre raggiungevano il resto degli ospiti. Sigyn non disse più nulla, aspettò che lui le spostasse la sedia e si accomodò silente.  
Tenne gli occhi fissi su ogni portata e quando li alzava li dirigeva solo verso il suo viso. Loki mantenne la sua maschera perfetta per tutta la durata della cena.  
«Cerca di sorridere ogni tanto o penseranno che trovi noiosa la loro compagnia» sospirò nascondendo le labbra dietro ad un bicchiere di vino.  
«Mi spiace, ma mi risulta difficile sorridere se non ne ho motivo.»  
«Volstagg sta raccontando un’altra delle sue imprese. Non ti diverte? Di solito sono le tue preferite.»  
«Non ero a conoscenza dell’esistenza di quelle voci. Le avrei fatte tacere con il sangue se avessi saputo.» Il coltello fischiò nel piatto e lui la osservò con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Non pensare a questo e fingi di divertiti-»  
«Io non so fingere!» ringhiò a denti stretti lasciando coltello e forchetta tintinnare nella ceramica. Fu solo per il chiacchiericcio che li circondava che il suono non si udì eccessivamente.  
L’ammonì comunque con un’occhiataccia. Non doveva lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni proprio adesso, non doveva curarsi delle voci infamanti che marchiavano il suo nome; non lo aveva fatto finora perché si stava prendendo il disturbo di iniziare adesso?!  
«Guardo tutte queste facce e vorrei solo vederle sanguinare.» La mano chiusa a pugno quasi tremava sulla tovaglia e lui fu costretto a coprirla con la propria.  
«Forse è meglio ritirarci.» Usò lo sguardo più gentile di cui era capace e lei annuì. «Sei stata una dama impeccabile.» Le rubò un sorriso mentre si alzava porgendole la mano.  
Sigyn l’afferrò e si alzò a sua volta e non lasciò le sue dita neanche quando si incamminarono verso Odino, come quando da bambini nessuno provava vergogna a mostrare all’altro il proprio affetto. Poi Thor era cresciuto in fretta e Loki aveva sentito la mancanza sempre più forte di quella mano stretta nella sua.  
«Padre, con il tuo permesso vorremmo ritirarci.»  
«È stata una serata incantevole. Grazie ancora per avermi concesso-»  
«Sì, andate pure.» Odino non la lasciò continuare, ma sul suo viso stanco Loki scorse solo un’espressione di sincera gentilezza. Tutta per lei, tutta per Sigyn. Anche in quella situazione _lui_ vinceva sempre.  
   
«È passato un intero giorno. Un intero giorno e sono ancora in questo stato!» Il fermaglio cadde tintinnando sul tavolo. «Dannazione!» Un debole pugno gli si accomodò accanto facendolo saltellare appena.  
«Possiamo tornare alla locanda. Potremmo avere fortuna questa volta.» Osservò la sua schiena sollevarsi per i respiri rabbiosi e la testa scuotere un no.  
«È tutto inutile. Sarà opera di qualche infame nemico di Asgard - di Laufey, probabilmente. Non c’è nulla di più vantaggioso del colpire il primogenito di Odino! Di renderlo inutile, di renderlo un abominio agli occhi di tutti e Nove i Regni!»  
«Invece di commiserarti, cerca piuttosto di rammentare cosa è accaduto ieri, il giorno prima e quello prima ancora e-»  
«Tutti quegli occhi, tutte quelle occhiate disgustose che mi scrutavano come fossi una bestia da mercato! Non mi sono mai sentito tanto umiliato in vita mia... I-io non sarò mai degno di Mjolnir, non sarò mai degno di sollevarlo né di farne la mia fedele arma... io... non sarò più Thor Odinson...»  
La raggiunse con pochi passi e le afferrò una spalla costringendola a voltarsi. Era pronto a prenderla a schiaffi se avesse continuano con quelle litanie inutili, ma quando scorse le lacrime scendere lungo le sue guance qualcosa in lui gli bloccò lingua ed arti. «Lasciami!» Subito gli ridiede le spalle passandosi furente il braccio sul viso. «Non voglio che tu mi veda in questo stato, fratello. Non voglio anche la tua compassione!»  
«È l’unica cosa che non avrai mai da me.» I suoi occhi arrossati lo guardarono e lui alzò un po’ di più il mento. «Potrei anche arrivare ad odiarti, ma non ti compatirei mai.»  
Forse sarebbe stata l’unica verità che non avrebbe mai tradito in tutta la sua vita.  
Sigyn tirò su con il naso ed annuì.  
Loki sapeva che per un guerriero la compassione era la peggiore offesa. L’odio inorgogliva forse più del rispetto.  
«Non ricordo nulla di particolare» iniziò mentre si asciugava un viso ora asciutto.  
«Non è successo niente di insolito?»  
Lei scosse la testa e raggiunse il letto dove si sedette con un sospiro stanco.  
Lui avrebbe voluto raggiungerla, ma poi avrebbe dovuto resistere alla tentazione di passare le dita su quel viso afflitto.  
Restò in piedi a guardarla sentendosi immoralmente attratto dal riflesso dell’illusione di qualcun altro.  
«Ne riparleremo domattina. Ora riposa.» Sigyn lo guardò ancora una volta, ed ancora una volta annuì silente. «Vuoi che mandi a chiamare l’ancella?»  
«No, credo di riuscire a spogliarmi da sola- solo.» Le sue labbra si piegarono all’insù e lei se ne accorse. «Non dire nulla.» Vide un pallido sorriso piegare anche le sue.  
«Domani potresti risvegliarti nel tuo solito corpo ed accorgerti che è stato solo un incubo.»  
Sigyn sorrise di più. «Sarebbe bello.»  
Loki quasi sperò che ciò accadesse, altrimenti l’indomani avrebbe dovuto affrontare ancora una volta quelle inopportune sensazioni.  
  
Le aveva lasciato la stanza. “Prendo la tua” aveva detto uscendo. Sigyn gli aveva detto _grazie_ e _buonanotte_.  
Si era steso sul letto di Thor ed aveva guardato la sua armatura messa in bella mostra nell’angolo più luminoso della stanza. Perfino i raggi della notte ne illuminavano le rifiniture dorate.  
Era ormai meno di un’ora che se ne stava a spostare lo sguardo da un punto all’altro della stanza accorgendosi di quanto bene ne conoscesse ogni dettaglio.  
Aveva passato tante ore nascosto lì mentre Thor si allenava, aspettando che tornasse e gli chiedesse di allenarsi con lui. Poi Thor tornava ma tutto quello che gli chiedeva era di uscire dalla sua stanza _perché i bambini non devono giocare con le armi_. Loki si infuriava e correva via e tratteneva il pianto finché non si chiudeva la porta della sua stanza alle spalle.  
Sorrise triste di quel ricordo così lontano nel tempo. Sorrise triste ripensando alle lacrime di Sigyn.  
Proprio in quel momento udì il saltare della serratura. Voltò appena il capo e non riuscì a trattenere un risolino divertito.  
«Sono ore che tento di toglierlo! È una trappola mortale!» I capelli scomposti, le spalline giù, ma il corsetto ancora teneva saldamente il vestito al suo posto.  
Si mise a sedere e lei si avvicinò.  
«Sei un disastro...» sospirò mentre Sigyn si sedeva sul letto dandogli le spalle. Si spostò ancora i capelli come aveva fatto prima davanti all’ancella e Loki si fermò a mirare la pelle ambrata del suo collo deglutendo a fatica.  
Avvicinò le dita al corsetto e ne percorse con il dorso dell’indice i nastri intrecciati avvertendo la solita vibrazione allo stomaco.  
«Ho immaginato che farlo a pezzi non fosse la soluzione migliore.»  
Ascoltò a malapena le sue parole mentre prendeva a sciogliere le stringhe. Ogni volta che ne allentava una, il bustino lasciava scoprire un lembo di pelle.  
Fece scorrere lentamente il raso dei nastri fra le dita mentre un nuovo silenzio li avvolgeva.  
Quando arrivò all’ultimo il vestito cadde lasciando completamente scoperta la schiena.  
«Grazie.» Sigyn si alzò senza preoccuparsi che l’abito scendesse fino alle caviglie. Loki deglutì ancora come se non l’avesse già vista nuda quella stessa mattina, ma adesso i suoi occhi la guardavano con una luce diversa, come non avrebbero dovuto.  
Lei si voltò con un sorriso e raccolse il vestito da terra. «Sì, lo so, sono indecente e volgare. Non serve rammentarmelo.»  
Nella penombra della stanza i suoi occhi erano di un penetrante blu ché Loki si chiese qualche forza gli stesse impedendo di afferrarle la nuca e baciare quel sorriso. «Buonanotte, fratello.»  
La risposta arrivò subito.  
«Buonanotte.»  
L’aveva vista andare via coprendosi a malapena con l’abito ma quando era arrivata alla porta si era voltata nuovamente. Le sue labbra non sorridevano più.  
«Posso...?»  
 _No, non puoi, non devi. Stammi lontana._  
Ed invece annuì e lei raggiunse di nuovo il letto stavolta salendoci su.  
«Aspetta.» Si sfilò la maglia e gliela porse. «Se Padre bussa domattina è sempre meglio che presentarsi completamente nuda.»  
«Non credo che Padre verrebbe a cercare la tua donna nelle stanze di tuo fratello!» Sigyn rise e lui cercò di non dare alle sue parole un valore diverso dalla semplice provocazione. Fece fatica.  
Sigyn lasciò il vestito ai piedi del letto indossando la sua casacca verde e si allungò poi al suo fianco piegando un braccio dietro alla nuca. Loki la imitò ma il suo sguardo scivolava sempre verso di lei. Percorreva la linea delle gambe nude e poi risaliva all’orlo sempre troppo corto, e poi su, ai seni che si intravedevano dalla sua stessa maglia.  
«Ricordi quando restavamo intere notti svegli a parlare del niente?»  
«Tu parlavi del niente, i miei discorsi avevano sempre un senso.»  
Sigyn ridacchiò e si voltò a guardarlo. «Ma erano noiosi.»  
«No, erano interessanti.»  
«Punti di vista.»  
Loki sorrise e si ritrovò a fissare il suo di sorriso. Si costrinse e portare lo sguardo al soffitto e chiuse gli occhi. Ciò che avrebbero continuato a vedere avrebbe ampliato ciò che il suo corpo provava, il che era assolutamente sbagliato.  
Tenne gli occhi chiusi per quelli che erano minuti, forse ore, li riaprì solo quando sentì il profondo respiro al suo fianco. Si voltò scoprendola assopita.  
 _Come puoi essere mio fratello? Come puoi essere tu?_  
Un’altra voce sussurrava, _Thor ha sempre russato_. Una voce che lo fece sorridere di nuovo.  
Poi un’altra ancora, più lontana eppure quasi più forte delle altre: _Thor è perduto._  
Cercò di ignorarla.  
 _Sei tu il solo principe di Asgard, sarai tu a impugnare Mjolnir e a salire sul trono._  
Si passò una mano sul viso sforzandosi di prendere sonno.  
 _Può essere tua._  
Continuò a sentila finché non tacque ogni coscienza.  
  
 _Loki... Loki..._  
Si sentì scuotere una spalla.  
«Loki, svegliati.»  
Aprì lentamente le palpebre e nella semi oscurità i suoi occhi misero a fuoco altri due, blu... No, azzurri.  
«Sigyn» sussurrò appena e senza rendersene conto le sfiorò il viso con il dorso delle dita.  
«Che stai facendo?» La sua espressione confusa lo fece ritrarre.  
Dannazione, non era riuscito a separare il sogno dalla realtà, visto che era stato proprio quel viso l’oggetto del suo breve sonno.  
«Perché mi hai svegliato? È ancora notte.» Si riprese in fretta mettendosi a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi per rimproverarsi di avere più controllo.  
«Mi sono ricordato qualcosa di ieri sera.» La guardò e le fece segno di continuare. «Quando siamo usciti dalla locanda, un ragazzino che correva mi è venuto addosso ed è caduto a terra. Io non lo avevo visto perché stavo parlando con Volstagg. Ad ogni modo gli ho chiesto se si fosse fatto male e gli ho teso la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma lui mi ha solo domandato se fossi Thor ed io gli ho risposto di sì.»  
«Posso immaginare con quanta umiltà tu l’abbia fatto...» Poteva quasi sentire la sua voce tuonare: “Sono io, il figlio di Odino!”.  
Sigyn parve voler ignorare quell’accusa e continuò. «Alla fine si è alzato da solo ed è scappato via senza dire niente.»  
«E, di grazia, come può la maleducazione di un ragazzino esserci di aiuto?» In quel racconto non c’era proprio nulla di interessante per la loro ricerca, forse lui non voleva che ci fosse.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
Deglutì prendendo poi un profondo respiro.  
«Tutto bene, fratello?» La sua mano gli si posò su un braccio e lui annuì.  
«Sai che non amo essere svegliato in piena notte, per cose tanto futili poi.» La mano si ritrasse e Loki fu soddisfatto.  
«Sei stato tu a dirmi che dovevo raccontarti qualcosa di insolito accaduto quella sera! Io ricordo solo questo! Perdonami se ho interrotto il tuo sonno, principe!» Tornò a stendersi di lato, stavolta dandogli le spalle e prendendosela con un povero cuscino.  
Permalosa era dire poco. Viziata, capricciosa, testarda e ottusa! Questi sì che erano aggettivi adatti a Sigyn, alla _sua_ Sigyn.    
Quel pensiero non riusciva più ad abbandonarlo.  
«Ormai sono sveglio quindi continua pure il tuo racconto» sibilò poggiando la nuca contro l’alta testiera alle sue spalle.  
«I miei racconti sono senza senso. L’hai detto tu.»  
Non trattenne una risata divertita che però ebbe come unico risultato quello di beccarsi una tallonata sullo stinco. «Prevedibile e scontata» ghignò spostando la gamba al secondo tentativo di affondo che quindi andò a vuoto.  
«Taci, voglio dormire.»  
«Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di svegliare me, Sigyn.»  
«Non sono Sigyn. Non chiamarmi così se non c’è necessità.»  
Studiò la sua nuca bionda e ingoiò ogni risposta.  
 _No, non lo sei. Sei mio fratello ma io lo sto dimenticando._  
«Cosa ricordi di questo ragazzino?» Non gli rispose subito, ma Loki sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto.  
«Era più basso della mia attuale statura, magro, quasi rachitico. Capelli corti, viso pallido. Grandi occhi verdi, o ramati, non ricordo.»  
Sull’ultima frase si gelò.  
Non poteva essere.  
«Erano di due colori diversi?» Le prese una spalla e la fece voltare. Sigyn lo guardò silente scuotendo la testa.  
«Forse, non vi ho badato. Perché?» Lasciò la presa con un sospiro.  
Si stirò i capelli indietro e stavolta fu lui a scuotere la testa.  
«Quello non era un ragazzino, era una ninfa dei boschi. Come puoi non riconoscerne una quando la vedi?!»  
Ed era una delle peggiori risposte che potessero trovare.  
«Una ninfa? No, fratello, era un ragazzino, non era neanche una donna, come poteva essere una ninfa?!»  
«Se avessi prestato attenzione a qualche lezione invece di rigirarti nel fango come un cinghiale, sapresti che le ninfe dei boschi hanno un aspetto androgino e che sono caratterizzate dalla loro eterocromia, ovvero, l’avere iridi di due colori diversi.» Dalla sua espressione era chiaro che no, non lo sapeva. «Non confonderle con le ondine[1], non saranno così avvenenti ma sono altrettanto infide.»  
«E perché questa ninfa ha voluto farmi tale offesa? Dopo aver saputo chi fossi! Oltremodo imperdonabile.»  
Loki sorrise appena. «Immagino sia proprio perché le hai detto chi eri che lei ti ha fatto dono di quel... involucro» sussurrò sarcastico beccandosi un’occhiata per nulla divertita. «Domani andremo nei boschi a nord, verso la lingua di Dourn. È lì che la troveremo.»  
«Come lo sai?»  
Sapeva che si sarebbe beccato un’altra occhiataccia ma forse proprio per quello le rispose: «Io ero attento alle lezioni.»  
L’occhiata arrivò puntuale ma seguita da un sorriso. «Ed io ringrazio le Norne per questo.»  
 _Vorrei poter dire lo stesso..._  
Poi Sigyn ricadde sul cuscino con un sonoro sbuffo imbronciato. «Vorrei che fosse già domani...»  
«Allora dormi e lascia dormire anche me.» Loki la seguì cercando di dimenticare ogni brivido che la sua vicinanza gli faceva nascere sotto la pelle. Chiuse gli occhi ma era più che sicuro che quelli di Sigyn fossero ancora aperti. Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di vederli. Voltò il capo e la trovò a fissare il soffitto con il labbro inferiore intrappolato fra i denti.  
Avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere le palpebre chiuse.  
«Che stai pensando, avanti?» sospirò come se le stesse facendo un favore. Lei sorrise e lo guardò raggiante.  
«Credi che io sia attraente?» Quella domanda lo fece deglutire e fu grato che lei non potesse vederlo chiaramente nella penombra della stanza. «Come donna, intendo.»  
«Perché me lo chiedi?» Ma avrebbe voluto rispondere un _Sì_ decisamente sentito.  
«Pensavo ad una frase che mi ha detto Linn.» La vide inumidirsi le labbra e il suo respiro accelerò appena.  
«Sentiamo.» La sua voce era stata poco più di un sospiro.  
Sul viso di Sigyn ancora un sorriso fra il divertito e l’imbarazzato, avrebbe detto, se avesse ancora avuto abbastanza sangue al cervello per ragionare.  
«Nulla, lascia stare. Buonanotte, fratello.» Gli negò poi il suo sguardo celandolo dietro alle palpebre con le labbra ancora piegate all’insù.  
Loki non riuscì più a prendere sonno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
[1] Le **ondine** sono l'equivalente norreno delle _Sirene_. Per alcune leggende esse sono innocue e gentili per altre sono infide e malvagie, io ho scelto di assecondare questa seconda versione.  
 


	7. Chapter 7

***

  
Nelle cucine non si era parlato di altro per tutta la sera e per tutta la mattina seguente.  
Linn corse da Lady Gunhild con il cesto di frutta fra le mani. Si stava preparando la colazione per i sovrani e sulla bocca di ogni donna e dei pochi uomini c’era solo un nome.  
«Il principe non è mai sembrato più affascinante.»  
«Era la sua presenza accanto. Aveva lo sguardo che brillava.»  
«Si dice che abbiano passato la serata ad amoreggiare sfacciatamente sulla balconata.»  
«Davanti a Sua Maestà?»  
«E non è finita: Flourei, che era presente al banchetto, dice che hanno lasciato la sala nel bel mezzo della cena con tanto di benestare da parte del Grande Padre.»  
Linn rise quando Lady Irin si portò una mano sulla bocca con espressione sconvolta.  
Era buffo vederle così incuriosite dalla sua signora, ma in fondo ne era più che felice. Adesso tutti sapevano che era reale, non uno scherzo o una voce fasulla.  
«Forse è la volta buona che il nostro principe metta la testa a posto.»  
«Oh, lo spero, Irin, lo spero davvero.» Le due annuirono all’unisono e Linn sorrise ancora.  
Vide Knut farle cenno di avvicinarsi. Lasciò le sue faccende e si pulì le mani sul piccolo grembiule.  
«Il principe Loki vuole che tu porti questo nelle sue camere.» Il ragazzo le porse un involucro di stoffa e lei si pulì un’ultima volta le mani prima di sciogliere il grembiule e afferrare il saccoccio.  
Corse immediatamente per il corridoio.  
Qualunque cosa contenesse al suo interno, era certa che sarebbe stata splendidamente indosso a Lady Sigyn.  
  
*  
  
«Sono dei pantaloni?!»  
Loki sorrise. «Volevi dei pantaloni» espose l’ovvio e Sigyn gli sorrise di riflesso.  
Quella mattina avrebbero cavalcato fino alla lingua di Dourn e forse avrebbero risolto una volta per tutte quel mistero. Non sapeva bene cosa provare davvero.  
Aveva trascorso appena un giorno in compagnia di quella strana creatura che aveva il cuore di Thor e il corpo dei suoi desideri, eppure non voleva dirle addio, e Loki era sempre stato difficile da appassionare.  
L’unico interesse che lo aveva affascinato dal principio era stata l’arte del seiðr, forse perché l’aveva sentita scorrere nelle vene dalla nascita e allo stesso modo si sentiva scorrere sotto la carne ogni sorriso di Sigyn, ogni sua parola, ogni sguardo. Quella notte il suo ginocchio lo aveva sfiorato più volte così come i suoi capelli si erano persi sul suo cuscino finché Loki non ne aveva fatto scorrere una ciocca fra le dita inebriandosi del loro profumo.  
Non era da lui, non aveva mai seguito i comandi del suo corpo, era sempre stato in grado di comandare istinti ed azioni. Il desiderio lo conosceva, così come la pura brama, ma ciò che gli scatenava Sigyn era ancora più diverso e, con tutta la sua lingua argentea, non riusciva a dargli nome.  
«Aiuta la tua signora, Linn» ordinò alla piccola ancella ferma compostamente accanto al letto. Si beò dell’occhiataccia che ricevette da quegli occhi azzurri ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Quando attraversò i corridoi e poi i giardini per giungere alle stalle, non poté fare a meno di notare come improvvisamente il principe conosciuto solo per i suoi scherzi infantili - come venivano chiamati - e per la sua cattiva reputazione, fosse ora degno di ricevere sguardi di diverso interesse.  
Qualche fanciulla gli sorrise languidamente, qualcun'altra distolse lo sguardo arrossendo, tutte sembravano però avere occhi solo per lui.  
Si ritrovò a ghignare divertito.  
Bramare ciò che non si può avere aveva un incondizionato fascino. Il ghigno si deformò in un triste sorriso, quando si rese conto di essere lui stesso vittima di quella beffarda verità.  
Non sarebbe mai stata sua, non avrebbe potuto. Era una bestemmia anche solo pensarlo.  
A Dourn avrebbe forse trovato la soluzione dei suoi problemi, o l’ennesima ferita nel cuore.  
Si sentiva pronto ad affrontarle entrambe.  
Accarezzò il muso dello stallone bianco di Thor e sospirò a fondo.  
«Il tuo cavaliere sta per tornare, abbi pazienza.» Il nitrito che ne seguì gli strappò un breve risolino.  
  
Aspettò con i due frisoni per un bel po’, chiedendosi perché Sigyn stesse tardando tanto, ma non perché quell’attesa lo stesse innervosendo, ormai la risposa gli era pateticamente chiara.  
«In giro non si fa che parlare della tua bella accompagnatrice.»  
«Non dirmi, sul serio?» ghignò sarcastico al viso arrogante di Fandral. Lo spadaccino si poggiò spalle ad una quercia e sorrise.  
«Non voglio litigare. Ieri ho bevuto troppo e la mia testa necessita di un po’ di pace.»  
 _Allora smetti di infastidirmi_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma preferì fissarlo silente.  
Non aveva mai avuto un gran rapporto con quei quattro pagliacci e sapeva bene che l’avversione che provava per loro era abbondantemente ricambiata. Se talvolta si ritrovavano in compagnia l’uno degli altri era solo per volere di Thor e nessuno pareva farne mistero, solo suo fratello sembrava ignorarlo stupidamente.  
Ma Thor non c’era.  
Si sentì strano a pensare a lui al passato, si sentì infido e perverso a desiderare che lui non facesse più ritorno.  
 _Tu hai Sigyn, non hai bisogno di Thor. Sigyn non devi dividerla con nessuno_.   
_Sigyn è solo tua e tutta Asgard lo sa._  
Quelle parole sibilarono nella testa affilate come un bisturi e tracciarono solchi che non si sarebbero richiusi senza lasciare qualche sottile cicatrice.  
«Dove hai trovato quel bel fiore, Loki?»  
La rabbia che provò all’istante sfumò presto in soddisfazione quando carpì la vera natura di quella domanda: non beffa, ma semplice e cruda curiosità, forse gelosia.  
Fandral indossava un sorriso smagliante ma i suoi occhi lo tradivano.  
«Sigyn non è di alcun giardino a cui tu possa avere accesso, Fandral.» Anche la sua risata lo tradiva palesemente e la sua soddisfazione crebbe a dismisura.  
«Io ho molte chiavi, amico mio, non tentarmi.» Quel ghigno non gli piacque per nulla ed ebbe solo voglia di farlo sparire.  
«E tu non tentare me o l’unica chiave di cui avrai bisogno sarà quella della sala della guarigione.» Nei suoi occhi sentiva quasi lo sfavillio delle fiamme e sapeva che quel sentimento di possesso nei confronti di Sigyn era oltremodo sbagliato.  
Fandral rise ancora scostandosi dalla quercia.  
«Stavo solo scherzano, non ti agitare. E poi, mi perdonerai, ma più che la tua ira, temo quella di Thor: non credo mi farebbe passare liscia un’avance alla donna di suo fratello.» Quelle parole lo fecero rabbrividire ma non mostrò cedimenti, lui non era così sprovveduto come quello sciocco spadaccino pieno di boria. «Ti auguro una piacevole giornata e, con tale compagnia, lo sarà di certo.» Lo sguardo di Fandral puntò verso le scale da cui stava scendendo Sigyn, ma l’uomo preferì andarsene prima del suo arrivo.  
Loki avrebbe solo voluto fracassargli il cranio sotto le sue suole.  
«Di cosa stavi parlando con Fandral?»  
La guardò scuotendo il capo. «Di nulla. Affrettiamoci, occorre qualche ora per giungere a Dourn.» Neanche stavolta la sua menzogna parve essere creduta. Sigyn scelse però di tacere.  
Montarono sui rispettivi destrieri diretti alla ricerca di una risposta.  
  
«Devo ringraziarti, fratello, questi pantaloni sono decisamente più comodi della veste di ieri sera.» Il vento le smuoveva le bionde ciocche mentre teneva strette le redini fra le dita. Le braccia erano nude e le gambe fasciate di nero. Loki decise di aumentare il galoppo per non doverla guardare ancora. «Solo non capisco questa tua mania dei corsetti. Lo fai per mettermi in difficoltà, non è così?» Subito Sigyn lo raggiunse con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Lo sai che ho sempre avuto svaghi poco ordinari. Vederti combattere con quelle stringhe di raso è uno di questi.»  
«Sei perfido.»  
«Oh, grazie.»  
«Sei il solo che può considerarlo un complimento.» Sigyn rise scuotendo la testa e lui ingoiò la verità. La verità bruciava la sua lingua molto più delle menzogne, per questo preferiva tenerla nel cuore e non farla uscire mai.  
Tenne la sua andatura facendo attenzione che il suo viso non rubasse troppo la sua attenzione, non voleva ripetere la spiacevole gaffe del giorno prima.  
«Quando arriveremo, lascia parlare me. Non dire una sola parola. Chiaro?»  
«Non posso promettertelo, fratello, ma farò del mio meglio.» Il galoppo aumentò mentre si lasciavano Asgard alle spalle.  
Giunsero in breve alle fronde dei boschi che governavano la regione di Dourn e Loki le fece cenno di fermarsi.  
Sempre in silenzio la invitò a scendere e legare i cavalli al tronco di un albero. Lui si avvicinò senza però osare varcare l’intricato labirinto formato dalle antiche piante.  
Le ninfe vivevano lontane dagli Aesir in quanto non ne tolleravano la natura così poco rispettosa verso la loro amata terra. Era difficile incontrarne una e si stava ancora chiedendo il perché di quel curioso episodio davanti alla taverna.  
Si concentrò chiudendo gli occhi e lasciò che il suo seiðr si espandesse fino a richiamare la loro attenzione. Quando una prima foglia gli sfiorò una mano mentre cadeva da un ramo, seppe che il suo richiamo era stato ascoltato. Riaprì le palpebre e vide ancora una foglia cadere, poi un’altra ed un'altra ancora finché le foglie non diventarono centinaia ed iniziarono a fluttuare sempre più velocemente fino a creare un fitto turbine verde.  
Sigyn lo affiancò osservando guardinga ciò che accadeva.  
Le foglie furono una sola massa e lentamente iniziarono a prendere forma antropomorfa. Qualche istante dopo, gli occhi di Loki guardavano due occhi dal colore differente.  
«Perché ci disturbi con la tua presenza, principe degli Aesir?» parlò una voce algida.  
«Chiedo perdono per questa visita a voi così sgradita, ma vengo a chiedere risposte per un torto ai danni di mio fratello Thor, primo figlio del vostro signore Odino.»  
La figura sorrise. Né donna né uomo. Lunghi capelli bianchi coprivano le sue spalle e l’intero corpo era stretto da una veste del medesimo colore.  
«Gu.» La creatura parlò ancora. Nel silenzio che ne seguì solo lo squittio di uno scoiattolo che corse accanto alle caviglie di Sigyn. Lei lo guardò incuriosita prima che la bestiolina corresse a nascondersi dietro alle magre gambe della bianca figura, poco dopo ne sbucò quello che doveva essere il presunto ragazzino di cui aveva sentito parlare.  
«È lui, fratello!»  
Loki la fulminò con un’occhiata gelida e lei respirò nervosamente guardano minacciosa la nuova creatura.  
La piccola ninfa non giungeva neanche alle spalle della prima che li aveva accolti e continuava a guardarlo silente con un sorrisino per nulla simpatico.  
«Sei stata tu a fare questo a mio fratello?» chiese con dovuta calma. La ninfa sorrise ancora ed annuì.  
«Piccola bast-»  
«Tacita la tua rozza lingua, donna. Questi antichi alberi non meritano di ascoltare le tue ingiurie contro le loro figlie.»  
«Chiedo perdono per questo comportamento irrispettoso.» Dovette essere lui a porgere quelle scuse che, sapeva, Sigyn non avrebbe mai fatto. «Mio fratello non intendeva offendere, vuole solo conoscere la ragione per cui è obbligato in questa forma.» Sapeva quanto potessero essere pericolose le ninfe se si sentivano minacciate, quello che avevano fatto a Thor ne era una dimostrazione. A differenza dei Vanir e degli Aesir che potevano apprendere l’arte e l’uso del seiðr e di qualsiasi altra pratica magica, le ninfe nascevano direttamente dalla magia, per cui ne erano praticamente impregniate, inoltre possedevano un forte legame fra di loro e colpirne una voleva dire ritrovarsi contro tutte le altre. Una prospettiva per nulla allettante.  
L’eterea figura guardò la più piccola che fece un passo in avanti e li fronteggiò senza mostrare alcun timore. Loki lanciò un’altra occhiata alla sua sinistra per intimare a Sigyn di non fare o dire altro. Lei deglutì serrando la mascella.  
«Gu è il mio nome e mio era il desiderio di punire questo principe arrogante.» La mascella si serrò ancora.  
«Di quale torto sei stata vittima?»  
La ninfa lo guardò e il sorriso si spense. «Ha osato offendere la mia natura.»  
«Menzogne! Loki, non crederle.»  
Gu rise e saltellò agilmente fino a raggiungere un ramo alle loro spalle. I due si voltarono immediatamente scoprendo due occhi divertiti.  
«Questi nuovi lineamenti ti donano, _principessa _ di Asgard. Abbine cura, li conserverai in eterno.»  
«Spezza questo incantesimo prima che-»  
Le dovette tappare la bocca con una mano e tenerla ferma con l’altro braccio per impedire che si avventasse contro quella creatura.  
«Non è un incantesimo.» Di nuovo la ninfa in bianco. «È una maledizione.»  
Loki tremò interiormente e si voltò portandosi dietro una ancora forzatamente zittita Sigyn. I suoi occhi azzurri erano alquanto interdetti.  
«Spiegati, ninfa.» Stavolta non usò cornici di alcuna natura. Lei sorrise e al suo fianco sgattaiolò ancora Gu.  
«Tuo fratello non ha rispetto per il genere a cui apparteniamo - non ha rispetto per molte altre cose, a dire il vero. Istintivo, viene detto... io lo descriverei un becero stolto.» Loki dovette premere più forte il palmo sulla sua bocca. «“Occhi come nessuno in tutti e Nove i Regni”, con queste parole si fa lusinga del principe Thor, la cui bellezza, si narra, è eguagliata solo dalla sua fierezza in battaglia.» Ne seguì un risolino che poté percepire di puro scherno. «Gli occhi del principe Thor, così limpidi quanto vuoti...»  
«E ciechi come quelli di una talpa.» Terminò più schiettamente Gu.  
Nonostante stesse investendo ogni attenzione su quelle parole faceva fatica a comprenderle.  
La ninfa regalò loro un altro gelido sorriso. «Sono loro i primi ad ingannarlo. Prima dagli occhi e poi dal cuore, così pagherà la sua mancanza.»  
«Io non ho mancato verso nessuno!» Sigyn era riuscita a liberarsi dalla sua morsa approfittando di una sua piccola distrazione. Le avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita per tenerla ferma.  
«Mi hai scambiato per un uomo! Tu, essere arrogante e volgare!»  
Gu si accigliò stringendo i pugni e Loki trattenne a stento un sospiro. Non era possibile che tutto nascesse da un qualcosa di così ridicolo; che Thor fosse un po’ rozzo lo sapeva, non aveva l’abilità di Fandral di trattare con le fanciulle e il suo successo derivava dal suo aspetto prima ancora che dal titolo sulla sua testa. Ma questo non doveva avere nulla a che vedere con una ninfa e i suoi capricci.  
«Era notte ed avevo bevuto e poi guardati, non sembri proprio una-» Di nuovo la mano a coprirle quella boccaccia, ma purtroppo per lui, Gu carpì perfettamente quello che voleva dire. Alzò il capo e guardò la ninfa al suo fianco, subito dopo un vento prese a smuoverle le bianche ciocche finché tutta la figura non tornò ad essere un insieme di foglie.  
«Aspetta! La maledizione deve avere un sigillo di rottura, dimmi qual è.» La ninfa era ormai dissolta e il sorriso di Gu gli si impresse come un marchio negli occhi.  
« _Erh ordertak guzaehlm arue icht ordertak fhershsam_.» Subito dopo la vide correre verso i boschi riprendendo la forma di uno scoiattolo.  
«Lasciami andare, fratello!» Ma la tenne ancora stretta a sé con rabbia.  
«Ti avevo detto di startene zitta ma come sempre hai fatto di testa tua!»  
«Dovevo spaccarle la faccia a quella piccola strega!»  
«E così avresti scatenato una guerra stupida ed inutile.» Finalmente sciolse le braccia e Sigyn scattò in avanti per poi voltarsi con sguardo truce.  
«Io sono il primo figlio di Odino e nessuno può osare mettermi alla berlina, Loki! Nessuno! Tanto meno una ragazzina dall’aspetto ambiguo!» L’ultima frase la urlò con sdegno verso l’ingresso del bosco per poi ringhiare con rabbia. «Maledette ninfe. Maledette!»  
«Calmati ora, se continuerai ad offenderle potrebbero farti di peggio.»  
«Peggio?» gli sorrise istericamente. «Dimmi, fratello, pensi che ci sia qualcosa di peggio che essere costretto in questo corpo per l’eternità? Rispondimi!»  
In quel momento, era certo, se ne avesse avuto la forza avrebbe sradicato uno ad uno tutti gli alberi solo per placare la sua collera. «Le parole che ha detto prima di scappare codardamente, tu le hai capite, non è così?» Certo che le aveva capite, la verità era che non le aveva comprese.  
«Torniamo a palazzo.» Si avviò ai cavalli ma lei lo fece arrestare.  
«Dimmi cosa volevano dire quelle parole, o giuro su Nostro Padre che la mia ira si abbatterà su di te, fratello.»  
La guardò nelle iridi infuocate annuendo perché no, non aveva voglia di risponderle acido e farla infuriare ulteriormente, non voleva vederla in quello stato perché quella rabbia la stava rendendo ancora più immoralmente desiderabile davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«“Con occhi di donna vedrai finché con cuore di donna amerai.” Erano queste le parole.»  
«Cosa?» Fu un sussurro sfocato. «M-ma che significa? Cosa vuol dire?»  
«È quello che voglio scoprire, per questo dobbiamo andare a palazzo e chiedere consiglio agli antichi tomi.»  
Aveva appena sciolto i nodi delle redini quando Sigyn parlò ancora: «Padre. Dobbiamo andare da Padre e raccontargli tutto, lui ci aiuterà. Lui parlerà con loro e comanderà di cessare immediatamente questo sortilegio.» Scrutò i suoi occhi illuminati da una folle determinazione, di quelle che ignoravano logica e buonsenso. «Non potranno opporsi al suo volere, lui-»  
«No.» Le afferrò le spalle e la obbligò a guardarlo in viso. «Non possiamo andare da lui ora, non dopo ciò che è accaduto ieri.»  
«Gli spiegheremo tutto e-»  
«Ascoltami» parlò più dolcemente mentre poteva leggere il velo di smarrimento coprire il suo azzurro. «Una maledizione può essere soltanto rotta. Una volta evocata non si può cancellare né annullare. Bisogna rompere il sigillo e solo allora vi si porrà fine. Riesci a seguirmi?» Aspettò che annuisse debolmente e poi continuò. «Seppure andassimo da Padre lui non potrebbe far nulla, potrebbe solo punirci per averlo beffeggiato davanti all’intera corte.»  
«Ma non era nostra intenzione arrecargli offesa, Loki.»  
«Lo so, ma è quello che abbiamo fatto. Le intenzioni contano poco rispetto all’esito. Conosci la sua collera, sai come reagirebbe.»  
«Ci bandirebbe senza pensarci due volte.» Stavolta fu lui ad annuire.  
Lei si coprì il viso con una mano scuotendo il capo. «Cosa facciamo, adesso?»  
Loki pensò che in quel momento accarezzarle la nuca non fosse inappropriato sebbene il desiderio che lo spingesse a farlo lo fosse enormemente.  
La strinse contro il suo petto e la sentì sospirare stanca: «Cosa facciamo, fratello?»  
«Troveremo una soluzione, vedrai.»  
 _Non esiste soluzione, non cercarla._  
La parole scivolavano sulla sua pelle rendendolo più sporco di quanto già non sentisse di essere.  
 _Accetta il fato e sii il re che sei destinato ad essere._  
Quando allargò le braccia e il suo calore si allontanò la vide sorridere fiduciosa e si sentì mancare il respiro.  
 _Non posso abbandonare mio fratello..._  
 _È stato lui ad abbandonarti per primo. Ricambialo con la stessa moneta._  
 _No, io... Io non posso farlo..._  
«Torniamo a palazzo.»  
«Va bene.»  
 _Thor è perduto._  
Per tutte le ore di viaggio, non riuscì a spegnere quella voce.

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lingua delle ninfe è ovviamente inventata.


	8. Chapter 8

***

  
Sfogliò l’ultima pagina sentendola sospirare.  
«Non troveremo mai nulla. Stiamo sprecando tempo, fratello.»  
Ormai erano ore che erano nella biblioteca e Loki aveva interrogato praticamente ogni volume riguardasse le ninfe e le loro maledizioni. Non aveva scoperto nulla di ciò che già non sapesse.  
Chiuse il tomo e guardò Sigyn seduta accanto a lui. Il mento poggiato nella mano ed un’espressione imbronciata a piegarle i bei lineamenti. «Te l’ho detto, è tutto inutile. Resterò così per sempre.» Piegò poi la testa sul tavolo sbattendo la fronte un paio di volte sul legno.  
Loki seguì il contorno del volume con le dita per non portarle fra i suoi capelli.  
«Gettare la spugna non è da te, cerca di essere ottimista.»  
«Ottimista?» Rialzò gli occhi su di lui. «Non riesco a trovare un solo motivo per esserlo.»  
Le sorrise e si poggiò allo schienale della sedia. «Non dovrai più raderti la barba. Non è questo un buon motivo?»  
«Ma io adoravo la mia barba... E mi manca.» La testa si nascose nuovamente stavolta fra le sue braccia.  
«Posso fare un incantesimo per fartela crescere, ma poi non saresti più così attraente.» L’aveva detto per gioco, ma l’ultima parola vibrò sulla lingua prima di giungere alle sue orecchie.  
Sigyn gli rivolse ancora lo sguardo accompagnato da un sorriso. «Mi trovi attraente?»  
Gli tornò alla mente la domanda che gli aveva fatto nella notte e la risposta era sempre la stessa.  
«Discretamente» mentì anche stavolta e lei rise sollevando il busto.  
«In effetti sono una fanciulla gradevole, lo devo ammettere» sentenziò guardandosi la scollatura e allargandola con un dito.  
Stavolta fu Loki a ridere. «Gradevole ma decisamente sgraziata.»  
«Oh, la grazia è sopravvalutata.» Si udì il solito _SHHHH _ dal basso. «Zitto tu, vecchio!» gli urlò indelicatamente lei dalla balconata, ma stavolta non rimase senza risposta. Il vecchio in questione non era un vecchio, ma un giovane e soprattutto parecchio infuriato. Loki lo vide salire velocemente le scale e giungere come una furia al loro tavolo.  
«Principe, mi spiace disturbarvi, ma vorrei che faceste cortesemente abbassare la voce alla vostra dama. È un comportamento oltremodo irrispettoso.»  
Loki spostò il suo tomo in là e lo guardò con un sorriso di circostanza. «Non mi sembra che la mia signora sia stata irrispettosa.»  
La gola del ragazzo sussultò. «Con tutto il rispetto che vi devo, non lo sarà stata per voi, ma per me lo è stata e credo che tutti qui possano condividere il mio pensiero.»  
Loki vagò con gli occhi nella sala ed ogni sguardo che incrociava veniva abbassato l’attimo seguente. «Non vi eleggete portavoce di chi non ne chiede uno, giovane maestro.» Tornò con un sorriso serafico al ragazzo che sembrò deglutire timore e rabbia, una miscela che Loki aveva visto troppo spesso per non poterne riconoscere l’aroma. «Tornate pure a vostri studi e cercate di prestare maggior attenzione a ciò che leggete e meno a quel che le vostre orecchie credono di udire.» Il ragazzo piegò il capo in un inchino di forzata riverenza e si allontanò senza dire oltre.  
Gli occhi di Loki stavolta incrociarono il viso sorridente di Sigyn.  
«La mia signora?» ridacchiò poi e lui piegò un solo angolo delle labbra.  
«Avrei dovuto dire “mia sorella” e beccarmi anche l’accusa di incesto? - credo non aspettino altro.» Sigyn rise incurante di essere udita da tutta la sala, ma le labbra di Loki si piegarono solo per facciata, dato che ciò che aveva detto gli risuonava pesantemente in testa da un po’.  
Incesto, ecco ciò che era.  
Anche se con un'altra forma, loro due erano sempre fratelli.  
I suoi pensieri erano incestuosi, così come i desideri che gli piegavano il corpo.  
Incesto, il più grande di tutti i peccati che avrebbe potuto commettere, il solo su cui avrebbe avuto seri sensi di colpa.  
 _Sigyn non è Thor._  
 _È mio fratello, non posso guardarla in modo diverso..._  
 _Thor è perduto._  
 _TACI!_  
«Voglio andare a bere. Ho bisogno di distrarmi almeno qualche ora.» Quando lei si alzò Loki aspettò qualche attimo prima di sollevarsi dalla sedia. «Muoviti, Loki!» Gli urlò poi dal fondo delle scale beccandosi tutti gli occhi presenti e i loro muti richiami.  
  
La taverna non era quella di Burgdt, perché sarebbe stato possibile fare di nuovo spiacevoli incontri, anche se era poco più tardi del mezzogiorno, ma Loki aveva preferito andare altrove.  
Era un locale tranquillo nei quartieri più umili di Asgard ma accogliente e pulito, non certo i postacci che era solito frequentare suo fratello ed i suoi compagni.    
«Non sono mai stato qui.» La udì sospirare mentre si sistemavano in un tavolo all’angolo della piccola sala. Un sorriso sulle labbra, una luce curiosa negli occhi. «È accogliente e ci sono cameriere molto graziose.» Lo sguardo curioso cadde sulla ragazza che stava pulendo il tavolo accanto a loro. «Ho capito perché vieni qui.»  
«Non è questo il motivo principale» spiegò recuperando la sua attenzione. «Come avrai modo di appurare di persona, la cucina è deliziosa e il servizio impeccabile, inoltre non ci sono brutte facce da sopportare.»  
Sigyn rise ancora anche se con una nota malinconica. «Era da molto che non passavamo così tanto tempo insieme, fratello.» In quegli occhi lesse qualcosa che sembrava colpa, forse lo era, forse no. «Sei l’unica persona con cui possa dirmi me stesso al momento.»  
«La cosa ti spiace?»  
Ancora un sorriso. «Perché dovrebbe? Sei mio fratello, amo la tua compagnia, a differenza di ciò che possano dire gli altri.» Il riferimento era chiaro, la sua inutilità pure.  
Loki sorrise solo per comodità.  
«Mio principe, cosa vorreste ordinate quest’oggi?» Fu Habel ad avvicinasi con la sua treccia castana poggiata sulla spalla sinistra che più volte le sue dita avevano sciolto. Allora aveva trovato piacevoli quei capelli sulla pelle, adesso non lo avrebbe più pensato, non dopo aver sentito il profumo di quelli di Sigyn.  
«Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene.»  
Habel guardò Sigyn e le rivolse un sorriso gentile che lei ricambiò con un po’ troppa enfasi, Loki fu costretto ad ammonirla con un piccolo calcio sotto al tavolo.  
«Oh, lo stesso per me, grazie.»  
«Torno subito.» Quando la cameriera li lasciò le rivolse uno sguardo severo.  
«Che c’è? È molto carina.»  
«Ricordati chi sei adesso, non puoi andartene in giro a fare la corte alle cameriere. È assolutamente indecente!»  
La stava prendendo un po’ troppo seriamente, ne era conscio, ma non poteva sopportare che lei rivolgesse uno sguardo simile a qualcun altro, tanto meno perché sapeva non lo avrebbe mai rivolto a lui. Non importava quali fossero le trame del fato, gli occhi di suo fratello avrebbero sempre guardato oltre le sue spalle.  
«Perdonami, cercherò di controllarmi.» Sigyn abbassò il capo e strappò fra i denti una fetta di pane presa dal cesto al centro del tavolo. «Dovrò farci l’abitudine, immagino» borbottò masticando nervosamente. «Non potrò più toccare una sola fanciulla né...» Sospirò. «Lascia stare.»  
«Siamo qui per non pensare a questo, ora chiudi il pensiero fuori dalla testa e sorridi.»  
Sigyn lo guardò diffidente. «Tu riesci a chiudere un pensiero fuori dalla testa?» chiese quasi con beffa.  
«Certo.»  
 _Bugiardo._  
«Come ci riesci?»  
«Semplice, » anche lui afferrò una fetta di pane e ne prese un piccolo pezzo con le dita. «Non ci penso.» E lo portò alla bocca.  
«Che pessimo trucco, Loki, lasciatelo dire! Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio da te.»  
Riuscì però a strapparle un altro sorriso.  
  
Durante il pranzo parlarono di tutto fuorché di quell’argomento. Rivissero vecchi ricordi che parevano dimenticati, Sigyn disse qualche stupidaggine e lui scosse la testa con un sorriso.  
Loki disse qualcosa che lei non capì e avrebbe solo voluto baciare quelle labbra confuse.  
Dopo aver gettato le monete sul tavolo, si alzarono e fu allora che Loki riaprì quel capitolo.  
«Devi scrivere una lettera.» Si avviarono alla porta e Loki l’aprì aspettando che fosse Sigyn a varcarla per prima. «A Madre e Padre. Dirai loro che la tua battuta di caccia durerà più del previsto perché la preda è più abile di ciò che credevi.»  
Fu solo dopo qualche passo che lei capì e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. «Devo far credere loro che sto corteggiando una donna?»  
«Perspicace. Loro riusciranno facilmente a leggere fra le righe - ci sei riuscita tu - e la tua copertura potrà durare il tempo necessario a risolvere il nostro enigma. Convieni?»  
Sigyn rimase silente al suo fianco guardando il sentiero di terra battuta. «Se lo credi un buon piano...»  
«È l’unico possibile.»  
I suoi occhi restarono incollati al terreno ed annuì. «Cosa significa amare con il cuore di una donna?»  
«Non lo so» rispose portando lo sguardo davanti a sé. «Le ninfe sono alquanto criptiche nelle loro maledizioni, potrebbe significare qualunque cosa.»  
«Confortante.»  
«Lo scopriremo, non temere, lasciami solo riflettere per un po’, Sigyn.» Quando usò quel nome, solo allora lei lo guardò. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto e che ora si sarebbe beccato un’altra sfuriata delle sue, ma purtroppo non era riuscito a frenare la lingua. Lui... ironico.  
«No, puoi chiamarmi così, anzi lo preferisco.» Quella risposta lo sorprese e di solito era raro che accadesse. «Non posso tollerare di essere chiamato con il mio nome con queste due cose davanti.» L’occhio gli cadde ovviamente sulla sua scollatura facendolo sorridere, scoprì anche le labbra di Sigyn piegate all’insù. «Non immaginavo fossero così fastidiose!»  
Rise dovendo però scostare lo sguardo altrove, ormai si intravedevano i cancelli del palazzo.  
«È questa l’utilità del corsetto: renderle meno fastidiose.»  
Sigyn gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito. «Io pensavo fosse quello di farle “saltare fuori”.»  
«Sì, è utile anche per quello.»  
«Ti prego, cambiamo discorso.»  
«Sei stata tu ad iniziare, io non avrei mai voluto parlare di seni o corsetti davanti ad un’ingenua fanciulla.»  
Si guardarono per un po’ e poi risero entrambi e Loki sentì di nuovo quella voce nella testa.  
 _Può essere tua._  
 _È tua._  
...  
 _Prendila!_  
Arrestò il passo. «Sigyn...»  
Lei arrestò il suo. «Che c’è?»  
Avrebbe potuto sfiorarle il viso, affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli e premere il corpo contro il suo. Avrebbe potuto intrappolarle le labbra fra i denti e smettere solo quando i suoi gemiti gli avrebbero invaso le orecchie.  
 _Non posso..._  
«Niente, volevo solo vedere se ti saresti voltata.» Sorrise e ingoiò quel istinto ferocemente.  
«Piantala di scherzare, fratello.»  
 _Thor è perduto._  
  
«Forse potrei chiedere a Sif.»  
«Sif è l’ultima persona che potrebbe sapere qualcosa sulle donne, credimi.» Aveva sorriso alla spallata che gli era arrivata.  
«Non essere perfido, Loki.»  
«Dicevo solo la verità - e non guardarmi così, ero sincero.»  
Stavano tagliando i corridoi per tornare nella sua stanza quando incrociarono proprio Sif, stavolta in compagnia del corpulento Volstagg.  
«Si può sapere che fine ha fatto Thor? E non rifilarci la faccenda della caccia. Non regge, Loki.» Il suo tono non gli piaceva, così come quello sguardo accusatorio.  
«Il nostro principe ha dimenticato le presentazioni ieri sera, io sono Volstagg, graziosa signora.» L’inchino che ne seguì fece sorridere Sigyn che allungò una mano mentre Loki e Sif continuavano quella muta sfida fatta di sguardi.  
«Lady Sigyn, prode Volstagg.» Stavolta fu il guerriero a ridere impacciato stringendo le sottili dita.  
«Presa ferrea, mia signora, come mi era stato detto.»  
«Non credo però che il racconto fosse completo.» Alluse ovviamente al pugno che aveva rifilato sul bel ghigno di Fandral.  
«Non mancherò di fare qualche ricerca in merito.»  
«Le faccende di mio fratello mi riguardano fino a un certo punto.» Loki riprese il discorso interrompendo quel breve scambio amichevole. «Non sono la sua balia, dopotutto.»  
«Scoprirò cosa trami, ti do la mia parola, piccolo imbroglione.» Sif lo fronteggiò sicura piegando le labbra in un sorriso mellifluo che avrebbe voluto far sparire all’istante, ma sentì le mani di Sigyn avvolgersi attorno al suo braccio ed arrestò ogni pensiero.  
«Noi avremmo da fare, se volete scusarci. Volstagg, è stato un piacere. Lady Sif... Andiamo, mio principe.» Si sentì letteralmente trascinare via sotto gli occhi affilati di Sif e la risata divertita dell’altro guerriero.  
Non oppose alcuna resistenza finché Sigyn non lo condusse nelle sue stanze e chiuse la porta alle spalle. Solo allora lasciò il suo braccio che si era fatto un po’ troppo caldo così come il resto del suo corpo.  
«Ottima mossa, brava.» Le diede però le spalle passandosi nervosamente le mani sul viso e risentendo nelle orecchie quel “mio principe” che lo aveva fatto decisamente rabbrividire di piacere.  
«Sif è un pericolo. È terribilmente astuta e smaliziata, dobbiamo fare attenzione.» Annuì ancora di spalle alle sue parole ma in quel momento la sua testa stava cercando il modo di regolarizzare respiro e battito.  
«Dove la tieni?» Alzò gli occhi sulla ragazza che stava setacciando il suo scrittoio.  
«Cosa?»  
«La carta da lettere. Dobbiamo far recapitare immediatamente la missiva prima che qualcuno faccia altre domande.» Che fosse lei a prendere in mano la situazione la diceva lunga sul suo attuale stato emotivo.  
Non andava per nulla bene, doveva cercare di avere maggiore controllo.  
«Sono nel cassetto a destra, aspetta.» Lo aprì e tirò fuori alcuni fogli. Sulla scrivania c’era già la penna e la boccetta di inchiostro.  
«Avanti, dètta.»  
Alzò un sopracciglio guardandola mentre intingeva la punta nel liquido nero.  
«Non sai scrivere una lettera? Non credevo la tua pigrizia intellettuale arrivasse a tanto.»  
«Certo che so scrivere una lettera! Ma non ho abilità nell’inventarmi le cose, in questo sei più bravo di me, perciò, dètta.»  
Non aveva davvero nulla da ribattere.  
Elaborò qualche frase e poi la semplificò per il linguaggio meno forbito di Thor. Era una doverosa attenzione da fare.  
«Fatto?» Dopo qualche secondo lei annuì e gli consegnò il foglio scritto. Loki lo rilesse un paio di volte per assicurarsi che fosse credibile e poi lo ripiegò dopo aver fatto asciugare l’inchiostro.  
«Dovremo fare in modo che nessuno sospetti nulla. Dammi il tuo anello.»  
Sigyn aggrottò la fronte mordendosi un labbro. «Non ricordo dove l’ho messo.»  
Per rendere credibile il tutto, bisognava apporre sulla cera il timbro con il sigillo reale. Thor non aveva mai indossato l’anello di famiglia e neanche Loki lo aveva mai fatto, però a differenza di suo fratello, lo portava comunque indosso, nascosto in una sacca interna della tunica.  
«Cosa significa che non lo ricordi? Senza quell’anello nessuno crederà che l’abbia scritta tu per quanto la calligrafia possa corrispondere, e al contrario, aumenteremmo solo i sospetti!» Pur volendo non potevano usare il suo, dato che vi erano scolpire le iniziali dei loro nomi.  
«Vado a cercarlo, sarà da qualche parte nella stanza.» Sigyn scattò in piedi e corse alla porta. «Faccio in un lampo!»  
Loki si ritrovò a sospirare avvilito.  
Non ne combinava una giusta.  
 _Il mio fratello smemorato..._  
  
Aveva letto la missiva un’ultima volta ed aveva ripiegato ancora i bordi quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
«Ci hai messo una vita, l’hai-» Ma quando si voltò gli occhi che incrociò non erano quelli di Sigyn, bensì quelli di Sif. «Non mi sembra di aver sentito bussare.»  
«Non mi sembra di aver bussato.» Le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un sorriso arrogante.  
«Esci immediatamente. È un ordine.» La lettera poggiata sulla scrivania occupava tutti i suoi pensieri. Cercò di infilarla al di sotto di una piccola pila di libri ma ci riuscì solo in parte e un successivo tentativo avrebbe di certo attirato l’attenzione della donna.  
«Non abbaiare ordini con me, principino, non sono uno dei tuoi servetti effeminati.» Sif fece un ulteriore passo in avanti e lui ne fece due lontano dallo scrittoio. «Dov’è Thor?»  
Sorrise sghembo ed allagò le braccia con enfasi. «Non ne ho idea, immagino il più lontano possibile dalla tua coda scodinzolante.»  
Che Sif provasse qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice amicizia per suo fratello era ormai assodato, ma come al solito, Thor era cieco e sordo. Perfino i suoi tre amici se n’erano accorti ma lui non vedeva mai più in la del suo naso. Forse quella ninfa non aveva avuto tutti i torti.  
«Tagliare quella lingua biforcuta sarà un piacere che un giorno la mia lama assaggerà.»  
«La mia ancora sta godendo delle tue meravigliose onde dorate.» La sua espressione si indurì così come quella di Loki si fece più velenosa. «Ora esci dalle mie stanze e dimenticherò che tu vi sia mai entrata.»  
Un’altra sola falcata ed i loro visi furono praticamente ad un soffio.  
«Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, maestro degli inganni, ma non riuscirai ad impedirmi di smascherare le tue sordide trame.»  
«Uh, dovrei forse tremare?»  
Le dita stavano fremendo per afferrarle quel collo. Gli avrebbe strappato il cuore direttamente dalla gola e l’avrebbe schiacciato fra le falangi.  
Quel desiderio gli provocò un feroce brivido lungo la spina dorsale che fu interrotto solo da una voce.  
«Ce l’ho fatta! Loki, non puoi immaginare dove-» Si voltarono entrambi verso quel viso sbucato dalla porta. «Sif? Che ci fai qui?» Gli occhi cercarono i suoi e Loki le fece cenno di non dire altro.  
«Oh, nulla di importante, Sigyn. Scambiavo due chiacchiere da _amica _ con Loki.»  
«Nelle sue camere private?» Il tono sarcastico risuonò per la silenziosa stanza. Loki vide il pugno stretto che probabilmente conteneva l’anello. Doveva liberarsi di quell’arpia il prima possibile prima che Sigyn reagisse come non avrebbe dovuto, magari regalandole anche qualche sospetto che poteva rivelarsi pericoloso. «Non credo sia questo il luogo dove conversare, Sif, non in mia assenza.» Ma Sigyn aveva continuato a parlare in modo piuttosto insolito, in un modo che provocò in Loki un altro brivido stavolta di diversa natura.  
Anche Sif parve confusa da quella reazione ma la prese presto sul ridere. «Quieta la tua gelosia, Sigyn, preferirei farmi tagliare entrambe le mani piuttosto che metterle addosso al tuo prezioso principe.»  
«Lascia che ti trovi ancora dove non dovresti essere e sarò lieta di accontentarti, Lady Sif.» L’espressione sul viso di Sigyn ora era estremamente simile a quella che Thor indossava prima di scendere in battaglia.  
Sif sorrise scuotendo il capo quasi divertita e si avviò verso la porta senza dire altro.  
Loki sbatté le palpebre interdetto ma quando Sigyn chiuse l’anta e si voltò, sul suo viso vi era un sorriso sfavillante.  
«Allora? Come ti è sembrata la scenata di gelosia?»  
«Scusa?» chiese ancora confuso. Sigyn si avvicinò alla scrivania e gettò l’anello sul legno facendolo tintinnare.  
«Sif è di natura diffidente, immaginavo sarebbe tornata all’attacco ma non credevo sarebbe addirittura giunta fin qui. Ho pensato che fare un po’ di scena - sai, tutta questa storia di noi due - l’avrebbe convinta ad andarsene. Sif odia queste cose da donnette, come le chiama lei. Ci starà alla larga per un po’, fidati, la conosco bene.»  
Adesso era chiaro, ed era altrettanto chiaro che quella falsa scenata aveva fatto nascere in lui una fioca luce, presto spentasi non appena Sigyn aveva spiegato il perché di quel gesto.  
Era finzione. La sua gelosia, il suo abbraccio, il suo chiamarlo _principe_.  
Sigyn non esisteva, nulla di ciò che diceva e faceva era reale.  
Se non fosse stata costretta, probabilmente non avrebbe neanche preferito la sua compagnia. Avrebbe trascorso il tempo con Volstagg, con Hogun, con Fandral... con Sif. Non certo con lui.  
Non disse nulla, si avvicinò alla scrivania e fece cadere qualche goccia di cera sulla carta. Chiuse il sigillo e si avviò alla porta.  
«Ho forse sbagliato? Non credevo fosse una cattiva idea.»  
Le sorrise prima di uscire. «Non lo era, e sei stata molto convincente.» Ma lei non parve convinta. «Vado a sistemare questa faccenda della missiva e torno. Tieniti pure occupata come più ti aggrada.»  
«Loki?»  
Lui era già dall’altra parte della porta.

  


  


  


  


  



	9. Chapter 9

***

  
Linn stava trasportando un cesto pieno di more quando aveva visto il principe e Lady Sigyn uscire dalla biblioteca e si chiese perché passassero il tempo lì dentro, in fondo i libri erano noiosi. Il pensiero sparì subito, quando notò il sorriso sul viso della sua signora. Il principe disse qualcosa e lei annuì.  
Il principe però sembrava triste, più triste di quella mattina quando invece aveva sorriso per tutto il tempo.  
Forse stavolta era stata lei a far arrabbiare lui, forse erano cose che succedevano fra due innamorati. Si trovò ad arrossire a quel pensiero. Lei non sapeva in realtà cosa volesse dire essere innamorati, era solo una bambina e non aveva più una madre a cui chiedere. Avrebbe potuto porgere quelle domande a Lady Gunhild, forse direttamente a Lady Sigyn. Le aveva detto che non doveva aver timore di parlare e di chiedere quando ne aveva voglia. Quella mattina le aveva chiesto se poteva essere la sua ancella e lei le aveva sorriso. “Non lo sei già, Linn?” le aveva sussurrato facendola ridere allegramente.  
Poi le aveva spazzolato i capelli e le aveva legato le stringe del corsetto ridendo ancora quando aveva iniziato a brontolare di quanto la infastidisse quell'indumento.  
Si sentì chiamare e corse verso le cucine lanciando un ultimo sguardo alle due figure che si allontanavano.  
Quel giorno il principe non le chiese di portare il pranzo, non le chiese di portare neanche la cena.  
Quella sera Linn andò a dormire senza alcuna risposta.  
  
*  
  
Aveva mandato un uomo a cavallo da una delle guardie fuori ai cancelli facendo riferire che aveva una missiva direttamente per i sovrani da parte del loro primogenito. Aveva osservato la scena da lontano: la guardia prendeva la lettera e si allontanava, saliva le scale e proseguiva verso il lungo corridoio. Dopo qualche minuto la vide uscire a mani vuote e sorrise.  
Un sacchetto d’oro era stato speso più che bene.  
Aveva impiegato non più di un’ora per organizzare il tutto e portarlo a compimento, eppure non era ancora tornato nelle sue stanze.  
Aveva trascorso il giorno in biblioteca con il naso sulle carte impolverate avvolto nel silenzio che quel pomeriggio era stato infranto dalla sua risata. Sollevò gli occhi sulla sedia vuota al suo fianco e sospirò.  
Quel sogno doveva svanire, doveva svegliarsi prima che si tramutasse in un incubo.  
Rilesse nuovamente tutti i tomi ma anche stavolta non trovò nulla.  
Le parole della ninfa gli scorrevano nella testa.  
Amare con cuore di donna. Cosa voleva dire?  
Lui non aveva amato neanche come uomo, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa potesse mai significare. Amava come figlio, come fratello, anche se si poteva aver qualcosa da ridire su quell’ultima affermazione. Non aveva mai donato il suo cuore a nessuna donna, nessuna sembrava essere capace di reggerlo fra le mani, quel cuore gonfio di insicurezze e paure. Così freddo fuori e così bollente dentro, perché Loki si sentiva esplodere. Avrebbe voluto vivere ogni emozione che gli attraversava la pelle, ma ne aveva timore, aveva timore che avrebbe ricevuto indietro solo sofferenza, solo diffidenza.  
La sua vita era stata sempre così: le sue vittorie non venivano mai festeggiate, i suoi fallimenti rimembrati con perfida accuratezza.  
Avrebbe voluto solo essere Loki, ogni secondo, ogni istante, ed invece era il principe nero della dorata Asgard, colui a cui gli inganni riuscivano meglio di un affondo di stiletto, colui che avrebbe sempre camminato all’ombra di suo fratello, all’ombra dell’amore e del rispetto di suo padre.  
“ _Tu sei migliore di loro, io lo so._ ” Sigyn sembrava crederci davvero, sembrava sincera. Loki avrebbe solo voluto tenerla stretta fino a far sparire quel vuoto che portava dentro, era certo che lei lo avrebbe colmato tutto.  
Saltò la cena e ormai era più che deciso a trascorrere l’intera notte in quella muta sala, se non avesse sentito una mano posarsi sulle sue spalle.  
«Madre?» Frigga gli accarezzò i capelli dolcemente e si accomodò sulla sedia che era stata di Sigyn qualche ora prima. «Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?»  
«Abbiamo ricevuto una missiva di tuo fratello.»  
«Ah si? Thor ricorda ancora come si scrive?» Sorrise dell’espressione di sua madre. «Che dice?»  
Lei gli accarezzò una mano e lo guardò ancora con dolcezza. «Credo che anche lui abbia trovato qualcuno che lo tenga occupato... Ma non so per quanto. Lui è molto volubile.»  
«Ama collezionare vittorie non solo in battaglia. Un letto è solo un altro campo disseminato di vittime.»  
«Loki...» Sua madre aveva colto la vena velenosa che aveva guidato le sue parole. Sua madre riusciva sempre a cogliere tutto di lui.  
«Scusami, ma non mi suona nuovo che sia andato chissà dove per correre dietro a una gonna.»  
«Non badare alla leggerezza di tuo fratello, tu sei sempre stato più giudizioso, bambino mio.»  
Le strinse le dita lasciando che quel calore lo avvolgesse e calmasse l’amarezza che gli stava nascendo dentro. «Dov’è la tua bella Sigyn?»  
«Nelle sue stanze, immagino.» Non distolse lo sguardo sperando che stavolta sua madre non vedesse.  
Forse vide, ma non disse nulla. Gli baciò la fronte e lo lasciò augurandogli una buona notte. «Riposa gli occhi almeno qualche ora» gli aveva bisbigliato prima di scendere le scale.  
La porta di faggio si chiuse e Loki restò a guardare quella sedia di nuovo vuota.  
  
Quando rientrò in camera la scoprì vuota. Non si stupì, probabilmente Sigyn era nelle stanze di Thor, nelle _sue_ stanze. Quella della notte precedente era stata solo una breve parentesi che non poteva ripetersi.  
Si svestì silenzioso afferrando fra le mani la casacca verde che aveva avvolto il suo corpo per tutta la notte. La portò al viso e ne inspirò il profumo così familiare eppure così lontano.  
Quando la indossò quasi sentì la sua pelle scaldarsi di colpo.  
Stava per infilasi a letto, poi guardò la porta chiusa. Vederla dormire sarebbe stata un’altra piccola tortura. Volle infliggersela comunque.  
Si affacciò nella stanza di Thor, il cui letto era illuminato dai fasci delle stelle di cui era cosparso il cielo di Asgard.  
Sigyn era di spalle, ancora avvolta negli abiti di quella giornata, solo i piedi nudi sfioravano le lenzuola, i capelli sciolti le coprivano parte della schiena.  
«Non sono riuscito a slegarlo.» La voce arrivò decisa. Non stava dormendo, probabilmente non l’aveva fatto fino a quell’ora.  
«Potevi chiedere a Linn di aiutarti.» Le rispose con una freddezza che in realtà non voleva rivolgerle.  
«Credo di aver capito le parole di quella ninfa.» A quell’affermazione entrò nella stanza chiudendosi la porta dietro. Era alquanto scettico.  
«Davvero?» Raggiunse il letto in cui Sigyn ancora mostrava le spalle. Quando le fu accanto però lei si tirò a sedere e lo guardò seria. «Cosa hai compreso?» Si sedette anche lui sul letto e gli occhi di Sigyn non abbandonarono mai il velo di serietà che pareva quasi stonare.  
Trascorse qualche secondo di silenzio prima che rispondesse.  
«Devo giacere con un uomo.»  
La frustata arrivò decisa e quasi poté sentirne lo schiocco del cuoio. «Cosa?» Sul suo viso, nessun dubbio. «Non dire stupidaggini, non può essere certamente questo!»  
Come poteva credere che le parole della ninfa avessero a che fare con la carnalità? E poi la sola idea di saperla fra le braccia di qualcuno era una lama nello stomaco. Non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse.  
«Pensaci: cosa rende diversi fondamentalmente un uomo e una donna? Se voglio spezzare la maledizione devo lasciare che- »  
«Non dire oltre! Non potrei mai permetterlo!» La lingua fu più veloce della testa e gli occhi di Sigyn si abbassarono quasi con rabbia.  
«Lo so bene ed io provo ribrezzo al pensiero di farmi toccare da un uomo ma...» Loki non aveva intenzione di udire oltre. Stava per alzarsi ed andare via quando le sue dita gli bloccarono un polso. «Io non voglio vivere in questo corpo, Loki.»  
«E ti faresti montare come una sgualdrina da chiunque per tentare stupidamente di riavere il tuo?» Era furioso e avrebbe voluto prenderla a schiaffi sul serio. La sua mano non lo fece solo perché tremava troppo di collera.  
«Non da chiunque!»  
«E da chi?» Gli occhi azzurri gli suggerirono una risposta che gli fece bruciare quel polso. «Sei pazza!» Liberò la presa e si allontanò dal letto con le gambe che si movevano senza controllo.  
Non poteva chiedergli una cosa simile, non poteva! Non con tutto quello che stava provando, non con i sentimenti che scatenava in lui! Non poteva chiederglielo sul serio.  
«Sei mio fratello, devi aiutarmi!»  
«Proprio perché siamo fratelli non puoi chiedermi di giacere con te! È una follia, è... È una bestemmia, Thor!» Quel nome parve fare più male a lui che a lei.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
 _Taci!_  
 _È tua, prendila._  
 _TACI!_  
Si portò una mano fra i capelli dandole le spalle.  
«Ascolta, so che può sembrare un abominio, ma-»  
«Non c’è nessun ma. Questo discorso non deve continuare. Dormi e domattina dimenticheremo ogni parola in merito a tali assurdità.» Non arrivò neanche alla porta che se la ritrovò di fronte, la schiena a chiudere l’uscita e una spaventosa determinazione negli occhi.  
«Funzionerà, ne sono certo.»  
«No, non funzionerà e noi non faremo nulla di ciò che la tua mente sconsiderata sta elaborando.» Afferrò la maniglia per aprire la porta ma le sue spalle la fecero richiudere subito.  
«Loki, cerca di ascoltarmi-»  
«Fammi uscire prima che perda la pazienza.»  
«Aspetta!» La sua mano gli afferrò il viso.  
«No, ti ho dett-» Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, uccise da quelle di Sigyn.  
Sgranò gli occhi e il cuore gli arrivò dritto nelle tempie.  
«Fratel-»  
Lo schiaffo che le tirò le fece voltare letteralmente la testa.  
Si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano lanciandole uno sguardo truce.  
Stavolta riuscì ad aprire la porta senza alcuna resistenza.  
  
Si era lavato il viso non sapeva quante volte. Aveva letteralmente affondato il capo nella tinozza con l’acqua gelida senza riuscire però a trovare davvero un sollievo.  
«Maledizione!» La colpì con una manata e il liquido si sparse su tutto il pavimento. Crollò a terra con le mani fra i capelli umidi.  
Non poteva farlo. Che le era saltato in mente? Loro erano fratelli, lei era Thor.  
 _Sei Thor, sei Thor, sei Thor..._  
Se lo stava ripetendo da quando aveva messo piede in quella stanza che era sembrata subito troppo calda. In lontananza aveva sentito l’infrangersi di qualsiasi cosa per quelle che potevano essere ore, ma erano solo pochi secondi.  
Secondi lunghi come una vita, granelli di sabbia pesanti come macigni.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
«È mio fratello!» sibilò fra i denti per dare più forza a quella convinzione.  
 _È tua, prendila._  
Strinse forte le sue ciocche nere che avrebbe potuto strappare dalla testa in un solo istante.  
«È mio fratello. È una pazzia. Io non posso, non posso.»  
Ma le gambe iniziavano a fremere al solo pensiero di poterla accarezzare, di poter baciare ancora quelle labbra, morbide e tremanti, di sentirla gemere sotto di sé con il suo nome sulla bocca, con il cuore a batterle furioso nel petto per i baci che avrebbe lasciato sulla sua pelle.  
«Non posso...» La voce si affievoliva parola dopo parola così come la sua voglia di resistere a quel desiderio.  
Non l’avrebbe fatto per aiutarla, non l’avrebbe posseduta per spezzare quella maledizione, l’avrebbe fatto perché lo desiderava, lo desiderava ardentemente ed era per questo che gli era proibito.  
 _Sigyn vuole che tu lo faccia. Fallo._  
Perché non riusciva a farla tacere? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?  
 _Ti ha pregato._  
«Thor. Sei Thor. Tu non sei Sigyn. Sei Thor.»  
 _Thor è perduto._  
 _Thor..._  
Il respiro era sempre più irregolare. La voce nella sua testa sempre più forte.  
 _Rivendica ciò che è tuo._  
 _..._  
 _Asgard è tua, il trono è tuo... Sigyn è tua._  
 _Thor è tuo._  
Un velo nero gli coprì ogni coscienza.  
Non si accorse neanche di essere giunto alla porta. Si ritrovò la maniglia stretta fra le dita e poi la maniglia della stanza di Thor. Si ritrovò gli occhi di Sigyn che lo fissavano dal pavimento, le sue braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia.  
«Perdonami, Loki. Non avrei dovuto chiederti tanto.» Sigyn si alzò con una dignità graffiata solo dal suo sguardo colpevole. «Non dovevo.»  
Un passo dopo l’altro.  
Lento, misurato. Affamato, di una fame che pareva avere radici più lontane della sua memoria.  
«Lo farò.»  
«Cosa?» Fu un sussurro incerto.  
«Se è ciò che vuoi, lo farò.»  
La voce nella sua testa aveva preso possesso anche della sua gola, aveva preso possesso di ogni sua fibra.  
«Non sei obbligato. Io potrei-»  
«Non lascerei che lo faccia nessun altro.» L’aveva raggiunta e in quel momento della determinazione di pochi minuti prima, non restava che una debole eco dipinta di incertezza.  
Sigyn annuì comunque. Deglutì ed annuì ancora. «Funzionerà, vedrai.» Non rispose al suo pallido sorriso che presto abbandonò anche le sue labbra. «Spero tu possa perdonarmi per ciò che ti sto chiedendo.»  
 _No, perdonami tu, fratello, per ciò che sto per fare..._  
«Voltati, ti aiuto a sciogliere le tue vesti.»  
Il respiro di Sigyn parve accelerare, il suo era ingabbiato in un ritmo così controllato che al saltare del primo battito sarebbe impazzito.  
«Va bene... Grazie.» E si voltò.  
Solo allora dai suoi occhi cadde il velo nero e subito ne scese un altro.  
Scarlatto e denso come sangue.  
Le raccolse i capelli e glieli portò da un solo lato. Sciolse delicatamente uno a uno i nodi.  
Nessun dubbio lo assalì, il profumo della sua pelle li aveva accecati tutti.  
L’ultimo nastro lo fece scivolare via del tutto e lo tenne fra le dita.  
Il silenzio avvolse i successivi attimi in cui Sigyn si liberò del resto di ogni abito restando completamente nuda sotto il suo sguardo. Loki, sapeva, stava brillando di una luce che Sigyn non avrebbe compreso - Thor non avrebbe compreso. Se l’avesse fatto, forse ne avrebbe avuto disgusto.  
Così, prima che potesse vederla, le si avvicinò poggiandole il nastro nero sugli occhi.  
Lei sussultò.  
«Tienila, sarà più facile.» _Non vedrai cosa è realmente tuo fratello._  
Lo legò saldamente dietro la sua nuca lasciando che la lunghezza della stoffa si perdesse fra i capelli.  
Quando le poggiò dolcemente la mano su una spalla per farla voltare, Sigyn sussultò ancora.  
«Stai tranquilla.»  
«Lo sono.»  
Mentiva.  
Le labbra dischiuse, il respiro irregolare, il corpo completamente esposto davanti a sé.  
«Se può aiutarti cercherò di non dire nulla. La mia voce... potrebbe distrarti.» _L’idea che sia io a toccarti, potrebbe nausearti alla prima carezza._  
«No.» Scosse la testa e si umettò le labbra. Loki avvertì il controllo camminare sul bilico di un crepaccio. «Fa’ ciò che faresti con ogni altra donna, di’ pure tutto ciò che vuoi, ma fai in fretta... Per favore.»  
Si sentì riempire di desiderio come mai prima. Le sfiorò una guancia con il dorso dell’indice - la vittima del suo schiaffo - e poi lo fece scivolare per tutta la lunghezza del viso, fino ad afferrarle il mento.  
 _È tua._  
 _Sei mia..._  
«Lok-» Stavolta fu lui a zittirla.  
La sentì tremare contro la sua bocca e la sua mano le afferrò saldamente un fianco. Sigyn era una statua fra le sue braccia e fece scivolare il palmo fin dietro alla nuda schiena, sotto il caldo manto dei suoi capelli. Le accarezzò la pelle e le sue labbra si dischiusero.  
Una minuscola parte di sé pregò che le Norne non vedessero, poi quella parte svanì quando la dita di Sigyn si posarono incerte fra i suoi capelli.  
Presto la presa si fece più ferrea, come il bacio proibito che si stavano scambiando.  
La strinse contro il suo corpo, sentendo tutta la passione che aveva covato silente per un’intera vita immortale uscire ad ogni respiro.  
Si spinse contro di lei finché non caddero sul letto. Il respiro caldo contro le sue labbra gonfie. La lasciò sulle lenzuola e si sollevò per sfilarsi la casacca. Sotto di sé i suoi occhi vedevano ciò che avevano cercato da sempre senza mai riuscire a trovare: un’illusione talmente perfetta da superare la realtà.  
«Loki?»  
«Sono qui.» La rassicurò mentre la luce della notte risplendeva sul raso che le copriva gli occhi. «Sono sempre qui.» La sua mano tesa verso l’alto lo cercava. Si chinò per baciarla ancora sentendola posarsi sul suo petto, contro il suo cuore impazzito. Stavolta le sue labbra si schiusero all’istante mentre scendeva ad accarezzare il corpo tremante sotto il suo. La linea dei fianchi, il ventre piatto, i seni che sembravano riempire perfettamente la sua mano. Sigyn gemette contro la sua bocca e lui scese con le labbra sul suo collo sudato.  
Sulla sua lingua d’argento, il sale della sua paura e della sua ingenua speranza.  
Baciò ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava sentendone il respiro affannato nelle orecchie e gemiti privi di colpe. La baciò disperato come fosse cosparsa del più dolce dei veleni, carnefice e vittima di un’estasiante agonia.  
Con le sue labbra sui seni la sentì tremare ancora.  
Di nuovo le sue dita fra i capelli mentre la mano scendeva lentamente fra le sue cosce.  
«L-Loki» ansimò mentre le sfiorava il calore già umido del suo intimo che non aveva ancora conosciuto alcuna carezza. Le sue sarebbero state le prime, le uniche.  
 _Sei mia..._  
«Dillo ancora...» Le dita l’accarezzarono sempre più a fondo mentre i suoi gemiti aumentavano. «Di’ il mio nome.» Li volle sentire nella sua stessa bocca.  
«Loki...» Volle sentire le labbra di Sigyn divorare le sue, la sua lingua ricambiare ogni bacio con la stessa furia con cui lo aveva contrastato in quei giorni.  
«Ancora» ordinò affannato e sempre più perso in quella follia.  
Sigyn obbedì, ancora e poi ancora una volta e mai il suo nome sulle sue labbra era parso tanto blasfemo.  
Si fece spazio fra le sue gambe mentre quei denti parevano volerlo marchiare.  
 _Ecco l’ardore del principe di Asgard..._  
Quando le dita abbandonarono il suo calore si abbassò i pantaloni vedendola sussultare. Stavolta non era paura, stavolta non era nulla di diverso da ciò che stava guidando le sue mani.  
Desiderio.  
Puro quanto sporco.  
Onesto quanto intrinseco di falsità.  
Al semplice sfiorarsi delle loro intimità Sigyn affannò contro la sua bocca.  
La baciò di nuovo stavolta lasciando che un suo gemito le scendesse in gola.  
Non aveva mai voluto nessuno con la stessa brama, con la stessa pazzia, con la stessa necessità.  
 _Sei mia, solo mia. Lo sarai per sempre..._  
Boccheggiò quando lentamente cercò di spingersi in lei. Sigyn lo seguì mentre affondava i denti nel proprio labbro.  
Non si chiese se fosse dolore, non si chiese se dovesse fermarsi. Non si chiese nulla, si rispose ancora meno.  
Un’ultima spinta e restò ad ansimare contro le sue labbra. Le mani di Sigyn entrambe legate attorno alle sue spalle mentre ansimava sotto le sue prime spinte.  
Avrebbe voluto vedere i suoi occhi velati diventare sempre più scuri, le ciglia inumidirsi... Ma lei cosa avrebbe visto? Il suo volto stravolto dal piacere, da un piacere immorale e perverso che non aveva decenza né senno. Lo aveva perduto, aveva perduto tutto su quella bocca, fra le sue cosce, nel suo stesso nome ansimato con disarmante passione.  
Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e la sentì aggrapparsi a lui quasi con disperazione mentre aumentava il ritmo di quell’incestuosa unione. Strinse le palpebre affondando le dita nella sua carne sentendo sempre più vicino il momento in cui avrebbe raggiunto il punto più alto e più basso di se stesso.  
Sigyn ansimò sempre più forte con i suoi capelli neri fra le dita, il sudore dell’uno a sciogliersi in quello dell’altra.  
Ora sì, ora lo sentiva quel senso di completezza che tanto aveva cercato, che tanto gli era mancato.  
La meravigliosa fragilità della perfezione.  
Udì ancora il suo nome e gemette nuovamente contro la sua pelle.  
Si perse del tutto quando le labbra di Sigyn si schiusero ancora. «Fratello...»  
Tanto bastò.  
Le sue cosce lo avvolsero anche dopo, anche quando crollò ansante sul suo corpo, anche quando il silenzio prese il posto dei gemiti e le colpe sfumarono la passione.  
Lo strinsero anche quando i capelli restarono troppo lunghi e la labbra tremanti troppo carnose.  
Poi la benda si inumidì di lacrime.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
 _Loki è perduto._

  


  


  


  


  



	10. Chapter 10

***

  
Appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e guardò verso il letto: Sigyn gli dava le spalle, completamene avvolta dal lenzuolo.  
Il mattino era giunto troppo presto e la luce aveva illuminato ciò che avevano cercato di annegare in quella notte.  
Un peccato, una follia. Un errore.  
Loki era scivolato fuori dalle coperte appena lei aveva iniziato a sospirargli una richiesta di perdono che non poteva concederle, perché non aveva nulla da farsi perdonare lei. Lei era innocente, lei credeva davvero che avrebbe funzionato, che la maledizione si sarebbe infranta, ma non era accaduto. Il suo corpo era rimasto quello splendido che lui aveva posseduto con ardore, lo stesso corpo in cui aveva bruciato la sua anima.  
Loki, il perdono non lo poteva neanche chiedere, non voleva neanche ottenerlo. Aveva seguito un desiderio abietto celandolo in nobiltà. Un sacrificio, un atto d’amore fraterno.  
Quanta menzogna, quanta lurida menzogna. Troppa, perfino per lui.  
A terra giacevano ancora gli abiti di Sigyn: i pantaloni che gli aveva chiesto, il corsetto che odiava, con un nastro di raso mancante. Lo teneva stretto lei fra le dita. Lo aveva tenuto stretto tutta la notte.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, manda a chiamare Linn.»  
Si era voltato per uscire e lei lo aveva chiamato.  
«Vorrei fare un bagno, ma non voglio che nessuno entri in questa stanza.» La sua voce sembrava spenta, vuota, come fosse un semplice movimento delle corde vocali.  
«Come desideri.» Si era diretto nella stanza da bagno senza più guardare la sua schiena immobile.  
  
Quando era uscito le aveva poggiato un’ampia vestaglia sulla sedia e la colazione ordinatamente sistemata sul tavolo. L’acqua era calda, come era sempre piaciuta a suo fratello.  
Suo fratello.  
Si ritrovò ancora con la testa fra le mani, seduto sulle scale fredde a guardare l’impugnatura di quel martello che non avrebbe mai sollevato. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai più sollevato.  
Thor si era perso, quantunque avesse fatto ritorno, non sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Nessuno dei due poteva più esserlo. Non potevano più essere fratelli.  
Si erano spezzati.  
E tutto per la ripicca di una permalosa ninfa.  
Avrebbe quasi riso se le labbra non fossero state impegnate a maledirsi.  
Ancora.  
  
Suo padre l’aveva mandato a chiamare e non fu mai più infelice di sentirsi convocare. Indossò una maschera, la migliore, quella che non si sarebbe pateticamente sbriciolata sotto il suo giudizio.  
Percorse i corridoi con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo fermo e sicuro. Entrò nella sala del trono con passo deciso.  
«Mi cercavi, Padre?» Un sorriso cortese che sembrava cucito.  
Odino lo studiò a lungo in un denso silenzio, poi si sollevò dal trono scendendo solennemente i gradini che li dividevano. Loki sentì la sua vergogna crescere a ogni passo, finché quell’unico occhio non lo inghiottì.  
«La tua ospite soggiorna ancora nelle tue stanze, figlio?» L’ultimo argomento di cui voleva parlare con suo padre era proprio lei, ma non vacillò un solo istante.  
«Non sapevo fosse proibito.»  
«Non lo è, infatti. Puoi anche radunare un harem nelle tue stanze private, non è ciò che intendevo e sono certo tu l’abbia compreso per cui evitami quest’innocenza, Loki.» Lo superò e lui fu costretto a seguirlo con passo sicuro per non mostrargli la breccia che poteva aprirsi da un momento all’altro. «È una fanciulla che appaga lo sguardo e immagino anche il corpo.» Rabbrividì a quelle parole e per un solo istante sentì che sarebbe crollato. Quelle immagini erano ancora vivide nella sua mente, il suono dei suoi gemiti, il suo calore, il suo stesso desiderio. Represse tutto nel fondo dello stomaco e continuò a seguire suo padre che pareva volersi dirigere verso i giardini. «Ciò che voglio dire, figliolo, è che una donna per quanto graziosa e ingenua possa apparire resta sempre una donna e, come tale, pericolosa.» Il passo si arrestò proprio davanti alla lunga scalinata che dava sul verde piazzale del palazzo. Odino lo guardò ancora. Loki continuò a tacere. «Non ti ho mai visto così rapito da nessuna per cui ti invito a far attenzione. Il trono su cui un giorno potresti sedere, fa gola quanto un bel paio di occhi verdi.»  
«Non credo che Sigyn abbia mire sul trono, Padre, e con tutto il rispetto che ti devo, non amo che tu possa insinuare che-»  
«Questa ne è la prova.» Loki si irrigidì e deglutì. «Mi hai appena contraddetto.» La breccia era ora ben visibile.  
 _Stupido!_  
«Padre, io non-»  
«Il desiderio offusca il giudizio, l’amore offusca tutto. Tieni a mente _cosa _ sei, Loki, per un re è molto più importante del _chi_.»  
E cos’era? Un bugiardo, un essere abominevole, un’anima marcia che avrebbe incancrenito tutto ciò che avrebbe sfiorato.  
«Farò tesoro dei tuoi consigli.»  
«Lo so, per questo spreco tempo a darli a te e non a quel testone di tuo fratello.» Un sorriso si tagliò fra la bianca barba e Loki lo condivise con dolore, un dolore che Odino non poté vedere dato che scendeva il primo dei numerosi scalini. Loki intravide anche sua madre fra le dame sedute all’ombra dei ciliegi.  
Non ebbe coraggio.  
Girò le spalle alla luce del giorno e tornò a passo sempre meno certo verso le sue stanze.  
  
Si sorprese di trovarla lì, seduta sulla sedia di velluto, coperta solo dalla veste che le aveva lasciato. Gli occhi bassi, le mani strette a pugno piegate sulle ginocchia.  
«Hai fatto colazione?» Decise di spezzare il silenzio prima che fosse più forte della sua voce.  
Sigyn annuì ancora a capo chino. Loki non osò fare un altro passo.  
Non le chiese del bagno, i suoi capelli ancora grondavano acqua.  
«Mi odierai.»  
Respirò a fondo guardando il viso sempre basso. Non le si addiceva, quegli occhi fieri non avrebbero mai dovuto guardare a terra.  
«Perché dovrei? Abbiamo solo tentato e abbiamo fallito. Le sconfitte fanno parte della vita come le vittorie, lo sai bene.» Le parole sembravano reggersi da sole per quanta sicurezza aveva infuso loro, eppure dentro, Loki non credeva ad una sola.  
 _Tu hai tentato, io ho solo usato quel tentativo per assecondare i miei bassi istinti, i miei desideri indecenti._  
«Io ho fallito, in tutto, e ti ho trascinato in questa pazzia con me. Non posso perdonarmelo, Loki! Non posso!» I pugni tremarono di rabbia così come il resto del corpo. Sigyn strinse forte i denti e le palpebre, forse per non lasciare andare altre lacrime di vergogna.  
Loki si sentì incrinare il petto.  
«Non assumerti le colpe di un errore commesso in due.» I suoi occhi lo guardarono per la prima volta da quella mattina, ma solo per pochi istanti, poi tornarono a celarsi stavolta dietro a una mano premuta sul viso.  
«Tu non capisci, Loki, io... » Non poteva sopportare di averla distrutta in quel modo.  
Se avesse potuto avrebbe riavvolto il filo del tempo e impedito che quel peccato fosse mai consumato, avrebbe impedito al suo cuore di iniziare a battere sempre più veloce, avrebbe impedito alle sue labbra di fremere per posarsi ancora su quelle della fanciulla che vedeva completamente annientata davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Ti chiedo di non-»  
«Le tue mani.» Si gelò. Lo sguardo fisso sulla nuca bionda, le parole morte fra i denti. «Continuo a sentirle addosso, in ogni istante, in ogni respiro.» Sigyn affondò letteralmente il volto fra le dita. «Le sento su tutto il corpo... le sento _dentro _ e... Perdonami, ti prego!»  
«Smettila di chiedermi perdono! Non essere infantile, Thor.»  
«Infantile?» Gli occhi di Sigyn sembrarono riprendere vita solo adesso, sembrarono coprirsi di rabbia mentre guardavano i suoi.  
«Sì, infantile.» Trattenne le urla e le trasformò in parole gelide come uno stiletto di ghiaccio.  
«Loki... noi due-»  
«E con questo? Cosa vuoi che importi?!»  
Sigyn si alzò scuotendo visibilmente incredula la testa. Loki pregò che la sua menzogna non si infrangesse davanti a quello sguardo.  
«Come ci riesci? Come puoi far finta che stanotte non sia accaduto niente? Che vada tutto bene? Che noi due - che... Come puoi essere così...»  
«Freddo?»  
Sigyn serrò la mascella e respirò a fondo. «Falso.»  
«Sono solo me stesso, fratello.» Il sorriso che si disegnò debole sulle sue labbra sottili la spinse ad andare via, a uscire da quella stanza senza dire altro.  
Loki ridacchiò in solitudine e Sigyn non vide il pianto muto che lavò via quella risata.    
  
Alla fine avevano raggiunto un tacito accordo: non si poteva cancellare ciò che era successo, non si poteva dimenticare, si poteva solo non parlarne più e sperare che i sensi di colpa dormissero per qualche momento.  
Loki trascorreva i giorni fra la biblioteca e la locanda di periferia, a cercare nell’abbraccio di Habel un po’ di pace. Non ne trovò mai.  
Sigyn usciva dalle sue stanze solo per andare a cavalcare. Loki non sapeva dove andasse, non volle mai seguirla, non volle chiederglielo. Quando tornava aveva sempre un sorriso sul viso che si spegneva non appena incrociava i suoi occhi.  
Pranzavano separati, cenavano separati, dormivano separati.  
Sua madre gli disse che le incomprensioni erano all’ordine del giorno, suo padre non disse più nulla.  
Asgard smise di parlare della sua misteriosa dama e le occhiate curiose si affievolirono.  
Linn era l’unica persona con cui Sigyn si intratteneva a palazzo, con lui parlava poco e di nulla. Non lo aveva più chiamato fratello, non lo aveva più stretto fra le braccia.  
Sif gli aveva chiesto ancora di Thor. Lui le aveva dato le spalle e se ne era andato.  
Thor non era ancora tornato.  
Thor, forse, non sarebbe più tornato.  
«A cosa pensate, mio principe?» Le dita di Habel scivolarono dolci fra i suoi capelli eppure lui non sentì niente.  
«A nulla, Habel. A nulla.» Le porse la benda e lei la indossò. «Chiamami Loki.»  
«Come desiderate.» Habel legò il nastro sugli occhi e nella sua testa lui vide le ciocche castane divenire bionde.  
La bocca sospirò il nome di Sigyn per tutto il tempo.  
Uscì dalla locanda che era tardo pomeriggio. Le strade erano sgombre di gente, tutti sembravano essere intenti a correre su per la collina.  
«Che succede?» chiese ad un giovane che gli passò accanto.  
«Hanno sfidato Lady Sif. È stata la sua nuova allieva.»  
Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e raggiunse presto la calca. Si fece spazio fra la folla fino ad arrivare al recinto di legno che dava all’arena degli allenamenti.  
Sif impugnava fiera una spada, di fronte a lei un sorriso e due lame azzurre. Un'altra spada nella mano della sua Sigyn.  
«Coraggio, Sigyn, fatti valere!» Il grido era di Fandral così come l’applauso che ne seguì.  
Loki vide completamente nero.  
Poi il rumore del metallo, la polvere che si alzava, i colpi di tosse, il calcio nello stomaco con cui Sif buttò Sigyn spalle a terra.  
«Avanti, principessina, in piedi.»  
Sigyn obbedì e si rigirò l’elsa nel palmo. L’attaccò frontale senza mostrare alcuna incertezza.  
Gli occhi di Loki balzavano dal suo viso accaldato a quello di Sif, allo sguardo di Fandral che non smetteva mai di incitare quel nome. Gli avrebbe strappato la lingua e sarebbe stato l’ultimo nome che avrebbe mai pronunciato.  
«Attenta!»  
Sigyn era di nuovo spalle a terra, la spada lontano, quella di Sif piantata a un palmo dalla testa.  
«Sei stata brava.» La guerriera si alzò e le porse una mano. Sigyn l’afferrò con un sorriso stanco.  
La calca si sciolse, finché affacciati alla balaustra non restarono una manciata di uomini.  
Sif uscì dall’arena e Sigyn la seguì, il braccio di Fandral si avvolse subito attorno alle sue spalle.  
Loki strinse così forte il legno fra le dita che sentì le schegge conficcarsi sotto le unghie.  
Quando quegli occhi azzurri si accorsero di lui non riuscì a leggere cosa vi giaceva sul fondo.  
Si era già voltato, era già andato via.  
  
Gli aveva preferito la compagnia di quei vermi ancora una volta, ancora una volta lo aveva abbandonato. Non aveva mai compreso i motivi di Thor, quelli di Sigyn erano così chiari da far male.  
“ _La tua compagnia pare letteralmente disgustarlo_. ” Le parole di Sif ora erano verità, lo erano sempre state.  
Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta ma lo ignorò. Non aveva voglia di cenare, il suo stomaco era già troppo pieno di acido.  
Ancora un tocco.  
«Via!» ringhiò ferreo ma dall’altra parte qualcuno parlò.  
«Loki... sono io.»  
Deglutì altro veleno e andò ad aprire.  
Davanti a lui un viso che era una tortura anche solo guardare. «Posso entrare?»  
Scostò la porta e Sigyn varcò la soglia. Lui la richiuse ma restò con il palmo sulla maniglia.  
«Dimmi.» Freddo, distante, estraneo. Era la sua miglior difesa.  
Sigyn lo guardò ancora, lei no, non era fredda né distaccata, lei non riusciva a celare cosa viaggiasse sotto la sua pelle. Era per questo che l’aveva desiderata così tanto, era per questo che quella notte l’aveva rivissuta in ogni altra che ne era seguita.  
«Ho chiesto a Sif di allenarmi con lei e ha accettato. Mi sembra di tornare a decenni fa, non riesco neanche a tenere il baricentro...» Il sorriso era triste e stiracchiato, lui non lo ricambiò. «Te l’avrei detto, ma so che non provi grande simpatia per lei e non-»  
«Puoi trascorrere le tue giornate come e con chi vuoi. Non devi darmi spiegazioni. Non sono mai servite.»  
Riaprì la porta e le indicò l’uscita. «Ora, se volessi scusarmi, vorrei dormire.»  
Ma una mano la richiuse subito dopo.  
«Smettila di trattarmi così!»  
«E tu non venire nelle mie stanze a sbattermi in faccia quanto ti disgusti! Mi sembra già abbastanza chiaro.»  
«Cosa?» Il patto era stato appena rotto, come tutto ciò che li aveva uniti prima di quell’errore. «Non ho mai detto nulla di simile né tantomeno lo penso! Come puoi non capire!?»  
«Cosa dovrei capire? Cosa, Thor? Sono giorni che a malapena mi rivolgi la parola. Non credo ci siano molte altre interpretazioni per il tuo comportamento.»  
Lei si era voltata con un gesto brusco e Loki quasi gliene fu grato. Non poteva più averla sotto gli occhi, non dopo quella pugnalata. Ancora vedeva Fandral e il suo braccio, ancora vedeva il suo sorriso che non aveva più rivolto a lui.  
«Non posso starti accanto, è vero, ma non per quello che credi tu.»  
«Sei stata tu a dirmi che riuscivi a sentire le mie mani addosso. Immagino la repulsione che ti provochi anche solo guardarmi in faccia.»  
«Ti prego, Loki...»  
«Non riesci ad andare oltre e lo accetto, ma per favore risparmiami questa patetica scena. È già abbastanza estenuante tutta questa storia, non chiedermi di sopportare anche le tue scenate isteriche.»  
Era tornato sotto il suo sguardo e capì che non voleva più essere lì. «Ti chiedo cortesemente di uscire. Non obbligarmi a ordinartelo.»  
«E va bene! Vuoi la verità? Vuoi che ti dica cosa provo davvero?»  
Sospirò sonoramente ma Sigyn parlò ancora prima che potesse dire alcunché. «Vuoi che ti dica cosa provo se ti sto accanto? Se anche solo sento la tua voce? Vuoi che ti dica come questo dannato corpo freme al solo ricordare quella notte?...» Neanche si rese conto di deglutire, avvertì solo il suo cuore divenire un tamburo nel petto. Sigyn fece un passo in avanti, il fuoco nelle iridi, la rabbia fra i denti, la vergogna sulle guance. «Le tue mani... Sì, le tue mani... Se non smetto di pensarci non è perché mi disgustino, ma perché vorrei sentirle ancora addosso e questo è sbagliato, è immorale! È per questo che non riesco ad andare oltre, lo capisci ora? Tu sei mio fratello e io non riesco più a pensarti come tale! Non ci riesco... Che io sia dannato!»  
E poi era finita letteralmente con le mani fra i capelli e Loki, per l’ennesima volta, non aveva parole sulla lingua. Solo battiti furenti, solo lava nelle vene e la paura di scoprirsi ad aprire le palpebre nel buio della sua stanza. «E ora che sai, odiami pure, Loki, non chiedo destino diverso. Spero solo che giunga di nuovo il giorno in cui potrai chiamarmi _fratello _ senza dovertene vergognare.»  
Guardava il suo volto divenire sempre più acceso, le mani stringersi in pugni ferrei, le labbra tremare per quella che era vergogna, disgusto, ma che aveva compreso, non per lui.  
Perché quei pensieri indecenti e inappropriati non stava accarezzando solo la sua mente sempre meno stabile, ma anche quella di Sigyn... Quella di Thor.  
E mai prima di allora, erano stati più simili.  
«Sigyn...»  
 _Thor..._  
Le si era avvicinato e le aveva sfiorato il viso, d’istinto gli occhi di Sigyn si erano di nuovo chiusi.  
«Per favore, non toccarmi... per favore...» Suonava come una supplica.  
«Guardami.» Il pollice aveva accarezzato una guancia calda, poi il mento, poi le labbra.  
«Smettila...»  
«Guardami, fratello.» A quella parola lo sguardo azzurro aveva investito il suo. Avrebbe voluto dire altro, avrebbe voluto che sapesse che lui provava la stessa vergogna, che la provava da tempo, che l’aveva provata ancora prima che lei desse inizio a quella follia con una sciocca speranza poi infranta.  
Ma le aveva solo accarezzato nuovamente le labbra e Sigyn aveva tremato.  
Stava sbagliando ancora, stava aggiungendo un peccato sull’altro ma in quel momento la coscienza parve sparire. La baciò dolcemente e sentì di nuovo il sapore della paura sulla bocca, ed era il sigillo indissolubile di un’altra maledizione.  
«Loki...» Stavolta fu lei a baciare lui, fu lei ad avvolgergli le braccia attorno alle spalle e a spingerlo contro il muro.  
Fu lei a far scivolare a terra ogni stoffa dalla sua pelle.  
  
Questa volta non c’era stata alcuna benda a coprirle lo sguardo e Loki aveva viso quegli occhi accendersi e sciogliersi nei suoi, aveva sentito le unghie affondare nella sua schiena, la bocca gemere di prenderla ancora.  
L’aveva tenuta stretta per tutta la notte, per tutta la notte le lenzuola si erano inumidite e poi inumidite ancora.  
I capelli di Sigyn si posavano come spire di serpente sulla sua pelle accaldata facendogli solo desiderare che lei non smettesse mai di chiamare il suo nome.  
Poi era giunto il silenzio e la brezza della notte aveva raffreddato il sudore sui loro corpi.  
La guardava tenere lo sguardo al soffitto e mille pensieri sospesi nell’aria.  
Le sottili dita strette attorno alle sue, quasi avesse timore di lasciarle andare.  
«Dove l’hai imparato?»  
Loki aveva aspettato un po’ prima di rispondere: «Cosa?»  
Altrettanto aveva aspettato lei per poi continuare.  
«Quella cosa... quella...» Con l’indice si indicò la bocca e lui sorrise. Sigyn si voltò e lo ricambiò.  
«Ho fatto pratica.» I loro occhi si fusero per qualche istante prima che lei lasciasse andare una breve risata - e per i Nove, quanto le era mancata.  
«Non credevo si potesse fare qualcosa del genere solo con... Insomma.»  
«Si possono fare tante cose solo  con.»  
Sigyn sorrideva ancora divertita e seducente. «Allora è per questo che ti chiamano lingua d’argento?»  
E lui rise di quella battuta di basso spessore. «No, non è per questo. Credimi.»  
Il suo sguardo era ora dolce, così come la carezza che gli fece sul viso. «Ti credo.»  
In quelle due parole Loki trovò un calore che non aveva mai realmente provato, forse in un tempo lontano, un tempo di cui ricordava solo due occhi azzurri. Ora poteva rivederli.  
Le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita e la tirò a sé. Di nuovo labbra su labbra.  
«Non mi ero mai accorta di quanto realmente fossi cresciuto.»  
 _Non mi hai guardato troppo a lungo per vederlo._  
Il pensiero fu veloce, la lingua abile a inghiottirlo.  
«Stai parlando al femminile o sbaglio?» Cambiò astutamente registro e lei sorrise ancora contro la sua bocca.  
«Ho preso l’abitudine stando con Sif e gli altri ed è imbarazzante che non riesca a toglierla.»  
«Non c’è nulla di imbarazzane in te...»  
Sigyn lo accarezzò di nuovo. «E non c’è nulla di marcio in te, Loki. C’è solo tanta bellezza che neanche tu riesci a vedere. Io la vedo, l’ho sempre vista.»  
Non credeva di aver mai conosciuto la dolcezza, la tenerezza, la comprensione e quella armonia che vibrava sotto la sua pelle quando lei gli parlava. Non credeva di aver mai davvero vissuto una singola emozione prima di allora.  
«Neanche adesso credi ci sia del marcio?»  
 _È tutto marcio, Thor..._  
 _Tutto..._  
 _Non lo senti l’olezzo di questa follia?_  
Sigyn gli baciò la fronte e lui ispirò ancora il profumo del suo corpo stanco.  
«No, non c’è, Loki... Non c’è nulla di marcio.»  
 _Fratello..._  
Si addormentò sentendo il suo cuore battere lento contro il proprio petto. 

  


  


  


  


  



	11. Chapter 11

***

  
Linn arrivò con il vassoio davanti alle stanze del principe ma quando stava per bussare sentì delle urla provenire dall’interno. No, non erano urla, erano risate: le risate di Lady Sigyn. Sentì anche la voce del principe ma non capì cosa diceva. Avrebbe voluto ascoltare, magari poggiare l’orecchio contro la porta e sentire cosa dicesse di così buffo da far ridere la sua signora in quel modo. Ma non lo fece, aveva timore e vergogna che le sue orecchie non avrebbero potuto comprendere.  
Negli ultimi giorni aveva portato ogni pasto nelle sue stanze, un pasto per due, perché né il principe né Lady Sigyn erano più usciti da lì. In giro si diceva che Lady Sigyn fosse partita, che il principe Loki fosse andato con lei, ma Linn sapeva che non era così.  
Bussò delicatamente e aspettò che qualcuno le dicesse di entrare, ma poi la porta fu aperta e alzò lo sguardo sul viso sorridente del principe Loki.  
«Sei tu, entr-»  
«Preso!» Fece un passo indietro vedendolo barcollare in avanti quando Lady  Sigyn gli saltò d’improvviso sulle spalle. «Ah, Linn.» Anche lei le sorrise.  
«Ho portato la colazione.»    
«Meno male, stavo morendo di fame.» La porta si aprì mentre la sua signora tornava a toccare terra. Il principe la richiuse e si accomodò al tavolo.  
Linn trattenne un sorriso perché lo trovava così buffo con i capelli in disordine. Di solito era sempre molto ordinato. Lady Sigyn invece era bellissima anche con le ciocche bionde alla rinfusa.  
«Grazie, Linn.»  
Fece un inchino e tornò alla porta. Nel corridoio poteva ancora sentire calde risate.

*

«Non dire sciocchezze, non sarebbe possibile.»  
Loki sorrise quando lei gli lanciò addosso un acino di uva.  
«Certo che lo è! Se lo si fa roteare velocemente, puoi anche volare. Ne sono certa!»  
«Un martello non può farti volare, Sigyn.» Il secondo acino riuscì ad afferrarlo fra le dita. Lo mise in bocca e ghignò all’espressione imbronciata sul suo viso. «Che c’è?» chiese tenendo l’acino stretto fra i denti senza romperlo. Un attimo dopo il bacio di Sigyn glielo aveva portato via.  
Avevano trascorso interi giorni letteralmente chiusi in quelle stanze, ma non erano rimasti sempre a letto. Avevano passato ore a parlare, ore a ridere, ore a scherzare come due bambini che si rincorrevano nella stanza. Sigyn scappava ridendo e saltava giù dal letto, lui l’afferrava da dietro e lei rideva più forte. Quando era lui a scappare, lei si infuriava perché, stranamente, ogni volta che lo afferrava si ritrovava fra le braccia il niente.  
“Così non è leale!” borbottava e poi tornava a inseguirlo. Alla fine era sempre lui a prendere lei.  
«Ti assicuro che puoi volare, io ci riuscirei.» Masticò l’uva mentre Loki le puntava contro due dita. Dai suoi occhi doveva aver capito. «No, non puoi- Loki!»  
«Hai detto che volevi volare. Questo è l’unico modo che conosco per farlo.» Rise mentre Sigyn volteggiava sbraitando nella stanza e tentava di colpire inutilmente l’aria. «Non essere sciocca, neanche la prima volta ha funzionato.»  
«Fammi scendere, Loki! Non è divertente!» Eppure le sue labbra sorridevano. Loki sciolse l’incantesimo e la lasciò precipitare nuovamente a terra continuando a ridersela mentre i lunghi capelli biondi le coprivano completamene il viso. «Ora me la paghi, farabutto!»  
L’ennesimo inseguimento ebbe inizio.

«Vorrei andare all’arena.» Sigyn se ne stava seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto con indosso un’altra delle sue casacche. Guardava la balconata aperta dove si udiva il cinguettio di qualche allodola.  
«Puoi andare.»  
Non gli rispose. Sapeva che non era il “potere” quanto il “volere”.  
Quella stanza era diventata per entrambi un piccolo rifugio senza occhi né orecchie, dove ciò che facevano non era un peccato né un insulto alla loro famiglia, al loro legame di sangue. Ma fuori da quella porta, fuori da quel balcone, c’era un mondo che aveva occhi e orecchie e loro dovevano affrontarlo prima o poi. Loki ci sarebbe riuscito, Loki riusciva sempre a rendersi impermeabile a sguardi e parole, ma Sigyn, Thor... era un cuore scoperto, pulsava alla luce del sole e chiunque poteva far male anche solo con uno spillo.  
Lo avrebbe impedito se avesse potuto, ma non c’era alcun incantesimo né inganno con cui renderla simile a lui, se anche ci fosse stato, lo avrebbe cancellato da ogni testo esistente.  
«Ti ricordi il campo a est delle colline di Yord?»  
Sigyn sorrise. «Padre ci portava lì per insegnarci a cavalcare. Mi sono rotta il naso tredici volte.»  
«Quattordici, e non hai pianto una volta.» La raggiunse e le si sedette accanto a guardare nella sua stessa direzione.  
«Non piangevo davanti a te e a Padre. Nella sala della guarigione inondavo le vesti delle curatrici.»  
Anche Loki sorrise. «E io piangevo di fuori perché non volevo che ti facessero del male.»  
«Sei sempre stato un bravo fratellino...» I suoi occhi si spostarono sul suo viso. «Io non sono stato un buon fratello, invece. Mi spiace, avresti meritato di meglio.»  
Loki respirò a fondo e non disse nulla. Aveva voluto sentirsi dire quelle parole da tanto e avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, era stato un pessimo fratello perché lo aveva lasciato indietro senza mai voltarsi, l’aveva lasciato divenire sempre più piccolo mentre lui cresceva di una lucente grandezza. Ma sentirle ora... strano come le parole, la sua arma preferita, ora fossero una lama spuntata.  
«Quando ero un fanciullo, andai da Madre e le chiesi di concedermi un altro fratello, perché tu non volevi più giocare con me.» Quel ricordo sembrava così lontano che riafferrarlo lo fece sospirare malinconico.  
«Davvero?»  
Annuì. «Lei mi disse che non potevo averne un altro ma potevo sostituire te. Le risposi raggiante che andava bene, senza pensarci due volte.»  
«Che bastardo!»  
Sorrise guardando il suo volto accigliarsi.  
«“Domattina troverai il tuo nuovo fratellino, Loki. Ora va’ a dormire” mi disse. Quella notte ero così eccitato che non riuscii a chiudere occhio. Appena giunse l’alba andai subito in camera tua. Non vedevo l’ora di conoscere il mio nuovo fratello ma non c’era e non c’eri neanche tu. Mi sentii in colpa. Corsi da Madre pregandola di riportarti indietro perché solo Thor era mio fratello, non ne volevo un altro. Piansi anche quella volta.»  
Gli occhi di Sigyn lo guardavano silenti e lui continuò il suo racconto: «Tu eri andato con Padre a una giostra di giovani soldati, ma io non potevo saperlo, e quando la sera tornasti venni da te e ti chiesi scusa così tante volte che tu scoppiasti a ridere. Mi infuriai ma tu mi prendesti sulle spalle dicendomi che andava tutto bene, che non era colpa mia, anche se non sapevi minimamente di cosa stessi parlando.»  
«E ora tu prendi sulle spalle me... Non è buffo, fratellino?»  
Loki le sorrise e annuì. «Sì, è buffo.»  
Le labbra di Sigyn sorrisero anche questa volta. «Ti va di cavalcare fino alle colline di Yord?»  
«Adesso?»  
Un guizzo le attraversò gli occhi prima che i denti affondassero nel labbro. «Hai qualcos’altro da fare al momento?»  
La sentì ridere mentre lui schioccava rumorosamente la lingua sotto al palato.

Il panorama era pressoché il medesimo di qualche decennio prima, solo non c’era più il pantano, come aveva subito fatto notare Sigyn. Al suo posto una rossa distesa di fiori di cui non sapeva dirne il nome.  
«Mi piaceva il pantano, era divertente.»  
«Era disgustoso e fetido.» La corresse mentre dava un colpo di tacchi al cavallo.  
Uscire dalla stanza fu più semplice del previsto. Nessuno diede loro più dell’attenzione dovuta, nessuno li fermò, non incrociarono i loro genitori né tantomeno l’allegra combriccola dell’arena. Sigyn era stata visibilmente in agitazione finché non era montata sul cavallo. Varcati i cancelli aveva ritrovato il sorriso.  
Non sarebbe stato mai facile, non poteva più esserlo.  
Lui aveva avuto modo di vedere gli occhi di sua madre, aveva avuto occasione di sedersi davanti allo specchio senza abbassare lo sguardo, Sigyn sembrava non riuscirci, se avesse avuto di fronte Frigga o peggio, Odino, Loki non sapeva dire quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione.  
«Chi arriva prima alla valle. Ci stai?»  
Le aveva regalato un ghigno e aveva rallentato il destriero. «Va bene, ti do una lunghezza di vantaggio.»  
Sigyn aveva riso beffarda. «Semmai sono io che te ne concedo due.»  
I tacchi colpirono forte i fianchi della bestia. «Così sia.»  
Alla valle, ovviamente, Loki era giunto prima. Aveva frenato gli zoccoli e si era voltato per vederla raggiungerlo con un’espressione per nulla contenta.  
«Sei il solito imbroglione!»  
«Non direi, sei stata tu a volermi dare un vantaggio.»  
«Ma io... » Terminò con un ringhio mal celato.  
La vallata era silenziosa ma a qualche ettaro di distanza potevano scorgere un gruppo di uomini, contadini forse. Legarono i cavalli a un albero e Sigyn si sedette sull’erba. Loki la seguì dopo aver dato un ultimo sguardo alla zona.  
«Sei più tornato in quella locanda?» Le dita strapparono qualche filo d’erba e lo lasciarono volare nel vento.  
«Qualche volta» mentì. Era stato lì tutti i giorni, in qualche occasione anche durante la notte. «Vorresti ritornarci?» chiese e lei continuò a guardare davanti.  
«C’erano delle cameriere carine... Sì, credo di sì.» Rise e lui stirò semplicemente le labbra. «Soprattutto la fanciulla che ci servì, aveva un sorriso molto dolce.»  
«Habel.»  
Sigyn lo guardò incuriosita per qualche attimo. «Sei stato con lei?»  
«Sì» rispose per una volta sinceramente. Sul suo viso vide un riflesso insolito. «La cosa ti turba?»  
«Dovrebbe?» Le labbra sorrisero e altri fili d’erba volarono nel vento. Poi altri ancora.  
Ciò che li legava ora era un muto segreto che non avevano mai dichiarato a voce alta. Era un abbraccio di carne, forse di colpa, Loki non sapeva se fosse anche un’unione di anime. Per lui lo era, perché in Sigyn si perdeva senza rendersene conto, ma per lei... non voleva neanche chiederselo. Thor aveva sempre avuto un debole per le passioni del corpo, per questo Odino lo aveva richiamato più volte, ma il suo cuore era sempre stato al suo posto. Di riflesso Sigyn sembrava aver ceduto a quel peccato per un semplice appagamento fisico. Le sue mani, aveva detto, non lui. Le sue carezze, non il suo calore.  
Se avesse destinato quelle carezze anche a qualcun altro forse non le sarebbe importato finché ne avesse avute anche per lei.  
La sola idea che altre mani la sfiorassero, invece, era per Loki un pensiero che accecava ogni ragione.  
«Voglio pranzare lì.» Non era una richiesta, era un ordine al quale non fece opposizione.

Sigyn non tolse mai gli occhi di dosso a Habel. Da quando erano giunti a destinazione, Loki l’aveva sorpresa più volte alla ricerca di quell’umile cameriera, eppure nel suo sguardo non sembrava ardere qualcosa che potesse avere a che fare con il semplice piacere di guardarla. Era forse ancora la curiosità di saperla essere stata sua amante?  
«Posso portarvi altro, mio principe?»  
«No, sono più che sazio. Tu desideri altro?»  
Sigyn non aveva risposto, aveva continuato a guadare il viso della ragazza e poi le aveva sorriso affabile. «Mia signora?»  
«Nulla, grazie.»  
Habel si era congedata con un leggero inchino del capo.  
«Hai soddisfatto la tua curiosità?» Non riuscì a tenerselo sulla lingua, in fondo provava un certo fastidio in quello sguardo troppo sorpreso. Anche lui era un uomo, come aveva avuto ironicamente modo di verificare.  
«È una fanciulla molto bella.»  
«Sì, lo è.»  
Non riuscì a capire cosa nascondesse davvero quello sguardo azzurro.

Per tutto il tragitto che li divise dal palazzo, Sigyn rimase in silenzio. Lui non la forzò a parlare, sapeva bene quanto potesse raccontare un dialogo muto.  
“ _Non potrò più toccare una sola fanciulla_ ”. Era un pensiero che Sigyn doveva accarezzare ancora, in fondo non aveva mai fatto mistero di volersi liberare di quel corpo, principale causa di tutto ciò che li aveva travolti in modo così impetuoso, a cui entrambi non riuscivano a resistere.  
Loki non aveva più cercato nulla su quella maledizione né sul sigillo e lei non ne aveva più fatto parola, ma probabilmente era ciò che le occupava la maggior parte dei pensieri.  
Quando Thor sarebbe ritornato, tutto sarebbe cambiato ancora una volta. Se fosse ritornato.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
Ancora la poteva sentire quella voce, ancora si concedeva di crederle per restare aggrappato a quel sogno il più a lungo possibile.  
Non fece neanche in tempo a chiudersi la porta alle spalle, che la bocca di Sigyn fu sulla sua.  
«Prendimi... Adesso!»  
«Sigy-» Ma non fece nulla per non lasciarsi travolgere ancora una volta; le labbra di Sigyn sapevano essere dannatamente convincenti.

Si ritrovò ansante spalle al letto sentendo le sue labbra seguire la linea della sua mascella. Strinse forte le mani sulle sue cosce lasciandosi andare ad un roco gemito.  
«Cosa faceva per te?»  
«Chi?»  
I suoi occhi lucidi si puntarono nei suoi, la bocca ad un soffio che distrusse subito. «La bella cameriera.»  
Guardò il viso illuminato dalla calda luce del primo pomeriggio, i capelli che sembravano davvero fili d’oro. «Perché vuoi saperlo?»  
I denti gli afferrarono di nuovo un labbro strappandogli l’ennesimo sospiro. «Dimmi cosa faceva per te.»  
«Tutto quello che le chiedevo.»  
«E cosa le chiedevi?»  
Le accarezzò il viso dolcemente. «Non devi.» Aveva capito solo ora quella sua morbosa curiosità. Da quando l’aveva posseduta quella prima volta, era sempre stato solo lui ad accarezzarla, a far viaggiare la sua bocca su ogni angolo di pelle, ma non le avrebbe mai chiesto altro. Sentirla tremare per il piacere che le dava era anche il suo piacere, il più forte, il più pulito, semmai ci fosse stato qualcosa di pulito in tutta quella storia.  
«Cosa le chiedevi, Loki... Dimmelo.» La sua dolcezza fu ricambiata da un bacio avido che sembrava volesse strappargli via l’ultimo brandello d’anima.  
«Ti ho detto che non devi.»  
I suoi occhi lo fulminarono ancora, e lui vi vide tutta la sicurezza che aveva sempre contraddistinto il principe di Asgard.  
«Io _voglio_... E ora dimmelo.»  
Era una sfida, l’ennesima, e suo fratello non aveva mai amato perdere, figurarsi se intendeva farlo con una cameriera di umili natali. Quella egoistica motivazione faceva di lui solo un mezzo per un’altra vittoria, sviliva i suoi sentimenti e ogni brivido sincero che aveva provato finora.  
Decise di ignorare quella verità.  
Le prese silente una mano e la fece scivolare lungo il suo petto. Lasciò che fossero i suoi occhi a parlare e quando arrivò a sfiorarsi l’addome umido di sudore vide un sorriso malizioso piegarle le morbide labbra.  
«Tutto qui?»  
Le afferrò la nuca e morse quella bocca beffarda. «Habel non ha mai fatto domande...»  
Subito dopo non fu più in grado di dire nulla mentre quelle dita sottili si muovevano sapienti su di lui.

Sigyn dormiva esausta sotto l’abbraccio delle lenzuola stropicciate. Loki si versò del vino e lo sorseggiò senza staccare mai gli occhi dal suo viso, dalle sue palpebre chiuse, da quelle labbra.  
Sigyn lo aveva accarezzato come solo un altro uomo avrebbe potuto, con tutto l’impeto e la rudezza, con quel sentimento di possesso e conquista. Sapeva come toccarlo, sapeva in che modo avrebbe perduto ogni controllo. Era stato il pudore a trattenerla, quell’insospettato pudore che il profumo della sfida aveva semplicemente dissolto. Sfida, totalmente vinta.  
Raggiunse il balcone e regalò un lungo sguardo alla sua Asgard che non gli era mai sembrata più bella, più viva come in quel momento. Un sentimento che si rifletteva in lui e che lo spaventava. Loki era vivo solo con lei, era completo solo con Sigyn.  
Loki non era nulla senza suo fratello.  
Sigyn non esisteva ché nella maschera che voleva portare sugli occhi. Quelle carezze erano state di Thor e così i baci, i morsi, i gemiti... Le lacrime e la rabbia.  
Aveva ansimato il nome di Sigyn e nella sua testa aveva sibilato un perverso “fratello”.  
Il suo corpo appagava i sensi, quella bellezza eterea era delizioso cibo per i suoi occhi, ma il cuore aveva sempre battuto per ciò che c’era all’interno di quel meraviglioso involucro. La sua anima aveva sempre e solo voluto fondersi con quella di Thor.  
Se le sue mani avessero accarezzato morbide curve o muscoli definiti da guerriero, sarebbe stato lo stesso. Le sue labbra avrebbero baciato avide il suo sorriso anche se si fosse disegnato fra una leggera barba bionda.  
Era Thor, sarebbe sempre stato solo Thor.  
Una pazzia ancora più grande, un peccato che non avrebbe mai permesso alcuna salvezza.  
Sentì uno sbadiglio alle sue spalle e si voltò per incontrare un viso ancora stanco, un pugno che si strofinava un occhio in modo anche troppo infantile, ma che gli strappò comunque un sorriso.  
«Che ore sono?»  
«È quasi il tramonto.» Poggiò il bicchiere sulla scrivania e guardò quel letto disfatto con un’espressione divertita. Sigyn non sembrava avere la stessa voglia di sorridere.  
«Per le Norne...» borbottò mettendosi a sedere con una cascata di capelli biondi in disordine. «Ho la testa che mi scoppia!» si lamentò poi passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Preparami un bagno.»  
«Non sono il tuo servo, alza il tuo regale sedere e preparatelo da sola... principessa.»  
La risposta che ricevette fu un ringhio decisamente contrariato.  
«Le signore non devono fare sforzi inutili.» Sigyn scese dal letto brontolando e cercando di fare ordine fra i capelli senza apparentemente riuscire nell’intento.  
«Ma tu non sei una signora, sei- »  
«“Una fanciulla sgraziata e volgare”. Stai diventando ripetitivo, lo sai?.» Raggiunse la porta dei bagni e si voltò con un ghigno. «Il tuo ricco vocabolario langue forse?»  
Loki glielo restituì con la stessa enfasi. «Potrei aggiungere “famelica” o “insaziabile”, se preferisci.» Si umettò le labbra compiaciuto. «Vuoi forse che ti illustri il loro significato?»  
Sigyn mal celò un sorriso divertito. «Ora chi è volgare e sgraziato?»  
«Il titolo sarà sempre sulla tua testa, mia cara.»  
«Mi vuoi provocare? Guarda che davvero posso ancora sbatterti a terra con un braccio solo.»  
«Uh, che brutta scelta di parole...»  
Sigyn stavolta non trattene una risata e Loki la seguì subito dopo.  
«Faccio il bagno e poi te la faccio pagare, fratello. Contaci.»  
La porta si chiuse e il sorriso sfumò lentamente dalle sue labbra.  
«Sì, dovresti farmela pagare davvero, fratello..»  
Nessuno udì quelle parole. 

  


  


  


  


  



	12. Chapter 12

***

  
Lady Gunhild stirò con attenzione le lenzuola lungo i bordi del letto. Linn seguì il suo gesto cercando di non lasciare alcuna piega sul tessuto di seta.  
«Così passano tutto il tempo qui?»  
Guardò i suoi occhi nocciola e annuì.  
«Sì, credo che giochino.» Non capì il perché di quella risata, forse trovava strano che due persone adulte giocassero? «Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, Lady Gunhild?» chiese allora sistemando la federa del cuscino.  
«No, bambina mia, sono certa che è ciò che fa il principe con la sua dama.»  
Cos’altro potevano fare? Cosa facevano due innamorati insieme?  
Linn si sentì triste per quelle domande senza risposta.  
Quante cose non sapeva, quante ne avrebbe volute sapere, quante aveva timore di chiedere.  
«Lady Gunhild?» sospirò abbassando lo sguardo su letto. «Cosa fanno due innamorati?»  
La prima risposta fu il silenzio, e Linn si pentì di quella domanda. Forse Lady Gunhild la riteneva troppo bambina e troppo stupida per meritarsene una diversa. Poi arrivò un piccolo sospiro e subito dopo due labbra sorridenti.  
«Due innamorati amano passare del tempo insieme a parlare e ad accarezzarsi.»  
Piegò la testa di lato concentrandosi sulle parole della donna.  
«Accarezzarsi?»  
«Sì, Linn. Si abbracciano e si sfiorano le labbra. Sai cos’è un bacio?»  
Annuì un po’ incerta. Sapeva cosa fosse, l’aveva visto qualche volta e ne era rimasta alquanto disgustata perché toccare con la bocca quella di qualcun altro non sembrava per niente una cosa piacevole.  
«E perché?»  
Lady Gunhild rise. «Quando ti innamorerai anche tu lo scoprirai.»  
Linn non capì cosa c’entrasse l’amore con il toccare qualcun altro, ma in fondo ne sapeva così poco anche dell’amore.  
«Non penso che mi piacerebbe baciare il principe» ammise pensando alla questione bacio. Chissà cosa ci trovava di divertente Lady Sigyn. Nella sua testa si disegnò l’immagine delle loro labbra unite e si sentì improvvisamente imbarazzata per quel pensiero.  
«È perché sei ancora una bambina, Linn. Aspetta di crescere.»  
Linn studiò il suo sorriso mentre piegava con cura le lenzuola in modo che fossero simmetriche.  
Crescere... forse davvero c’erano domande a cui solo il tempo poteva dare risposta.  
  
*  
  
Il suono degli zoccoli risuonava per la strada completamente sfollata. C’erano solo due cavalli, entrambi neri, entrambi con un principe sul dorso.  
Sigyn si strinse nel mantello e Loki la osservò con la coda dell’occhio. Il vento le sferzava i capelli e gli occhi erano socchiusi per proteggersi dalle raffiche.  
«Dovremmo tornare al palazzo.»  
Lei lo guardò e sorrise.  
«Paura di un po’ di vento?»  
Lui a malapena lo sentiva quel freddo, aveva sempre avuto una buona resistenza alle basse temperature, ma Thor...  
Un mattino, quando era poco più di un fanciullo, sentì sua madre chiamarlo “il sole di Asgard”. Ed era un appellativo che gli si addiceva alla perfezione.  
«Non capisco perché tu voglia cenare da Burgdt.»  
«Avevo solo voglia di uscire da quella stanza. Cosa c’è di male?»  
Di male, nulla, di pericoloso, tutto.  
Avrebbero potuto incontrare Sif e gli altri, e se per Loki poteva essere un incontro fastidioso come un altro, per Sigyn sarebbe stato diverso.  
Guardò ancora i suoi occhi che lottavano contro il vento e decise che per lei era solo l’ennesima sfida.  
Uscire da quella stanza, affrontare Asgard partendo dal basso. Partendo da ciò che faceva forse più paura.  
«Aumentiamo l’andatura, però, altrimenti ceneremo all’alba di domani» ghignò dando un colpo di tacchi. Lei lo imitò con un altro sorriso.  
  
Alla locanda, come previsto, avevano incontrato tutta la combriccola al completo, c’era anche Hogun e la sua eterna espressione indecifrabile che Loki, letteralmente, odiava. Era così difficile leggere dentro quegli occhi che spesse volte si sentiva a disagio. Non amava quella sensazione, non amava non capire cose viaggiasse nella sua testa. Era infido, il più infido di tutti. Il più pericoloso.  
Sigyn mostrò qualche incertezza appena varcata la soglia, ma poi raggiunse un tavolo e lo guardò sorridente.  
La sua sfida era appena iniziata.  
Il rumore di qualche boccale che si infrangeva sul pavimento precedette il suono di roche risate. A qualche tavolo di distanza, due grossi uomini si abbracciavano canticchiando una vecchia ballata.  
Loki sapeva perché suo fratello amava quella locanda, in fondo era molto simile a lui: schietta, senza maschere, piena di difetti ma semplicemente viva.  
«Tra un po’ crolleranno» ghignò Sigyn guardando divertita i due. Loki si soffermò sul suo sorriso e piegò le labbra. «Che c’è?» E lei se ne accorse.  
«Niente» rispose intrecciando le dita sul tavolo.  
«Mi stavi fissando» ribatté lei togliendosi la mantella e lasciandola cadere sul retro della sedia di legno.  
«Non ti stavo fissando, ti stavo guardando.»  
«E quale sarebbe la differenza?» Continuò silente a tenere lo sguardo su di lei. «Smettila.»  
«Di fare cosa?» sorrise ancora.  
«Di fare qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo con quegli occhi. Mi innervosisce.»  
Era divertente metterla in imbarazzo e Loki aveva scoperto che c’erano diverse cose che lo facevano, c’erano diverse occasioni in cui anche l’arroganza del sole di Asgard si spegneva per un po’.  
Un altro boccale in frantumi fece spostare di nuovo lo sguardo di Sigyn e disegnò sulle sue labbra un altro sorriso.  
L’avrebbe punzecchiata ancora se non avesse sentito un braccio avvolgersi attorno alle spalle.  
«Il nostro principe!» Dannato Fandral. Cercò di divincolarsi ma senza riuscire in quell’impresa.  
«Cosa vuoi, Fandral?» borbottò mentre guardava Sigyn leggermente a disagio.  
«Oh, nulla a parte brindare alla tua, amico mio.» Finalmente fu sciolto dal suo fastidioso abbraccio mentre lo spadaccino si sedeva, non invitato, sulla sedia alla sua destra. «Mia Sigyn, è un piacere rivederti. All’arena si sente la tua mancanza.»  Avrebbe volentieri preso il boccale che stringeva fra le mani e glielo avrebbe tirato dritto sulla testa se quelle parole non avessero strappato una calda risata alla _sua _ Sigyn.  
«Sono stata occupata.»  
«Da gentiluomo non ti chiederò in quali faccende.»  
Loki sospirò annoiato. Fandral era abile con la spada tanto quanto lo era nel torturare le sue orecchie con tutte quelle moine idiote. «Allora? A quando questo matrimonio?»  
Sigyn ridacchiò ancora ma stavolta leggermente imbarazzata e cercò i suoi occhi quasi volesse chiedergli una mano. Loki stava per tendergliela se non avesse sentito un’altra voce tuonare stavolta alla sua sinistra.  
«Matrimonio? Quale matrimonio?» Il pancione di Volstagg sbucò prima del suo grugno barbuto.  
«Il matrimonio del nostro principe, lord Volstagg. Non avete ricevuto l’invito?» canticchiò Fandral poggiando sulla spalla di Loki una manata poco gentile.  
«Taci, Fandral prima che- »  
«E così ti sposi? Non so se fare prima gli auguri a te o porgere le più sentite condoglianze alla tua signora.»  
Perfetto. C’era tutta la banda al completo. Sif gli rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto mentre salutava Sigyn con un cenno della testa. Loki avrebbe solo voluto sbattere la testa sul tavolo e poi sbattere quella di quei tre- anzi, quattro, visto che era arrivato anche Hogun - direttamente sul muro.  
«Sigyn, avresti potuto dircelo che lo avevi incastrato. Non si hanno segreti con gli amici!» Volstagg rise gettandosi addosso a una sedia che tirò via dal sedere di un povero soldato che finì con un tonfo sul pavimento sommerso dalle risate dei compagni.  
«Non c’è nessun matrimonio, Volstagg. Fandral ama scherzare, anche troppo.» Sigyn chiarì quel pessimo scherzo e Loki si lasciò andare a un altro piccolo sospiro.  
Sarebbe stato decisamente meglio restare in camera anche per i prossimi secoli, piuttosto che condividere la serata con quegli idioti.  
«Oh, ma io non scherzavo, mio piccolo bocciolo. Magari non adesso, ma presto bisognerà ufficializzare il tutto, non credi?»  
«No, nessuno lo crede» affermò infine lanciandogli un’occhiata per nulla amichevole, ma Fandral gli restituì un sorriso smagliante che aumentò la sua irritazione.  
«Cosa vi porto?»  
«Idromele come se piovesse! Bisogna festeggiare questo fidanzamento!» Volstagg rise ancora e Fandral fece partire un applauso esagerato. Sif si limitò a sorridere e Hogun... Oh, per le Norne, ma quello aveva solo quell’espressione o ne possedeva qualcuna diversa?  
«Volstagg, per favore-» Sigyn fu interrotta praticamente subito.  
«E ora cantiamo la ballata del Piccolo Orso!»  
Loki non poté fare altro che passarsi una mano sulla fronte mentre quei due iniziavano a cantare orrendamente la più oscena di tutte le canzoni.  
  
«Io ero davanti, Sif era alla mia destra. Hogun sosteneva la sinistra facendo attenzione a non regalare vie di fuga. Li abbiamo accerchiati con facilità ed è bastato un solo colpo di lancia per colpire il capobranco.»  
Loki alzò un sopracciglio mentre beveva dal suo boccale. Perché Volstagg si ostinava a raccontare di una stupida caccia al cinghiale come se fosse stata la battaglia del secolo?  
Eppure Sigyn sembrava apprezzare ogni racconto con un sorriso sulle labbra che era l’unico motivo per cui lui era ancora lì a sorbirsi quella fastidiosa compagnia.  
«E li avete arrostiti sul campo, immagino.»  
«Ovviamente! Alloro e spezie, io avevo tutto nella mia sacca. Non si può andare a caccia senza spezie.»  
«Ovviamente...» fece lui sarcastico sorridendo sghembo. Volstagg però non se la prese e buttò giù l’intero boccale. «Forse dovremmo tornare.»  
«Ma la notte è ancora giovane.» Si ritrovò il bicchiere di nuovo pieno e il sorriso di Fandral a un palmo dalla faccia. «Diamole l’onore che merita, principe.» E cozzò i due boccali.  
Loki non aveva mai trascorso molto tempo con Fandral né con gli altri. Thor gli aveva chiesto di unirsi a loro più volte, ma lui si era sempre annoiato. Quando era con Sif e i tre guerrieri, Loki si sentiva sparire davanti agli occhi di suo fratello. C’erano solo i racconti di Volstagg, le battute di Fandral, le frecciatine di Sif e il misurato parlare di Hogun. Non c’era mai abbastanza spazio per le sue di parole,  non c’era mai abbastanza spazio per lui.  
Di riflesso aveva sempre creduto che anche gli amici di Thor lo tollerassero solo per rispetto di suo fratello, ma ora Thor non era lì, non era a quel tavolo, c’era il suo cuore e la sua anima, ma loro non potevano saperlo.  
E allora perché avevano deciso di passare la serata con lui? Era per Sigyn?  
Eppure le battute di Fandral il più delle volte erano dirette a lui e Volstagg era a lui che aveva detto: _avresti dovuto esserci, ti saresti divertito._  
«“Passeggiando per il sentiero nella notte del primo inverno...”» Volstagg aveva iniziato di nuovo a cantare. Conosceva quella canzone, sapeva che era una delle preferite di Thor. Vide immediatamente le labbra di Sigyn sollevarsi e aggiungersi al piccolo coro formato dal guerriero e dallo spadaccino. «“Una donna dai lunghi capelli mi disse: ‘Messere, aiutarmi lei può?’ - avanti Loki, canta anche tu!»  
«No, grazie» declinò l’invito limitandosi a guardare insospettatamente divertito quell’esibizione alquanto strampalata.  
«“E portando il mio destriero lungo il fiume a nordest del Ghor, vidi dei fiori rosso rubino come cascate sul fondo del mar. ‘Oh mia bella, bella fanciulla, posso nei tuoi lunghi capelli, intrecciare questi germogli?’ E come d’incanto lei mi guardò.”» Volstagg si fermò voltandosi verso Sigyn che continuò la strofa con la sua voce per nulla intonata.  
«“E mi disse con un sorriso: ‘Sarà un piacere, mio prode re, intrecciar per voi i germogli ed ogni fior che vorrete donar.”»  
«Che usignolo...» Fandral provò a essere convincente ma nessuno gli credette stavolta, e un riso generale si levò dal tavolo. Anche Loki si unì e Sigyn non mostrò alcuna offesa, alzò invece il boccale e ringraziò per il fasullo complimento.  
Era strano il senso familiare di quella situazione, perché Loki non l’aveva mai realmente vissuta.  
Non si era mai realmente divertito in loro compagnia e almeno a se stesso, poteva ammettere chi si stava divertendo, che le sue risate erano sincere, che le battute di Fandral erano piacevoli, che le occhiate di Sif non erano sempre veleno.  
Sif non aveva accennato a nulla di Thor. Sif era più intelligente di quanto aveva creduto. Sif era più simile a lui di quanto potesse realmente accettare.  
Dall’altra parte della sala si udì il suono di un liuto e la voce stavolta decisamente intonata di un giovane menestrello. Quasi istantaneamente il silenzio avvolse le sue note e Loki si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi perdendosi nel suono delicato dello strumento e nelle parole del triste sonetto.  
Aveva sempre amato la musica, riusciva a calmarlo, riusciva a far tacere le voci che talvolta si impossessavano della sua testa - della sua anima. Riusciva a cancellare ogni ombra e a farlo sentire in pace con se stesso. Ultimamente c’era anche un altro suono che ci riusciva: il suono della risata di Sigyn.  
Riaprì le palpebre e scoprì che i suoi occhi lo guardavano dolcemente. Fandral e gli altri avevano dedicato la loro attenzione al giovane musico e Loki si perse in quell’azzurro e stavolta fu lui a sentirsi imbarazzato, ma non le avrebbe mai chiesto di smettere.  
 _Guardami per sempre, fratello. Voglio sentire ancora le carezze dei tuoi occhi._  
Un applauso chiuse la canzone.  
Era giunto il tempo di chiudere anche quella serata insolita.  
  
La cavalcata di ritorno fu silenziosa, piacevolmente silenziosa.  
Loki scoprì le labbra di Sigyn sorridere di tanto in tanto e il suo viso accettare il vento della notte senza resistenze.  
Alle volte non servivano parole per dire qualcosa, alle volte anche tacere era un discorso intenso.  
Aveva trascorso gradevoli ore nella locanda e anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso a voce alta, era stato lieto della compagnia degli amici di Thor.  
Rallentò il passo affiancando i due destrieri e la chiamò con uno sguardo. Sigyn gli rispose con un altro piccolo sorriso.  
«Sai cosa stavo pensando?» La osservò silente e poi scosse la testa. «Non so cosa voglia dire amare con un cuore di donna, ma credo di aver capito cosa voglia dire amare.»  
Sul viso un’espressione dolce che la luce notturna non riusciva a celare.  
Loki avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa volesse dire, se era la stessa definizione che gli aveva dato lui.  
Amore come dolce agonia, come ossessione folle, come bisogno smodato. Amore come paura e terrore, amore come la sensazione di sentirsi nudo e senza difese, amore come un sorriso per un sorriso.  
Ma restò in silenzio scorgendo in lontananza la sagoma del palazzo.  
«Forse l’ho sempre saputo.»  
«Come amare?» chiese senza quasi accorgertene.  
«No... _chi _ amare.»  
Si voltò verso il suo viso, ma il suo sguardo era dritto davanti.  
Il suo cuore saltò qualche battito mentre sentiva quegli zoccoli duri battere anche nel petto.  
Ebbe timore di _credere_ , ebbe timore di sapere quei sentimenti che stava covando dentro ricambiati, sentimenti che aveva etichettato come immorali, molto più dello sfiorarsi sensualmente, molto più del perdersi l’una nel piacere dell’altro.  
Sigyn lo sorpassò e aumentò il galoppo. Loki la vide distanziarlo per qualche lunghezza e cercò di recuperare, ma decise di stare comunque dietro alla sua andatura.  
Forse provavano le stesse emozioni per la prima volta eppure preferì nascondersi da esse, preferì nascondersi nella sua ombra, nell’ombra del sole di Asgard.  
  
Quella notte Sigyn dormì poggiata contro il suo petto. Dormì stretta a lui senza chiedergli nulla.  
Loki fece scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli in quell’unica notte priva di carezze.  
C’era qualcosa di più.  
Ripensò alle parole di suo padre e si lasciò cullare dal sonno.  
“ _Il desiderio offusca il giudizio, l’amore offusca tutto_.”  
   
Fu un suono insolito a svegliarlo e quando aprì le palpebre sentì il fianco freddo.  
Era ancora notte e Sigyn non c’era.  
Fece appena in tempo a sollevare la testa per cercarla quando udì nuovamente quel rumore.  
Scese dal letto e si diresse verso la stanza da bagno.  
La scoprì in ginocchio piegata su una tinozza.  
Quando i suoi occhi si voltarono a guardarlo, Loki notò il viso stanco e pallido.  
«Cos’hai?» le chiese avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
«Troppo idromele, credo.» La voce era alquanto roca mentre si spostava una ciocca di capelli dietro a un orecchio.  
«Chiamerò Eir, ti darà qualche infuso per alleviarti la nausea.»  
«No, non ce n’è-» All’ennesima boccata decise che era inutile aspettare che lei gli desse il lasciapassare.  
Suo fratello era cocciuto e testardo come nessun altro.  
«Una buona colazione basterà.» Si mise in piedi tamponandosi le labbra con il dorso del polso, ma dopo appena due passi perse l’equilibrio e furono solo i riflessi di Loki a impedirle di cadere.  
«Sigyn?» Non ricevette risposta. «Sigyn? SIGYN?... THOR?»  
Si accorse solo allora che era priva di sensi.  
  
Picchiò nervosamente le dita contro il gomito guardando la porta chiusa della sua stanza.  
Aveva poggiato Sigyn sul letto ed era corso a chiamare la curatrice, perché anche se aveva bevuto qualche boccale di troppo, non era plausibile quello svenimento.  
Era sempre stato abile a contenere l’agitazione, eppure in quel momento la sentiva graffiare forte nello stomaco.  
Elencò nella mente tutto ciò che avevano mangiato e bevuto quella sera prima, elencò ogni gesto che aveva fatto Sigyn, ogni parola che aveva detto. Elencò le facce che aveva visto alla locanda.  
Non poteva essere un altro tiro mancino di quella ninfa né di alcun altro.  
Non riusciva a darsi una risposta ma la porta si aprì e lui ingoiò ogni inquietudine.  
«Cos’ha?» chiese a bruciapelo mentre Eir si chiudeva l’anta alle spalle.  
«Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.»  
Tirò un respiro di sollievo riuscendo a sciogliere anche le labbra tese, ma lo sguardo della anziana curatrice lo impensierì lo stesso.  
«Eir?»  
Quel silenzio che ne seguì non gli piaceva. Afferrò la donna per un gomito per intimarle di muovere la lingua, ma di tutta risposta quest’ultima lo guardò severamente facendogli lasciare la presa.  
Eir era stata la sua balia oltre che la sua curatrice, lo stesso era stata per Thor. Quel senso di rispetto che provò gli impedì di rivolgersi a lei con un tono aggressivo come aveva appena fatto.  
«Se c’è qualcosa che devo sapere, ti prego di dirmelo chiaramente e senza girarci intorno.» Fu pacato ma era certo che i suoi occhi stavano tradendo il nervosismo del momento.  
La donna annuì e gli si avvicinò.  
«Lady Sigyn sta bene, ed è in ottima salute per una fanciulla nelle sue condizioni.»  
«Quali condizioni?» Gli venne il dubbio che si fosse lasciata sfuggire qualcosa sulla questione della maledizione, non sarebbe stato nulla di sorprendente, Thor aveva sempre avuto un rapporto molto confidenziale con Eir, la considerava quasi una seconda madre. Loki, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva mai a regalare tanto di sé a qualcuno, neppure se quel qualcuno lo aveva tenuto fra le braccia quando era ancora in fasce.  
«È in stato interessante.» Sperava di aver capito male perché il cuore gli era appena arrivato in gola. «Sigyn aspetta un bambino, Loki.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo sgranato sulle vesti della donna sentendo il respiro divenire sempre più rapido.  
«Ne sei sicura? Magari-»  
«Ragazzo mio, so distinguere una gravidanza da un’indigestione.» Si sentì ammonire e sapeva che era la verità: Eir era una curatrice esperta e non avrebbe mai commesso un tale errore.  
«Ma come... No, non può essere... io...» Le parole gli annegarono sulla lingua mentre continuava a dirsi che non stava accadendo sul serio. Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione.  
Sigyn era una donna a tutti gli effetti e lui si era comportato in maniera superficiale.  
Non aveva pensato.  
Era questo il problema: per la prima volta in vita sua aveva fatto vincere l’istinto e le emozioni sulla razionalità. Non avrebbe dovuto più ripetere un simile errore.  
Mai più.  
«Penso sia di poche settimane.»  
Guardò le sue labbra muoversi ma a malapena sentì ciò che disse.  
«Lei sa?»  
«Ho ritenuto più opportuno fossi tu a parlarle, ma se vuoi-»  
«No, no, è stata la scelta migliore. Grazie, Eir.»  
Cercò di restare lucido e di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico sebbene con tutti i suoi nervi saldi, quella situazione lo stava davvero facendo tremare.  
 _Cosa ho fatto? Cosa abbiamo fatto?_  
«Eri, ti chiedo di mantenere il massimo riserbo su questa storia, soprattutto con i tuoi sovrani. Taci loro la cosa, te ne prego.»  
La donna annuì ma prima che Loki entrasse nelle stanze lo fermò per un braccio.  
«Ascolta, ragazzo, nel caso arrivaste a ritenere questa gravidanza non _appropriata_ , dovete avvertirmi entro il prossimo cambio di luna. Dopo sarebbe pericoloso per la salute di Sigyn.»  
Non disse nulla, assorbì quelle parole e lasciò che Eir sparisse per il lungo corridoio.  
Una nuova ombra stava coprendo il suo cuore. 

  


  


  


  


  



	13. Chapter 13

***

  
Entrò silenziosamente nella stanza chiudendo con delicatezza la porta alle sue spalle.  
A ogni passo risentiva la voce di Eir che lo informava di quella scioccante verità.  
Incinta.  
Sigyn era incinta.  
Thor lo era.  
Suo fratello.  
E il padre...  
Sembrava una punizione divina, la concretizzazione di quella perversione, quasi non fosse possibile nascondersi più, per nessuno dei due.  
Quando raggiunse il letto, Sigyn aveva lo sguardo socchiuso, ma non stava dormendo, di fatti aprì le palpebre non appena lo vide.  
«Eir mi ha comandato riposo assoluto» disse con un sorriso. «Neanche fossi un reduce di guerra.»  
Cercò di ricambiare il suo sorriso ma sapeva che non aveva abbastanza freddezza per indossare alcuna maschera.  
Si sedette accanto prendendo un respiro.  
«Che succede?» La domanda gli fece portare lo sguardo in quello confuso di Sigyn. «Loki?»  
«Sei incinta.» Fu lapidario, senza cedimenti né esitazioni.  
 _Siamo maledetti._  
«Cosa?» Un sorriso inappropriato le piegava le labbra ma si spense non appena capì che non era uno scherzo. «Ma di cosa stai parlando? Io non posso essere incinta! Io sono...» Un uomo. L’aveva sentito in quell’ultimo silenzio.  
«Di qualche settimana, da quel che dice Eir.» Continuò a guardare quel viso teso senza riuscire a strapparle una sola parola.  
Sigyn teneva gli occhi fissi nei suoi ma la testa da tutt’altra parte.  
Se per lui era qualcosa di difficile da accettare, poteva solo immaginare quello che stesse provando Sigyn.  
Tentò di sfiorarle una mano ma lei l’allontanò all’istante.  
«Non mi toccare!»  
«Va bene.» Le sue spalle si stavano alzando e abbassando con troppa velocità, il suo sguardo era pura acqua, perso e torbido come un oceano in balia della tempesta. «Eir ha detto che si può rimediare. Non devi preoccuparti.»  
Lo guardava ancora con un’espressione fra lo smarrito e il diffidente.  
Si scostò quando Sigyn scese dal letto in tutta fretta. Le mani fra i capelli, le gambe che viaggiavano avanti e indietro in modo incontrollato.  
«Calmati. Non è nulla di grave.»  
«Io sono calmissima. Sono _calmissimo_! Non vedi come sono calmo, Loki?»  
Respirò a fondo mentre il viso di Sigyn si piegava in una smorfia di rabbia. Cercò di avvicinarsi ma lei allungò una mano per tenerlo a distanza.  
«Non toccarmi...» ripeté ancora, e il suo cuore ebbe una seconda fitta. «Per favore.»  
Era colpa sua. Sigyn lo sapeva, lui lo sapeva  
Sigyn lo odiava per questo. Lui si odiava per questo.  
 _Stai perdendo anche lei. Non riesci a tenere fra le mani nulla._  
 _Rovini tutto ciò che tocchi._  
 _Hai perso Thor, perderai anche Sigyn._  
 _Io non volevo... Non volevo..._  
 _Sei destinato a essere odiato da tutti, da te stesso per primo, Loki Odinson._  
 _..._  
«Cosa vuol dire che si può rimediare?» Cercò di non farsi trasportare dalla marea che sentiva dentro e di tenere il controllo della situazione, doveva farlo per entrambi. Le mani di Sigyn non avevano smesso di essere attraversate da leggeri tremiti.  
«Vuol dire che Eir può aiutarti a non averlo.»  
Sigyn annuì e si stirò una ciocca di capelli dietro a un orecchio. «Bene... bene.» Abbassò lo sguardo e il mare dei suoi occhi parve calmarsi.  
«Non ci vorrà molto, te lo assicuro.»  
Annuì ancora, stavolta con più vigore. «Sì, va bene.»  
Provò a sorriderle ma non seppe cosa si disegnò davvero sulle sue labbra. «Vedrai, risolveremo tutto e... Staremo più attenti.»  
Deglutì inconsciamente quando Sigyn lo guardò senza dire nulla. «Volevo dire che-»  
«No, ho capito. Va’ a chiamare Eir e portala qui.» Il respiro sembrava essersi calmato eppure tutto il resto del suo corpo tradiva l’angoscia e il terrore che la stava divorando.  
Assentì e si avviò alla porta ma...  
«Aspetta!» Si voltò e incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo confuso. «Aspetta, io... io ho bisogno di un momento.»  
«Non voglio portarti fretta, ma sarebbe meglio-»  
«Lo so, lo so! Lo so cosa sarebbe meglio ma concedimi un dannato momento!»  
Prese un respiro e aspettò qualche attimo prima di parlare. Voleva solo che tutto smettesse: le voci nella sua testa, i battiti scomodi del suo cuore, i brividi di desiderio e paura sulla sua pelle.  
Ma Eir poteva sistemare un solo  errore, non altri.  
Al loro, a quello che avevano commesso con cieca ingenuità, non si poteva porre rimedio.  
Nessuno poteva.  
Quello stesso errore stava ora germogliando nel ventre di suo fratello.  
Estirparlo non avrebbe cambiato di molto la realtà.  
«Ascoltami, lo so che è difficile e-»  
«No, tu non lo sai, Loki! Tu non sai niente! NIENTE!» Avrebbe voluto sfiorarle il viso, avrebbe voluto fermare la lacrima che le stava tagliando una guancia, ma non lo fece, lei non glielo avrebbe permesso. «È tutta colpa mia, se solo fossi stato meno stupido! Quella maledetta ninfa non avrebbe - Per le Norne che abbiamo fatto...?!»  
Sigyn si prese di nuovo la testa con le mani, mille bestemmie chiuse fra i denti solo perché la colpa bruciava sulla lingua più della rabbia.  
Quella di Loki era solo un pezzo di carne. Non c’era né argento né veleno, non c’era alcuna bugia che potesse dire a lei o a se stesso.  
L’illusione si stava sgretolando, pezzo dopo pezzo, lacrima dopo lacrima, peccato dopo peccato.  
«Basta così. Ora vado a chiamare Eir e mettiamo fine a questa storia.»  
Non raggiunse neanche la porta che si ritrovò una mano stretta attorno al braccio.  
«Non ti azzardare a uscire da qui!» Due occhi di fiamme blu.  
«Cosa vuoi aspettare? Credi che continuando a piangerti addosso le cose cambieranno? Che tu ritornerai quello di un tempo e che dimenticheremo tutto?»  
«Non è una scelta che spetta a te, in ogni caso.»  
Quando le sue dita lo lasciarono una nuova paura lo invase.  
«Un momento, non starai pensando di tenerlo?» E quella non risposta fu assordante. «Devi liberartene, lo capisci anche tu che non c’è altra alternativa!?» Ora erano suoi gli occhi in fiamme. Quelli di Sigyn avevano smesso di piangere ma non avevano smesso di bruciare.  
«Certo che lo capisco, ma... Le colpe sono nostre, Loki, non sue.» E quando si toccò il ventre per poco non le urlò addosso.  
«Quali assurdità stai dicendo, Thor? Pensi che Asgard sarebbe felice di accogliere il frutto dell’incesto dei suoi principi? E nostro padre, nostra madre? È una bestemmia anche solo parlarne.»  
«Era una bestemmia tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto, Loki... Dov’era allora la tua morale? Dov’era allora nostra madre? Dov’erano i tuoi pensieri per Asgard quando hai fatto ciò che hai fatto su quel maledetto letto?»  
«Non proclamarti vittima, adesso. C’eri anche tu su quel letto, o sbaglio?»  
Sigyn strinse forte i pugni e sorrise. «Non sbagli, ma a differenza tua, io non lascerò pesare i miei errori sulle spalle di qualcun altro. Non sono un codardo, fratello.»  
«No, sei uno sciocco e un folle se credi che ti lascerò anche solo provare a far nascere quell’essere.»  
Le mani di Sigyn gli afferrarono la veste e la strinsero con forza. Loki non mutò espressione.  
Era un’assurdità ciò che stava passando per la testa di Sigyn, un’assurdità più grave anche di quella che li aveva portati quella notte l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra.  
Non le avrebbe concesso di andare oltre.  
«Non permetterò che quell’abominio macchi il nome della nostra famiglia.»  
«Taci! Non dire altro, fratello, o ti caverò il cuore con le mie mani se mi metterai alla prova.» Le nocche quasi sbiancarono per quanto vigore le teneva premute contro la stoffa. «Odia me, odia quello che c’è tra di noi, odia questo peccato, odia anche te stesso, ma non osare odiare questo bambino, perché non è un abominio, Loki.»  
«E cos’è? Quale nome puoi dare a un essere che nascerà da una follia come la nostra?»  
Loki sentì gli occhi pungere ma ricacciò indietro ogni lacrima, ogni urlo contro il cielo e le sue trame. Sul viso di Sigyn un velo di rabbia umida.  
«È un’illusione, Thor. Sigyn lo è, tutto questo lo è.»  
«Anche ciò che vive nel mio ventre è un’illusione, Loki?» Deglutì a vuoto e le mani si Sigyn lo lasciarono andare. «Se è così allora falla sparire, fai svanire questa e ogni altra, tu che ne sei Maestro e Signore.»  
«Thor...»  
«Non puoi farlo perché è reale, come è reale quello che sento, come è reale e sbagliato e imperdonabile l’amore che nutro per te, fratello...» Loki non si accorse della lacrima che gli stava solcando una guancia, ma sentì Sigyn portarla via con una dolce carezza. «È un’illusione anche questa?»  
«È una follia.»  
«Lo so...»  
«È sbagliato.»  
«Lo so.»  
 _Io sono sbagliato._  
 _La vergogna di Asgard, il figlio oscuro di Odino._  
 _Il principe che non sarà mai Re._  
Chiuse gli occhi quando si ritrovò il viso stretto nelle sue mani calde. «So anche qualcos’altro, però, so che possiamo affrontare tutto questo. Possiamo farlo insieme, Loki. Io e te... Insieme.» Il suo cuore non aveva mai battuto così forte come in quel momento, non si era mai sentito tanto vulnerabile e tanto spaventato, non aveva mai avuto tanta paura di dire la verità.  
«Siamo fratelli...»  
«Appunto. Siamo fratelli e per questo uniti per la vita già dalla nostra nascita. Cosa vuoi che cambi ora?»  
Un sorriso triste gli piegò le labbra così come piegò quelle di Sigyn prima che si posassero sulle sue.  
«Le tue parole non hanno senso, Thor...»  
«Non l’hanno mai avuto, ricordi?» Allungò le braccia e la strinse a sé, forte, disperato, spaventato. «Andrà bene, andrà tutto bene.»  
«È una follia.»  
«Andrà tutto bene...»  
 _No, è solo un’altra illusione._  
La sua mente lo sibilò ancora una volta.

«Parleremo con Madre.» Le dita di Sigyn disegnavano tanti piccoli serpenti sul suo petto mentre la luce del tramonto illuminava quella stanza ormai divenuta testimone e colpevole dello stesso crimine. «Lei capirà.»  
«Forse...» Loki aveva lo sguardo fisso al soffitto e mille verità strette nell’anima, verità che le aveva voluto tacere, verità che l’avrebbero ferita.  
 _Forse lei, sì._  
 _Lui, no._  
 _Lui condannerà me, mi accuserà di essere l’artefice e l’unico responsabile._  
 _Non ci saranno parole a difendermi, non basteranno le lacrime di una donna né le suppliche di un’altra._  
 _Avrà solo un motivo in più per ritenermi indegno di essere suo figlio._  
«Non sarà facile, in ogni caso. Non saranno solo i loro occhi a giudicare.» Sigyn sospirò senza dire nulla, Loki sapeva che conosceva bene ciò che aspettava loro: un’accusa pubblica, una condanna pubblica, poi l’esilio.  
«Non temo alcun giudizio da parte di nessuno.»  
«Il tuo non peserà quanto il mio...» Sigyn si sollevò e lo guardò a lungo. «Mi esilierà, lo sai? Mi bandirà fino alla fine dei tempi.»  
«Non lo farà. Non glielo permetterei.»  
«Lo farà, invece.»  
«Allora divideremo quell’esilio.» Sorrise e si lasciò cullare da un’ennesima menzogna. Volle crederci. «Potrebbe esiliarci su Midgard, non sarebbe male.»  
«Speriamo di no, quei barbari ancora si ammazzano per un pezzo di terra...»  
La sua risata fu acqua sulla ferita aperta, gli diede sollievo ma per poco, quando si spense ritornò presto a bruciare e a sanguinare.  
«Dovrei restare Sigyn.»  
«Non dire stupidaggini, se-»  
«Posso scrivere ancora una lettera, a nostra madre. Le chiederò di perdonarmi perché le arrecherò un dolore. Le dirò che ho deciso di non tornare ad Asgard per adesso e che non so se mai tornerò.»  
«Smettila, Thor» sospirò stanco. Non voleva sentire altre parole, non voleva credere ad altre bugie.  
«Fra qualche secolo il dolore si attenuerà e la speranza di vedermi tornare si affievolirà.»  
«La speranza non si affievolisce mai.»  
«Tu sarai un buon re, Loki, e tutti ti ameranno.» Sigyn continuò il discorso in solitudine, come fosse un lungo monologo più a se stessa che ad altri. «Sarai un re giusto e presto nessuno si ricorderà più di Thor... Nessuno.»  
Diventare re, governare su Asgard e su tutti e Nove i Regni. Essere il solo nel cuore di sua madre, lasciarsi cullare dall’orgoglio di suo padre.  
Avere Sigyn al suo fianco e vivere l’eternità nell’amore e nel rispetto di ogni popolo e civiltà.  
Era un sogno, un sogno che pareva brillare e pungere allo stesso tempo, perché per realizzarlo avrebbe dovuto letteralmente uccidere suo fratello. Avrebbe dovuto uccidere la persona che amava e guardare i suoi occhi raffreddarsi giorno dopo giorno finché il rimpianto non fosse diventato odio, finché il sogno non si fosse trasformato in un incubo.  
«Solo nove mesi» sussurrò rubando finalmente la sua attenzione. «Nove mesi e poi Thor tornerà.»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
Sorrise. «Non vuoi rinunciare a questo bambino e io non ti obbligherò a farlo. Manterremo il segreto per altri nove mesi, ma quando sarà nato nessuno mi impedirà di riportare indietro mio fratello. Neanche tu, Sigyn.»  
«Loki...»  
«Dobbiamo solo trovare un modo per giustificare una tua assenza così lunga, magari-»  
«No.» Sigyn si mise a sedere. «Non posso.» Loki la seguì osservandola in silenzio. «Non posso mettere al mondo un bambino e dimenticarmene.»  
«Non sarà dimenticato. Sarà cresciuto come mio figlio, come un principe... Come un futuro re.»  
«E io cosa sarò?»  
«Non sarai mai una madre. Non puoi esserlo e lo sai.» Quelle parole le inumidirono gli occhi ma stavolta c’era tutta la fierezza di suo fratello, tutta la sua testardaggine. «Possiamo evitare di dire la verità, possiamo evitare la punizione che ci spetterebbe per legge, ma non chiedermi di accettare una tale soluzione.»  
«La maledizione potrebbe non spezzarsi mai, non ci hai pensato? Potrebbe non esserci alcun sigillo e quelle ninfe possono averci mentito. E allora cosa dovrei fare? Passare la vita a tentare di tornare quello che ero o accettare ciò che sono adesso, ciò che siamo?»  
«Basta con queste assurdità!» Si passò una mano sugli occhi ma presto quella di Sigyn intrappolò le dita fra le sue.  
Le labbra erano piegate in un sorriso di una dolcezza quasi dolorosa. «Non sarò mai una brava madre, lo so, ma sarò una madre. L’unica che avrà e cercherò di imparare quello che non so, ma di certo lo amerò con tutto il cuore... Tu pensi ancora che sia una follia, te lo leggo negli occhi e questa volta, fratello no, non puoi ingannarmi... Voglio accettare questo fato e non avere rimpianti. Tu accetta la mia scelta, Loki. Ti prego.»  
Ma come poteva accettare una tale pazzia? Sarebbe stato un inutile sacrificio, e per cosa?  
Per qualcosa che ancora non esisteva, che non aveva un viso né una voce, che non aveva calore né profumo.  
Un’altra illusione, e stavolta stava coprendo gli occhi di Sigyn, gli occhi di Thor.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
 _Non voglio che lo sia..._  
 _Rinuncia._  
 _Non voglio..._  
 _Hai Sigyn._  
 _Sigyn non esiste..._  
 _Ne sei sicuro?_  
 _..._  
«Non sto dicendo che sarà semplice, sto solo dicendo che è la cosa giusta.»  
«Non per te... Non per te, Thor.»  
«Ma lo è per lui.» Loki si ritrovò il palmo della mano contro il ventre ancora piatto di Sigyn. «O lei... Potrebbe essere una bambina. Non credi?» Ed era così caldo che pareva ustionarlo.  
«Importa ciò che credo?»  
«Importa ciò che senti.»  
 _Ti amo. Ecco ciò che sento._  
 _Ti ho sempre amato, fratello._  
 _Ti amerò fino al tramonto dell’ultima Era._  
La strinse a sé e la baciò con dolcezza.  
Continuò a baciarla per tutta la notte.

Il sole non era ancora sorto, l’alba era lontana eppure si poteva intravedere qualche pennellata di viola nel cielo.  
Loki si rigirò sul fianco e allungò un braccio alla sua destra ma tutto quello che trovò fu un vuoto.  
«Sigyn?» sospirò alzando il capo. Forse si era sentita male di nuovo. Saettò alla porta del bagno chiusa quando sentì una voce provenire dalla balconata.  
«Non volevo svegliarti.»  
Nella penombra la figura della persona a lui più cara. Il suo cuore. La sua anima.  
«Thor?»  
Il suo sorriso tagliò anche la semi oscurità della notte.  
Sentì il cuore battere furente nel petto.  
«Sei... sei tornato?!» Le parole scivolavano sulla lingua senza guida, per la prima volta senza alcun calcolo. Scese dal letto e lo raggiunse con passi incerti.  
Solo quando lo fronteggiò vide i suoi occhi lucidi e il viso stanco di chi ha versato lacrime senza contarle.  
«Hai rotto il sigillo.»  
 _L’illusione è svanita._  
«Così pare.»  
Non riuscì ad allungare una mano, non riuscì a sfiorargli il viso e a gettarsi fra le sue braccia per quanto dentro lo volesse immensamente, perché se Thor era tornato, Sigyn era andata via. La sua Sigyn.  
Ma Sigyn non era mai esistita davvero.  
Fu Thor a fare un passo per primo, fu sua la mano che gli accarezzò il volto silente, furono sue le labbra che si posarono sulla sua bocca.  
«Perdonami, so che per te non è lo stesso.» Era strano come in quel triste sorriso rivedesse quello di Sigyn, come le sue mani sembravano gentili come quelle sottili che si era abituato a sentire sulla pelle.  
Era strano come stringerlo a sé fosse così semplice ora.  
 _Eri sempre tu. Sei sempre stato tu, fratello._  
 _Il solo che possa amare._  
«Loki...»  
Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, nel suo profumo che era sempre stato lo stesso.  
 _L’illusione è svanita?_

«Era questo il sigillo? Un atto d’amore incondizionato?»  
Thor annuì poggiato contro la balaustra e Loki ne seguì con gli occhi ogni dettaglio del viso come a ricercare nei suoi lineamenti quelli dolci che aveva imparato ad amare così presto.  
«È così che amano le donne: senza chiedere nulla.»  
«È un amore sciocco, allora.»  
«È solo amore, Loki. Solo questo.» Thor teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla bella Asgard coperta dal caldo dell’aurora.  
Sembrava diverso. Lo era, inevitabilmente. Lo erano entrambi.  
Sembrava quasi splendere più del solito, più di quanto lui avesse ammirato e alle volte odiato.  
Il sole di Asgard era sorto due volte quella mattina.  
Il suo sole, era tramontato per sempre.  
Sigyn...  
«Dovremmo pensare a cosa dire a Madre e Padre perché-»  
«Leyld.» Loki si arrestò e guardò le sue labbra sorridere. «L’avrei chiamato Leyld, anche se fosse stata una bambina.» Finalmente quegli occhi incrociarono i suoi e lui poté vedervi dentro come in una pozza di limpida rugiada. Adesso no, non erano per niente vuoti.  
«È un bel nome.»  
«No, lo so che non ti piace, puoi anche essere sincero.» La sua risata lo coprì e lo spogliò allo stesso tempo e si ritrovò a sorridere poggiandosi a sua volta contro la balaustra, il braccio premuto contro quello di Thor.  
«Credo che Hela sia un nome più appropriato per una bambina» sospirò.  
«Cosa? Come puoi chiamare una bambina con il nome di chi veglia sulle anime indegne, Loki?![1]»  
«È un nome importante.»  
«È un nome inquietante, piuttosto.»  
Sorrise ancora della sua espressione perplessa finendo per contagiare anche lui.  
L’alba governava ormai il cielo azzurro e la voce di qualche uccello si perdeva fra le alte fronde dei giardini.  
«Loki?» Thor guardava di nuovo davanti a sé, le sue labbra sostenevano un sorriso così triste che Loki ebbe timore che si sarebbe presto spento. «Credo che mi mancherà Sigyn...»  
«A me no.» Ebbe di nuovo il suo sguardo e sorrise sghembo. «Era viziata e arrogante e non aveva grazia né decoro. Sarebbe stata una pessima principessa in ogni caso.»  
 _Ma sarebbe stata la_ mia _principessa, L’unica, la sola._  
 _Mia._  
Thor rise di gusto annuendo. «Come io sono un pessimo principe.»  
«Il peggiore.»  
«Grazie, fratello.»  
Restò a guardare quelle labbra sorridenti per qualche attimo respirando a fondo. «Cosa ti mancherà di lei?» chiese poi mentre il sorriso non aveva ancora abbandonato la bocca di suo fratello.  
«I corsetti.»  
«Sei il solito idiota, Thor» sospirò mentre lo sguardo profondo di Thor era finalmente su di lui, era finalmente suo.  
«Prova a indovinare...»  
Non ci provò, non poteva farlo. Poteva solo tornare indietro. Poteva solo reprimere tutto sul fondo dell’anima e continuare a guardare suo fratello e fingere di non vedere Sigyn, fingere di non provare il desiderio di sentire quel nuovo corpo contro il suo e scoprire se i palpati del suo cuore avrebbero avuto lo stesso sapore di quelli che nascevano fra le braccia di Sigyn.  
«E ora?» chiese. _Ora che facciamo, Thor?_  
Ma Thor non rispose.  
Thor non sorrise, non mentì.  
«È diverso, ora... Noi siamo diversi.»  
«Siamo fratelli, Loki. Questo non cambia. Non cambierà mai.»  
 _È già cambiato, Thor._  
 _Io lo sono._  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
 _Riuscirai a starmi accanto? Riuscirai a tenermi ancora la mano senza vergognartene?_  
 _Riuscirai a regalarmi ancora sorrisi e sguardi?_  
 _Ora che Sigyn è andata via, riuscirai a restare al mio fianco e a riempire il suo vuoto?_  
«Hai la mia parola, Loki, non cambierà nulla.»  
 _E io ci riuscirò?_  
«Sì, non cambierà nulla.»  
Loki sorrise e mentì.

*

Sigyn era in ginocchio con le mani giunte e la folta chioma smossa dal vento, sulle sue labbra di pietra, danzava il nome di Nygis.  
Era questo che si diceva, era questo che sospirava chi si fermava davanti a quella fontana.  
Linn osservava ogni dettaglio di quella statua cercando nelle sue pieghe fredde qualche riflesso della sua signora, la sua Lady Sigyn.  
Se n’era andata. Era andata via senza salutarla.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata eppure non lo era, in fondo Linn era solo un’ancella come tante altre, non era speciale ed era stata un’ingenua a credere che lo fosse.  
Nessuno ad Asgard aveva avuto poi molto tempo per interrogarsi della sua partenza così improvvisa perché tutti gioivano e spettegolavano sul ritorno del principe Thor, disegnando ipotesi e supposizioni sul dove e con chi fosse stato in quel lasso di tempo.  
Ma il principe era tornato solo così come solo era ora nuovamente il principe Loki.  
Solo ma non più triste.  
Non lo aveva più visto sorridere come quelle mattine, eppure non poteva dire che fosse triste.  
Arrabbiato? Rassegnato?  
Non sapeva quali parole usare, Linn, lei ne conosceva poche e nessuno sprecava troppo tempo a insegnargliene altre.  
«Buondì.» A quella voce si era volta all’istante trovandosi davanti il viso del principe Thor.  
«Mio principe.» Il suo inchino era stato più incerto del solito.  
«Linn, giusto?»  
Annuì con lo sguardo basso senza riuscire però a impedire a un leggero porpora di coprirle le guance. Il principe conosceva il suo nome.  
«Comandate, principe.»  
Ma non aveva enunciato alcun ordine, si era seduto sulla panca di marmo ed aveva guardato anche lui la statua di Sigyn. Linn aveva alzato lo sguardo sul suo viso e forse aveva indugiato troppo perché gli occhi del principe furono di nuovo su di lei.  
Tornò subito a fissare a terra.  
«Conosci la leggenda di Nygis, Linn?»  
«Certo, principe.»  
«E pensi che un giorno riuscirà a ritrovare la sua stella perduta?»  
Gli occhi timorosi avevano incrociato quelli del principe e a Linn avevano ricordato tanto quelli di Lady Sigyn. Altrettanto azzurri e altrettanto belli.  
«Spero di sì.»  
Il principe Thor aveva sorriso e aveva fatto un piccolo cenno con la testa.  
Non era riuscita a impedire alle sue labbra di piegarsi all’insù né al suo cuore di battere forte quando le aveva accarezzato la testa.  
«Grazie per la compagnia, Linn.»  
«È stato un piacere, mio principe.»  
E poi lo guardò allontanarsi.  
Sul lato apposto del giardino anche il principe Loki lo guardò allontanarsi.

La seconda volta che Linn vide il principe Thor davanti alla fontana di Sigyn fu quando suo fratello si lasciò cadere dal Bifrost, perdendosi nel più profondo degli abissi.  
Non era più una bambina, quel giorno, e quando quegli occhi le ricordarono di nuovo quelli della sua amata signora, si rammaricò di non avere più innocenza nei suoi.  
Una bambina non avrebbe chiesto a se stessa, una bambina non avrebbe udito un’indecente risposta.  
«Linn...»  
«Mio principe.» Aveva chinato il capo e lui aveva respirato a fondo. «Comandate.»  
«Nessun comando, solo una preghiera, mia Linn.» Quando aveva alzato lo sguardo aveva incrociato il suo.  
«Ogni cosa desideriate.»  
Il principe l’aveva sempre guardata con gentilezza, con una gentilezza che non era destinata a un’ancella senza importanza.  
Quel giorno la guardò con profonda tristezza, la stessa tristezza di un mattino di tanti anni prima.  
«Ti va di narrare per me la leggenda di Nygis?»  
Annuì e si sedette accanto a lui.  
«Si narrava che in un tempo lontano, un tempo di cui nemmeno le Norne conoscevano le trame, in un luogo sospeso nello spazio, si consumò l’amore fra Nygis, colui che diede alla luce le stelle, e Sigyn, la più bella di tutte le sue creature...»  
Quel giorno non c’era nessun sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
«Grazie per la compagnia, Linn.»  
Quel giorno le baciò la mano e andò via in silenzio.  
«È stato un piacere, mio principe.»  
Quel giorno non c’era il principe Loki a guardarlo dall’altra parte dei giardini.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
[1] Mito vuole che **Hela ** sia figlia di Loki, nel mio universo essa invece è sempre la signora di Hel, ma non ha alcun legame di nessuna natura con Loki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  


"Lungo l'arco dei millenni, solo tu mi hai amato, Thor.  
Solo tu hai guardato a me con affetto invece che con condiscendenza.  
Perché allora sto uccidendo te e non gli altri?  
...  
Perché hai smesso."  
[ _Thor & Loki, Blood Brothers_]

 

 


End file.
